nuevo viaje muggle
by rociomalfoydramione
Summary: Muchas veces una oportunidad así, no se desperdicia, aunque no estemos conformes con dichas oportunidades siempre es bueno probar algo nuevo. Una historia donde la diversión puede ayudarnos en la amistad. una historia donde, diferentes casas, convivirán para divertirse.
1. oportunidades

Oportunidades.

Hay estaban, los Slytherin y los Gryffindor en clase de pociones, todos concentrados en sus pociones, Harry y Ron como siempre tratando de imitar lo que Hermione hacia, el profesor Snape regañando y humillando a Neville Longbotton y los Slytherin, bueno ellos no había problema con lo que hacían y con lo que no, debido que al profesor no le importaba si hacían o no sus trabajos. Todos hacían, lo que siempre hacían en clase de pociones, era todo normal, hasta que…

-profesor Snape, se requiere a todos los alumnos de todas las casas a una reunión urgente en el gran comedor, si me permite sacar a todos los estudiantes de su clase- dijo el director Albus Dumbledore

Al profesor no le quedo nada más que asentir, pidió a sus alumnos que vertieran sus pociones en unos envases que se encontraban en su escritorio, hecho todo eso, los alumnos corrieron hacia el gran comedor.

Una vez en el comedor, con todos los alumnos ya acomodados es sus respectivas casas, el director se puso de pie, llamo la atención de todo el alumnado y dijo

-queridos alumnos, espero que no les importe que les haya pedido que salieran de sus clases por un aviso- varios alumnos gritaron a modo que demostraban que no les importaba el irrumpimiento en sus clases. -como pueden observar tengo aquí a mi derecha a unos directivos el ministerio que están orgullosos de comentarles algo muy importante.

En el asiento derecho donde se encontraba el director Dumbledore, se encontraba un hombre, de estatura mediana, con el cabello negro y ojos sumamente azules, vestía un traje formal y un sombrero del mismo color del traje. Se levanto y se dispuso a hablar…

-queridos alumnos me complace informarles que se ah organizado un concurso para hacer un viaje con todo pagado a un lugar, que no les será mencionado hasta que tengamos a los ganadores- comenzaron los abucheos de varios alumnos en el comedor, más el hombre continuo. - los ganadores se irán a un lugar con todo pagado por una semana. Cada uno de ustedes escribirá su nombre en un pedazo de pergamino y lo colocara sobre este caldero, cuando todos hayan terminado seleccionaremos a 6 estudiantes ganadores.

Muchos alumnos se emocionaron tanto que comenzaron a escribir su nombre en un pedazo de pergamino y comenzaban a hacer fila. Entre ellos estaba el trió de oro, necesitaban unas vacaciones, aunque sabían que era un poco improbable que fueran a ser seleccionados no perdieron las esperanzas.

En la mesa de las serpientes Pansy trataba de convencer a Draco de que fuera a poner su nombre en el caldero, pues ella le decía que tan solo se imaginara a ella y a Draco en un viaje durante una semana, fuera de profesores en un lugar hermoso.

-vamos Draco podremos hacer muchas cosas- le dijo la serpiente con una sonrisa picara.

Draco sonrió y asintió, algo le decía que el ganaría el viaje. Por lo que apunto su nombre y se dirigió a dejar su nombre en el caldero.

-imagínense que ganáramos ese viaje, fuera de profesores, con mucha comida y todo gratis- no dejaba de mencionar ron.

- seria genial aunque que pasara con los apuntes que perderíamos esa semana?- se preguntaba la castaña.

-hay Hermione olvídate de eso, estamos a punto de ganar un viaje- decía Harry cuando dejaba su nombre sobre el caldero.

Se dirigieron a su lugar en la mesa Gryffindoriana esperar a que todos terminaran de colocar su nombre en el caldero. Pudieron notar que no mucha gente ponía su nombre, pero entre esas personas, se levantaban Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasly, Padma y Parvati Patil, Lavander, y muchas amigos de castaña también observo como algunas serpientes se levantaban a dejar su nombre ente ellos, Crabbe y Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Theodore nott, Astoria Greengas, Pansy Parkinson y Draco malfoy.

-bien, por lo que veo ya todos han colocado su nombre en el caldero así que comenzaremos la selección. Recuerden serán 6 ganadores de un viaje por una semana con todo pagado a un lugar grandioso, y una vez seleccionado los ganadores no hay vuelta atrás, así que comencemos.

El hombre se dirigió al caldero removió un poco y tomo un pedazo de pergamino.

-y el primer ganador es…..


	2. ganadores

_-y el primer ganador es…- _Todo el alumnado esperaba ansioso el nombre de la primera persona ganadora de dicho viaje..

-es… LUNA LOVEGOOD- dicho ese nombre todos se voltearon a la mesa de Ravenclaw para mirar a una rubia ojos azules ponerse de pie, con un ligero color rosado en sus mejillas. Mientras ella caminaba hacia la mesa de los profesores, el hombre del sombrero sacaba otro pedazo de pergamino del caldero.

-el segundo ganador es…. BLAISE ZABINI- muchos pares de ojos se giraron hacia el moreno mientras este imitaba lo que había hecho la rubia tras ser mencionada.

-el tercer ganador es…. THEODORE NOTT- el pelinegro se puso de pie y siguió a su amigo hasta colocarse a su lado izquierdo.

-el cuarto ganador es… GINEVRA WEASLY- la pelirroja se levanto de un salto gritando de alegría, mientras su hermano trataba de clamarse, pues aun faltaba dos ganadores.

- el quinto ganador es… HERMIONE GRANGER- la castaña imito a la pelirroja pues ella gritaba y lloraba de alegría ella jamás había ganado algo y menos un viaje así, se coloco al lado de su amiga.

-y el sexto y último ganador es… DRACO MALFOY- el rubio se puso de pie y con paso ligero, con la cabeza muy en alto y con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro avanzó hacia donde ya hacían todos reunidos.

-estos son los ganadores de un viaje con todo pagado por una semana- repitió el hombre del sombrero. Se escucharon abucheos, gritos de enojo, y unos cuantos sollozos por parte de las mujeres que no habían logrado ganar dicho viaje.- ahora si, los ganadores síganme por favor.

Los 3 Slytherins, las dos Gryffindors y la única Ravenclaw siguieron a ese hombre junto con su director a un salón apartado del gran comedor. Una vez adentro en el salón, el hombre si dirigió a ellos y comenzó.

-muy bien ustedes han sido los 6 ganadores afortunados de un….-

-si si de un viaje con todo pagado por una semana a nadie-sabe-donde, porque no deja de mencionar eso y nos dice de una vez a donde nos vamos, y porque deben venir con nosotros sangres sucias y traidores de la sangre- reclamo Zabini.

-Guarda silencio Zabini, que yo tampoco estoy muy feliz de que ustedes vengan con nosotras- decía la pelirroja .

-jóvenes por favor- sentencio el director.

-como les decía, el lugar a donde se dirigirán es….-

-YA DIGA!- gritaron los 6 ganadores.

-irán a una playa muggle, con todos los gastos pagados, el hotel, el transporte, todo por una...

-QUE?- gritaron todos, los tres slytherin gritaron con cara de asco, y las 3 chicas con mucha emoción.

-hay no lo puedo creer es tan genial, enserio iremos a una playa?, a cual?- preguntaba Hermione

-irán a Puerto Escondido, en Oaxaca México.

-SI!- gritaron las 3 chicas

-NO!- gritaron los chicos

-eso no puede ser posible, primero que nada van dos traidoras de la sangre y una sangre sucia, y ahora eso, no me diga que enserio nos llevaran a puerto aburrido, no no no, como puede ser porque no nos llevan a u lugar mágico primero que nada?- preguntaba Malfoy con enojo, y furia.

-haber Malfoy primero que nada, ni a mis amigas ni a mí nos debes de hablar así, segundo, no es puerto aburrido es Puerto Escondido, y es una de las playas más bonitas en todo México, por su vegetación y por su agua tan clara en el océano, y tercero, porque no te callas y dejas de llorar, si tanto te molesta no debiste de haberte metido en este concurso para empezar- dijo Hermione.

Antes de que Draco se abalanzara contra la castaña el director volvió a hablar.

-jóvenes por favor, escriban a sus familias y comuníquenles sobre este acontecimiento, deberán comportarse porque si no lo hace deshonraran a esta escuela, después de escribirle a sus familias comenzaran a empacar, pues salen en dos días- dicho eso se retiro.

Los Slytherin salieron del salón, mientras las tres amigas se dirigían con sus amigos a contarles la gran noticia….

-así que.. a una playa muggle, NO PUEDE SER PEOR-comentó Theodore.

-así que.. a una playa muggle, ES GENIAL- comentó Luna..


	3. detalles

_-así que.. a una playa muggle, ES GENIAL- comentó Luna_..

Las dos gryffindorianas se despidieron de la rubia y fueron corriendo directo a su sala común donde se encontraban Harry y Ron. Al llegar les contaron a los chicos sobre el viaje, y sobre como reaccionaron los Slytherin.

-hay en ese caso que bueno que no ganamos, no hubiera querido ir a una playa muggle- decía ron aliviado.

-pero unas vacaciones son unas vacaciones ron, y la verdad es que esa playa es muy bonita- le dijo Harry.

-y lo malo es que irán los Slytherin, si esos malditos se atreven a pasarse de listos con ustedes…- decía ron que comenzaba a ponerse rojo de la ira, no podía ni siquiera imaginar el que su hermanita menor, y su amiga estuvieran a solas una semana en un hotel si la protección de el y de su mejor amigo.

-si Hermione si esos malditos les llegan a hacer algo, solo deben decirnos y haremos lo posible para que esas serpientes paguen caro- dijo Harry viendo a la castaña, era como su hermana y no podía verla tan triste, no como cuando sufrió por culpa de su mejor amigo.

-claro chicos no se preocupen, esos malditos sangre pura no nos tocaran ni un pelo- decía Ginny.

-ahora si nos disculpan debemos hacer un pergamino comunicándoles a nuestros padres sobre el viaje, y después debemos empacar, salimos en dos días- dicho esto, la castaña se llevo a la pelirroja a su habitación para comenzar a redactar la noticia.

En la sala común de Slytherin, una chica estaba furiosa..

-no puedes ir a ese viaje, si yo no voy, tu tampoco, y menos con esa sangre sucia, esa traidora de la sangre, y esa lunática, que voy a hacer sin ti toda una semana, no iras- le reclamaba Pansy a Draco roja de rabia. Pues el rubio le había comentado lo del viaje.

-haber Pansy tú no eres quien, para decirme que hacer, nadie me ordena, y sabes que odio que lo hagan, así que tú te comportaras esta semana, te quedaras calladita, no volverás a sacar el tema del viaje, no me volverás a desobedecer, no aras estas estúpidas escenitas, y yo me iré al viaje, te guste o no- contesto fríamente el rubio.

-oh vamos Draco tú no quieres ir a ese viaje, al menos no sin mí, imagínate toda una semana sin nuestros planecitos- le decía, mas tranquila, la morena pícara y coquetamente.

-eh dicho Pansy así que si no te importa iré a empacar- contesto Draco.

-bueno pero esta noche te compensare esa semana que estarás sin mí, alomejor y te convenzo de que te quedes- le dijo la morena meciendo sus caderas dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-vaya chico enserio podrás estar sin ella una semana?- le pregunto Blaise dudoso.

-claro, ni que fuera que- contesto fríamente el rubio.

-como digas- dijo Blaise -hagamos el pergamino mandémoslo y a empacar.

Blaise y Theo se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a comenzar la redacción a sus padres, Draco ya había decidido que no mandaría nada, pues no debía informarle a nadie sobre el viaje, su padre estaba en Azcaban y su madre estaba en casa arreglando unas cosas y no quería molestarla. Así que simplemente se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y se quedo dormido, pensando que alomejor sería un buen viaje.

-bien jóvenes les mande llamar porque voy a entregarles sus boletos para el día de mañana, les daré un pequeño horario para los seis así que no lo pierdan- decía el profesor Dumbledore a los seis ganadores mientras les entregaba un boleto de avión, otro boleto que nadie supo para que era, y unos folletos, entre ellos había un horario, las tres chicas lo tomaron y lo leyeron.

-para qué es este horario profesor?- pregunto luna.

-ese horario comienza en cuanto terminan sus clases del día de hoy, al concluir las clases deberán llevar esos justificantes a todos sus profesores de la semana que no estarán presentes para que sepan que se irán y no asistirán, cuando terminen se dirigirán al comedor a cenar bien y después a descansar porque mañana el tren saldrá a las 5 de la mañana mas ustedes deben llegar media hora antes, sin excepción- dicho todo eso el director se retiro.

Aun faltaban 4 clases antes de comenzar su ´´nuevo horario´´, las cuales se les hicieron eternas, las chicas en ningún momento dejaron de estar juntas, pero nunca se juntaron con los Slytherin a entregar los justificantes.

Al terminar con los justificantes se dirigieron al comedor. Las gryffindorianas junto con la rubia se alimentaron bien y conversaban animadamente con sus amigos, mientras que los Slyhterin estaban como siempre, serios.

-vamos a mi habitación Draco- dijo melodiosamente Pansy, pues quería intentar convencerlo una vez mas de que no se fuera.

Draco le guiño el ojo y se levantaron saliendo del comedor directo a la habitación del rubio.

La castaña se dio cuenta de eso y solo rodó los ojos, pues el director les dijo que se fueran y descansaran bien y ese rubio lo único que haría sería todo menos descansar. Eso enfureció a la castaña, aunque no supo porque….

Terminando de cenar, las gryffindorianas de despidieron de Luna y se fueron a su sala común…

En el camino las dos chicas conversaban animadamente, mientras la rubia se iba por el lado contrario de sus amigas, si darse cuenta de que era observada…


	4. todo muggle

_En el camino las dos chicas conversaban animadamente, mientras la rubia se iba por el lado contrario de sus amigas, si darse cuenta de que era observada…_

´´estaba a la orilla del mar, con sus pies dentro del océano, le encantaba sentir el agua, la arena suave bajo sus pies blancos con perfecto pedicura que le había hecho su amiga Ginny al llegar al hotel de Puerto Escondido. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos de la última vez que había ido a una playa con sus padres, cuando unos brazos la tomaban por la cintura, eran unos brazos fuertes, de un hombre, eso era seguro, y blancos muy blancos..

-Hermione..- le decía esa voz tan seductora mientras sentía un aliento fresco sobre su cuello.

-mande?- le contestaba la castaña distraída.

-Hermione despierta..- insistió la voz, pero esta vez menos seductora.

-Estoy despierta, quien eres, porque no puedo verte?- le pregunto, pues había intentado girar la cabeza para observar a la persona que la abrazaba, mas ese hombre no la dejaba.

-Hermione ya despierta, es muy tarde…- escucho la voz, aquella voz del hombre un poco distorsionada y alejada…

-tarde para qué?...´´

-HERMIONE O TE DESPIERTAS O TE HECHO AGUA FRÍA ENCIMA- decía la pelirroja molesta.

-Ginny?-pregunto la castaña un poco adormilada pero ya despierta.

-SI ÁNDALE métete a bañar que ya salí ya son las 3.30 me dijiste que te levantara temprano para que arreglaras tus últimos detalles…- decía Ginny dirigiéndose a su baúl para tomar una polera manga corta blanca.

-de acuerdo, no puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida, te costó mucho despertarme?- pregunto la castaña mientras tomaba su ropa, pues ella ya la había elegido desde la noche anterior.

-un poco ándale apúrate- respondió rápidamente Ginny, la castaña se metió en el baño y prendió la ducha.

El rubio salía de bañarse y comenzaba a arreglar las cosas para empacar, cuando se encontró con un sostén negro, de repente recordó la noche anterior que tuvo con Pansy, sonrió y dejo el sostén sobre la cama, en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Draco ya estás listo?- pregunto Blaise -el profesor Snape nos ah traído algo de comer para antes de irnos, porque el comedor lo abren hasta las 9.30- dijo Blaise.

-Si ya voy- dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Al llegar a su sala común, sobre su mesa había bandejas llenas de comida del desayuno, ese profesor los tenía muy consentidos. Pudo observar a la morena dormitada sobre el sofá, tenía un codo sobre el descansa brazos y su cabeza descansaba sobre su palma de su mano, su vista, de seguro, la había tenido en dirección a la habitación de los hombres. Sin duda ella había querido detenerlo en la madrugada y se había quedado en su mini pijama dormida sobre el sofá. La tomo sobre sus brazos y la llevo directo a su habitación, sobre su almohada dejo una nota.

´´Pansy:

Nena a la otra no te quedes dormida si me quieres detener, nos vemos en una semana.

Draco Malfoy.´´

Draco le tenía afecto a la morena, se podría decir que la quería, pero no la amaba, el no amaba a nadie, no podía hacerlo, alomejor era debido a su padre, mas no se lo siguió cuestionando y se dirigió a su sala común a desayunar con sus amigos.

-vamos Ginny tu me estabas apurando al despertar ahora yo te apuro son las 4:20 debemos están en 10 minutos- apuraba la castaña bajando las escaleras a la sala común donde sus dos mejor amigos se encontraban somnolientos sobre el sofá, ellos habían querido despedirse de la pelirroja y la castaña.

-si ya voy ya voy, aahh!- grito Ginny

-qué pasa?- pregunta la castaña arreglando su cabello y colocándolo en un moño alto, llevaba una polera roja con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unas zapatillas negras.

-eh olvidado comprar un traje de baño!- decía la pelirroja desanimadamente bajando las escaleras, ella iba vestida con una polera blanca, una falda de colores, unas zapatillas negras, su cabello caía como una manta roja por su espalda.

-tranquila Ginny llegando a Puerto Escondido iremos de compras con Luna- decía Hermione, después de lograr despertar a sus amigos, en ese momento entró por el marco de la puerta de la torre una rubia con un vestido de estampado de flores azules, unas sandalias del mismo color y con su cabello hecho rulos cayendo por su espalda.

-oh vamos chicas seguras que se quieren ir?- pregunto Harry.

-si ya nos tenemos que ir que se nos hace tarde, ustedes sigan durmiendo nos veremos en una semana- comento la castaña abrazando y besando a sus dos mejores amigos en la mejilla. La rubia y la pelirroja la imitaron y salieron de la torre, su equipaje levitando iba detrás de ellas.

Al llegar a la puerta del castillo eran las 4.35 de la mañana y los chicos aun no habían llegado.

-genial, se nos hará tarde y a esos bastardos no les importara en lo absoluto- decía Ginny enojada.

-hablabas de nosotros preciosa?- pregunto melodiosamente Zabini, el cual iva vestido con un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa blanca.

-hasta que se dignan en aparecer, vámonos que se nos hará tarde- comento la castaña dirigiéndose a los carruajes donde se encontraba el profesor Dumbledore.

-venga nena no te pongas así que ustedes también acaban de llegar- decía Zabini, detrás de él iba Theo que iba vestido igual que Zabini solo que llevaba camisa verde oscuro, y Draco llevaba una camisa negra.

Las tres chicas lo ignoraron y subieron a los carruajes. Al llegar a la estación de King Cross los seis chicos se dirigieron a buscar un taxi en Londres.

-no puedo creer que vaya a tomar un carro muggle para ir a un lugar muggle, que nos llevara a otro transporte muggle, que nos llevara a la playa muggle, es tan MUGGLE- refunfuñaba Zabini.

-deja de quejarte Zabini y entra al taxi- comento Luna.

Los seis chicos tomaron dos taxis, ya que no querían compartir el mismo además de que no cabían en uno solo. El cielo estaba oscuro aun, pues era muy temprano y la madrugada estaba un poco fresca.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, Hermione se dirigió al mostrador para dejar el equipaje, mas noto que los 5 chicos se quedaron embobados viendo, en una vitrina, versiones a escala de los diferentes tipos de aviones.

- apoco están con un hechizo reducto?- pregunto Luna distraídamente mirando las miniaturas.

-no Luna, esos son escalas de los aviones verdaderos, los aviones son enormes, y dejen de verlos que además de que todos los están mirando raro, se nos hará tarde- dicho esto tomo a sus amigas y las llevo en dirección al mostrador, los chicos las siguieron.

-a donde vuelan jóvenes?- pregunto la recepcionista, la cual era sumamente joven y pelirroja podría ser la misma edad de ellos, mirando de pies a cabeza a los tres chicos.

-nos dirigimos a Oaxaca, México- contesto Hermione tomando los seis boletos de avión a la recepcionista.

La recepcionista los tomo, pidió a su ayudante que subiera las maletas sobre la rendija móvil después de ser pesadas en una bascula. Les regreso los boletos, y un papelito con un numero telefónico que les dio a los chicos. Los chicos miraron extrañados a la recepcionista y solo le sonrieron.

Una vez alejados del mostrador Hermione solto una risa.

-debieron haber visto sus caras- decía Hermione.

-Para que nos dio un pedazo de pergamino barato con muchos números?- pregunto Theo.

-no es un pedazo de pergamino, es un papel, y ese es su número telefónico- reía Hermione, las chicas comenzaron a reír, pues sabían lo que era un teléfono, mas los chicos se mostraron mas confundidos, eso hizo que las chicas se rieran todavía mas.

-un número telefónico es….- intento explicar Luna mas fue interrumpida por una voz.

-pasajeros con destino a Oaxaca favor de dirigirse a la puerta 4, su avión despegara en 20 minutos- se corto la voz.

-muy bien chicos síganme- dijo Hermione.

-a mi no me mandas Granger- reclamo Malfoy por primera vez, no había dicho nada desde que salieron de Hogwards.

-como quieras- cortó Hermione y se dirigió con sus amigas a la puerta 4, los malos modales de Malfoy no le afectarían sus vacaciones.

Los chicos se miraron extrañados y siguieron a las chicas.


	5. vuelo

_Los chicos se miraron extrañados y siguieron a las chicas._

Los chicos se reusaban a subir al avión, pues no confiaban en un artefacto muggle gigante.

-Granger segura de esto?- preguntaba Theo dudoso.

-acaso tienes miedo Theo?- decía Luna entre risas -no te pasara nada-. Las chicas se rieron de lo que Luna decía

-claro que no, un Slytherin nunca tiene miedo- dijo fríamente Draco mientras lentamente subia al avión. Los otros dos subieron también.

Al llegar cada quien a su asiento, los cuales eran de 3 a la izquierd la derecha, notaron que estaban separados, pero el peor de los casos era que, Theo había quedado con Luna en el numero 17, Blaise con Ginny en el número 20, y Draco y Hermione en el número 22.

-me reusó a estar con esta sangre sucia- reclamaba Draco mas ya se había sentado en el numero b22, exactamente en medio.

-como si me hiciera mucha gracia estar contigo hurón oxigenado- dijo Hermione, y se dirigió a Zabini, le iba a pedir su asiento cuando pasó la azafata.

-jóvenes por favor pueden tomar asiento estamos a punto de despegar- dijo seriamente la azafata.

Los seis tomaron su asiento enojados, mas en ningún momento se dirigieron la palabra.

El moreno se acomodaba en su asiento, tratando de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad como lo indicaba la señorita de enfrente con vestuario azul claro. En todo momento ignoro a la pelirroja.

-Zabini estas estúpido o qué? Eso no se pone así debes hacerlo como la señorita de enfrente- le dijo Ginny tratando de ayudarle, la verdad es que ella también estaba algo nerviosa mas no quería que su compañero de asiento sufriera algún daño.

-vaya, le agradezco jovencita pelirroja yo-se-como-ponerme-el-cinturón, me ah salvado de una trágica muerte en un artefacto muggle- se burlaba Blaise. Ginny solo le sonrió.

-disculpa Theo me ayudas a poner esto- decía la rubia refiriéndose al cinturón de seguridad, pues noto que el pelinegro ya se había colocado correctamente el cinto. El Slytherin le ayudo y le sonrió, pues noto que a pesar de que tenia esos ojos completamente distraidos pudo observar que estaba nerviosa.

-no pasara nada, si Draco subió debe ser porque nonos pasara nada- dijo Theo tratando de sonar tranquilo.

La rubia se dio cuenta que el chico no era del todo un Slytherin, cuando él hablaba, no le hablaba con la misma arrogancia que los demás Slytherin, hablaba cálidamente con ella. Por lo que le sonrió.

-vamos Malfoy apoco tienes miedo?- preguntaba la castaña, pues pudo notar que, a pesar de que el rubio ya llevaba el cinturón de seguridad, sus manos las había apoyado sobre el descansa brazos y las había cerrado con fuerza por los nervios.

-claro que no, un Malfoy jamás tiene miedo, tu deberías de tener miedo Granger- dijo Draco mirándola a esos ojos castaños.

-y se puede saber porque?, olvidas que yo ya viaje en uno de estos?- pregunto Hermione.

-porque estás conmigo Granger que tal si te lanzo un hechizo en este momento, si te golpeo y te dejo inconsciente…- comenzó a decir el rubio, mas ella lo detuvo.

-guarda silencio Malfoy, primero que nada, no me lanzarías ningún hechizo porque estamos rodeados de muggles, segundo, no me golpearías porque estás muerto de nervios, y tercero deja de hablarme y no me mires- dijo la castaña enojada.

El avión comenzó el despegue, y los seis ganadores se tensaron al momento que el avión alcanzo máxima velocidad y comenzaba a elevarse. La pelirroja inconscientemente tomo la mano del moreno el cual la apretó igualmente. La rubia y el pelinegro se miraron nerviosos, y el rubio accidentalmente coloco su mano sobre la de la castaña que la tenía alrededor del descansabrazos, ambos se miraron nerviosos, después Draco se alejo de ella y la castaña le frunció el ceño.

El vuelo duraría unas 5 horas, por lo que las chicas decidieron tomar una siesta.

Después de 3 horas la castaña se despertó de sobresalto, la azafata le preguntaba que si quería algo de tomar, ella solo pidió un poco de agua natural con hielo, se volteo a ver a Draco dispuesta a preguntarle si quería algo mas vio que el rubio estaba dormido, recargado sobre la ventanilla del avión. Llego la azafata con su vaso de agua, ella lo bebió gustosa y volvió a ver al rubio.

Se veía tan tranquilo, quien diría que alguien tan exasperarte, arrogante, y tan mala persona, pudiera parecer inofensivo, pasivo y buena persona con solo estar dormido, la castaña noto que el rubio estaba en una posición incómoda, y le remordió la conciencia, intento moverlo un poco, mas no lo logro, así que lo dejo como estaba. Tomo sus audífonos y se dispuso a escuchar música en su ipod.

-así que solo vives con tu madre?- preguntaba Luna.

-pues si mi padre está en Azcaban junto con los padres de Draco y Blaise, y mi madre vive conmigo, cuando no estoy en la mansión ella se va con sus hermanas- contestó Theo sonrojado, le daba vergüenza hablar de su padre mortifago.

-no te preocupes Theo, yo también solo vivo con mi padre, extraño mucho a mi madre- le dijo la rubia consolándolo cuando noto que Theo se puso rojo, pensó que era porque estaba triste.

El pelinegro solo le sonrió y la rubia giro la cabeza en dirección a la ventanilla a observar las nubes y perderse en otro lugar.

Blaise dormía recargado sobre la ventanilla, mientras la pelirroja tomaba su labial, lenta y suavemente, y lo pasaba sobre los labios del moreno, el cual en ningún momento se levanto. Desde que el moreno se había quedado dormido, la pelirroja lo había maquillado silenciosamente.

El moreno nunca se percato de la pequeña broma de la pelirroja.

El rubio ya se estaba despertando cuando noto que la castaña tenía un pequeño aparato electrónico blanco sobre su mano del cual salían unos cables que se conectaban a sus oídos.

-Dios mío Granger que te paso? Que tienes hay dentro?- pregunto el rubio, mas la castaña lo ignoro. El rubio se molesto y tiro los cables de sus orejas haciendo que la chica gritara.

-pero a ti que demonios te pasa Malfoy?!- decía furiosa Hermione, sobándose sus oídos.

-pues te estoy hablando Granger y odio que me ignoren, y mas una sangre sucia- lo ultimo lo dijo en modo de susurro pues había muchos muggles a su alrededor.

-pero que… hay Malfoy, estos se llaman audífonos y son para escuchar música, por lo que no escuche que me estabas hablando- contesto Hermione pacientemente señalando los audífonos- mira- le dijo y se acerco a él colocándole los audífonos en sus oídos, el rubio se tenso y escucho.

-como rayos puedes estar escuchando música con ese aparatito muggle?- pregunto de nuevo Malfoy retirándose los audífonos de sus oídos.

-pues la descargas de Internet- dijo Hermione mas se explico debido a la cara de confusión del rubio, - la Internet es una red social donde puedes hacer todo tipo de cosas, como hacer tareas, hablar con tus amigos, ver vídeos, escuchar música y cosas así- explico Hermione.

El rubio miro detenidamente el ipod con cara de confusión y fascinación. En eso escucharon la voz del capitán diciendo que estaban por aterrizar, los chicos se pusieron nuevamente nerviosos.

Al bajar del avión…

-vez todos me ven nena, soy irresistible no lo puedes dudar- le decía Blaise a Ginny bajando de las escaleras, pues notaba que todos lo miraban demasiado.

-si claro eres irresistible Zabini- decía la pelirroja entre risas.

-muy chicos vallamos por el equipaje y…. oh, por Dios..- dijo Hermione conteniendo la risa, hasta que ya no pudo más y soltó una sonora carcajada.

-de que se ríen ustedes dos?- pregunto Theo, seguido por Draco y por Luna, la rubio se soltó de la risa al igual que sus amigas.

-Blaise ya te viste?- pregunto Draco ocultando una sonrisa.

La castaña le paso un espejo al moreno, este al verse se sobresalto, y miro a la pelirroja con furia, la cual junto con la castaña, la rubia y sus dos amigos, se burlaban de él.

-te parece muy gracioso ponerle maquillaje a un hombre cuando está dormido?- le preguntaba a la pelirroja tratando de quitarse las sombras de los ojos con un tono serio pero divertido por la situacion.

-la verdad es que si- reía la pelirroja acercándose a él y retirándole el brillo labial de los labios con la mano.

-vámonos ya chicos debemos ir por el equipaje- dijo la castaña y todos la siguieron. Tardaron un poco en tomar su equipaje, pues todos miraban curiosos la maquina que movía las maletas, a las chicas les daba miedo tomarlas pues sentían que en cuanto trataran de tomarla serian arrastradas, y los chicos no lograban tomarlas, cuando las tocaban se les iban, con ayuda de la castaña todos tomaron su maleta y se dirigieron a la salida, en búsqueda de un vehículo que los llevara al hotel.

Hermione se acerco a un mostrador y pregunto..

-disculpe sabe cómo podemos llegar a un hotel?- pregunto la castaña sintiéndose algo tonta por eso.

-ustedes son los jóvenes que vienen de un colegio de Londres?- pregunto la recepcionista

-si somos nosotros- respondió Luna.

-a si su vehículo está afuera permítanos que les ayudemos con las maletas- contesto mientras llamaba a alguien para que subiera las maletas y se dirigiera a la salida. Afuera había una camioneta blanca, una camioneta con suficiente excepción para que todos cupieran en ella.

-tendremos que compartir el vehículo?- pregunto Zabini.

-si joven, esas fueron las instrucciones de su director- contesto la recepcionista confusa.

-Gracias- contesto simplemente la castaña. La recepcionista se retiro.

-bueno andando que ya quiero llegar a cambiarme- contesto la pelirroja. Las tres chicas tomaron asiento, la castaña se fue en el copiloto, Luna y Ginny iban detrás del piloto y copiloto, por lo que los chicos los mandaron hasta atrás.

-y porque nosotros hasta atrás si somos mejores que ustedes?- preguntaba Blaise

-si, nosotros deberíamos de ir enfrente- recalco el rubio.

-nosotras ganamos- dijeron Ginny y Hermione. Luna y Theo solo miraban a sus amigos.

-ya todos listos?- pregunto el piloto mientras arrancaba la camioneta.

Al llegar al hotel las tres chicas se sorprendieron con lo que sus ojos vieron…..


	6. habitaciones

_Al llegar al hotel las tres chicas se sorprendieron con lo que sus ojos vieron….._

Al bajar de la camioneta antes de la puerta de entrada al hotel un joven, de no más de 20 años, sostenía una bandeja con seis vasos de jugo de naranja natural, le ofreció a cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa de bienvenida, todos la tomaron. Las chicas sonreían fascinadas y mas por el sabroso dulzor del jugo, los chicos también estaban un poco impresionados pero al momento que Draco tomo un poco de su jugo, se atraganto con él e hizo una cara tan graciosa que ni Blaise ni Theo pudieron evitar reír, las chicas voltearon a verlos.

-pero que les pasa a ustedes tres?- pregunto Ginny. Draco hacia una cara graciosísima y los chicos no paraban de reír, pues nunca lo habían visto hacer esa cara. La castaña comprendió el porque de su reacción más el rubio contesto.

-esto sabe extraño, y esta algo…..- decía mas la castaña lo interrumpió

-esta ácido- contesto sonriendo. - el jugo de naranja es un poco ácido y dulce al mismo tiempo, mas como nunca lo habías probado el sabor que mas captaste fue el ácido-

Los otros dos chicos probaron el jugo e hicieron las mismas caras que Draco había hecho hacia un momento, los seis chicos se rieron y se dirigieron a la entrada del hotel.

En la puerta de la entrada del hotel, había una enorme fuente, aunque a decir verdad era una tipo cascada lo que había hay, en el fondo de esta había un pequeño lago con agua tibia y sumamente clara muchos peces de colores habitaban en dicho lago, el cual estaba rodeado por rocas brillantes, rocas gigantes y brillantes.

En la recepción del hotel había una pequeña sala de estar, había sillones largos de piel negros, mesitas blancas donde, dentro de estas, habitaba una pecera, con muchos pececitos de colores. Al lado de la sala de estar había un tipo bar, donde había muchas mesas con sillas de madera negras, varias televisiones esparcidas en todo el lugar, y en la barra muchas copas, vinos, y todo tipo de alcohol.

Los chicos se dirigieron al mostrador, el cual era negro al igual que la mayoría de los muebles del lugar.

-disculpe venimos a registrarnos, tenemos reservaciones- contesto la castaña extendiendo unos papeles que Dumbledore le había dado para que los entregara hay mismo. La recepcionista los tomo y los observo con detenimiento, después investigo en su ordenador.

-si cierto, alguno de ustedes es Draco Malfoy?- pregunto levantando la mirada a los chicos. El rubio se tenso y dijo.

-soy yo, algún problema?- pregunto dudoso.

-no ninguno, solo que las habitaciones están registradas a su nombre, su director nos especifico que las pusiéramos a su nombre, los estábamos esperando- contesto la recepcionista sonriendo y entregando dos pares de llaves. - su habitación se encuentra en el piso 7 numero 317- contesto y mando llamar a dos personas para que subieran su equipaje y los guiaran a su habitación.

-disculpe tendremos la misma habitación para los seis?- pregunto la pelirroja, todos miraron a la recepcionista esperando la respuesta.

-no son dos habitaciones juntas, pero están divididas por una puerta la cual pueden cerrar cuando gusten- contesto y volvió sus ojos a su ordenador.

Los botones se dirigieron a un elevador especial, mientras que a los chicos los mandaban en otro y apretaban en botón correcto.

Todos menos Hermione se asustaron al sentir el elevador subir.

-no se vaya a caer esta cosa- decía Blaise sostenido las paredes, como si tratara de detenerlas en el momento en que estas empezaran a derrumbarse o algo así.

-no pasa nada Zabini todo está bien- dijo Hermione, en ese momento la puerta del elevador se abrió dejándolos exactamente en el piso 7 donde ya se encontraban los dos botones con sus equipajes, los dirigieron a su habitación.

Al llegar al dormitorio, las primeras en entrar fueron las chicas se maravillaron con lo que vieron.

Al entrar en el dormitorio, que mas bien parecía una suite, enfrente de la puerta había un pequeño pasillo donde había tres puertas, a la derecha estaba la puerta que conducía al baño, el cual era de color blanco con beige, con una tina blanca muy espaciosa. En la primera puerta de la izquierda había un armario, donde había varios ganchos para colgar la ropa y varios compartimientos. Y en al segunda puerta a la izquierda había una puerta la cual estaba cerrada, por lo que a las chicas no les importo mucho y siguieron su recorrido por el pasillo.

Al terminar el pequeño pasillo del lado derecho había dos enormes camas matrimoniales separadas por un pequeño mueble de color negro donde había dos pequeñas lámparas de noche, al fondo de las camas, en vez de que estas tuvieran pared, o tuvieran una cabecera, había un enorme espejo, un espejo que ocupaba todo el espacio de ambas camas un poco mas allá, Luna sonrió a su reflejo, Ginny tiro un beso al suyo y Hermione solo abrió los ojos como platos al notar que en vez de pared era un enorme espejo.

Al frente de esas camas había un enorme mueble, un peinador, del lado izquierdo, encima del peinador, había otro espejo más pequeño que el de la pared, había varios cajones donde podían guardas todas las cosas para peinar. Al lado del peinador había una pequeña mesa con tres sillas una mesa lo suficientemente espaciosa para comer sobre ella.

Al fondo en la ventana había otra camilla donde, si te sentabas podías tener una perfecta vista hacia el mar. No había balcón.

Mientras las chicas observaban la habitación a los chicos les eran entregadas sus llaves, y uno de los botones les explicaba cómo podían abrir la puerta del otro dormitorio, al abrirla las chicas se abrieron paso entre ellos y como pudieron entraron siendo las primeras.

En la otra habitación era exactamente igual que la anterior, solo que a la inversa, si en la otra habitación las camas estaban a la derecha en esta las camas estaban a la izquierda y así. Al momento de que entrabas por esa puerta enfrente estaba la habitación del baño, al lado de esta estaba la puerta del armario. Todo en la habitación era igual, las camas, el espejo en vez de pared, el peinador, el comedor, solo que, en esa habitación en vez de una camilla sobre la ventana había una puerta, una puerta que conducía al balcón.

Los seis chicos se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron, en el balcón, del lado derecho había una enorme mesa blanca con negro y unas sillas con el mismo diseño que la mesa, y del lado izquierdo 4 cómodas sillas para tomar el sol. Se podía decir que el balcón era sumamente grande.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo Ginny grito.

-esta habitación es de nosotras- dijo la pelirroja mirando a los chicos y señalando a sus amigas.

-como quieran, pero deberán invitarnos a su balcón también- dijo Theo, los otros dos chicos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-está bien- dijo Luna.

Los chicos se dirigieron a su habitación a desempacar y las chicas hicieron lo mismo. Al momento de que todos terminaron de desempacar cada uno fue tomando un baño.

Las chicas se arreglaban para salir, pues como habían prometido llegando al hotel irían de compras, cuando se escucharon unos golpes en su puerta, Luna abrió.

-oigan chicas, iremos al bar un rato, pues ya es tarde como para salir a algún lugar, y no creo que haya buenas sillas de sol en la alberca, gustan venir con nosotros?- pregunto Theo detrás de ellos, un moreno y un rubio trataban de mirar que hacían las chicas.

Las chicas se sorprendieron tanto por la pregunta, pues supusieron que al momento de llegar al hotel en toda la semana cada quien pasaría con sus amigos y ellos no se juntarían en ningún momento con ellas.

-oh, chicos, muchas, gracias…- decía Hermione un poco apenada y sonrojada.- pero ya tenemos planes iremos de compras..- dijo, pero al ver la cara que ponían Theo y Luna de desilusión agrego.- gustan venir ustedes con nosotras?- preguntó. La pelirroja se sorprendió todavía más.

-oh venga chicas, apoco creyeron que se desharían tan fácilmente de nosotros?- pregunto Draco con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-pensábamos que nuestra simple presencia les molestaba- dijo Hermione. Draco sonrió.

-es cierto que no nos encanta su compañía, pero vamos, venimos todos juntos, estemos todos juntos, tratemos de llevarnos bien al menos por una semana- esta vez hablo Blaise.- además sabemos que ustedes se mueren por estar con nosotros- agrego mirando a la pelirroja.

-hagamos una cosa, ustedes vallan hoy al bar, y nosotras vamos de compras, en la noche que lleguemos nos vemos en el dormitorio y nos ponemos de acuerdo para ver qué haremos mañana, les parece?- pregunto Luna esperanzada, mirando primero a sus amigas y después a los Slytherin.

-me parece bien- contaron Hermione, Theo y Blaise, más Draco y Ginny se miraron confundidos.

-esto es sumamente extraño, pero de acuerdo- dijo la pelirroja y miro al rubio el cual asintió estando de acuerdo con ella.

-perfecto entonces nos vemos en al noche- dijo Luna tomando su bolsa y dirigiéndose a la salida. Todos salieron y una vez en la recepción, los chicos tomaron camino al bar y las chicas a salida en busca de un taxi que las llevara a los mejores centros comerciales de por ahí.


	7. planes

_Todos salieron y una vez en la recepción, los chicos tomaron camino al bar y las chicas a la salida en busca de un taxi que las llevara a los mejores centros comerciales de por ahí._

A eso de las 8 de la noche, después de 3 horas de andar caminando y caminando buscando trajes de baño, vestidos y alguna que otra prenda mas, las chicas entraban por la puerta del hotel, se dirigían a su habitación para dejar las cosas y a hablar con los chicos sobre el día siguiente, en el elevador la castaña pregunto..

-chicas enserio están seguras de que no es una trampa eso de que los chicos quieran juntarse con nosotras?, no se les hace raro que después de tantos años de odio, tantos años de insultos y pelas se comporten así?- preguntaba Hermione.

-si a mí también me parece súper extraño no lo entiendo- asentía Ginny a su amiga.

-chicas, ellos han cambiado, desde la guerra ya no son los mismos, Theo me contó que tanto su padre, como el de Malfoy y como el de Zabini eran los que los obligaban a seguir al señor tenebroso, eran los que los obligaban a hacer todas esas cosas malas que nos hicieron, todas esas muertes que causaron. Mas desde que a sus padres los mandaron a Azcaban, ellos ya han podido estar más tranquilos y se han comportado diferentes- explicaba Luna.

-puede ser pero aun así no me fió de ellos, y menos de Malfoy, aun me sigue llamando sangre sucia- dijo Hermione al momento que el elevado se detenía en su piso.

Las tres amigas se dirigieron a su habitación, para no molestar a los chicos prefirieron entrar por su propia puerta, a dejar sus compras y después irían a tocar a la puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones. Dejaron sus cosas sobre la cama, y tocaron a la puerta de los chicos, un moreno les abrió a puerta mientras escuchaba como Draco se peleaba con algo sobre la cama que estaba pegada a la pared.

-que demonios es este aparato?- preguntaba Draco picando botones al azar de un pequeño rectángulo negro.

-ya te dije que no lo toques Draco puede que sea un control para lanzar un hechizo o algo- decía Theo sentado sobre una de las sillas del comedor.

Las chicas entraron a la habitación, Luna se dirigió a donde estaba Draco para observar el aparato que tenía entre sus manos, Ginny se quedo parada viendo su reflejo en el espejo de la pared mientras observaba a Malfoy y a Luna. Hermione se rió.

-es un control remoto, Malfoy- contesto la castaña.

-y para que sirve eso?- pregunto aun picándole a todos los botones, Luna se había unido a el y picaba un botón rojo, que hizo que el televisor se encendiera. Todos, menos la castaña miraron al televisor sorprendidos.

-sirve para manejar la televisión- contesto la castaña señalando el aparato que estaba encendido. La rubia volvió a picar el botón rojo, y el televisor se apago. Draco frunció el ceño.

-y para qué sirve esa televisión?- pregunto Malfoy incrédulo.

-sirve para entretener a la gente, informarla, depende del canal que elijas- dijo tomando el control remoto de las manos de ambos rubios. Encendió el televisor y comenzó a cambiar de canales. Los otros cinco chicos se habían sentado a las orillas de las camas para poder contemplar mejor al televisor.

Hermione puso un canal donde pasaba una película romántica. -esa es una película. Entretiene a la gente- volvió a cambiar de canal donde había un documental -en ese canal te informan sobre muchas cosas-. Y así comenzó a ponerles canal por canal. Cada vez que el canal se cambiaba los chicos se sobresaltaban y miraban detenidamente a la castaña y al televisor. Tras ver todos los canales que había en el televisor, lo apago.

Ginny iba a quejarse de que hubieran apagado el televisor, cuando escucho un ruido, un ruido proveniente del estomago de Zabini, este se sonrojo y se acaricio el estomago.

-disculpen tengo hambre no eh comido nada- dijo sonrojado.

-que les parece si pedimos algo de comer, comemos en el balcón mientras hablamos sobre los planes de mañana?- pregunto la castaña.

-si!- gritaron todos, pues todos morían de hambre. Los chicos habían tomado sus llaves y se dirigían a la puerta, cuando vieron que las castaña se dirigía al buro de noche, tomo un aparto con números y comenzó a teclear los.

-Granger dijiste que primero iríamos a comer, después vemos televisión- dijo Malfoy molesto. Hermione se rió.

-no tontos voy a marcar para que nos traigan la comida al dormitorio- dijo Hermione. -si disculpe quisiera pedir algo de alimento para la habitación 317- dijo Hermione tomando un folleto sobre su mano, llamaba a las chicas para que observaran, cuando todos se acercaron vieron que se trataba de un menú. -me gustaría pedir un sándwich de pollo, amm..- medito mientras le hacia señas a los chicos para que le dijeran que querían, ninguno supo que pedir. -disculpe llamare mas tarde-. Colgó.

-que solo piensas comer tu o que?- dijo Zabini enojado, mientras su estomago volvía a sonar.

-no solo que eh olvidado que ustedes no entenderían el menú- dijo la castaña avergonzada, y comenzó a explicarles lo que era cada cosa. Ninguno supo de que hablaba Hermione, por lo que le dijeron que mejor pidiera ella, peor que fuera algo rico.

-bien pediré pizzas- dijo Hermione, volviendo a tomar el aparato. -si disculpe quería pedir dos pizzas familiares para la habitación 317 por favor, cancele en sándwich- dijo y después de un rato colgó.

-que es eso de pizzas Granger?, mas te vale que sea algo bueno- dijo Draco.

-verán que si- contesto, y se dirigió a su habitación directo al balcón, todos la siguieron.

A los 15 minutos tocaron a la puerta, Hermione entro a la habitación directo a la puerta, recogió las pizzas y regresó con los chicos. Al llegar puso la caja en medio de la mesita les paso a cada uno un plato y ella tomo una rebanada de pizza, nadie se movió.

-que no piensan comer o qué?- preguntaba la castaña mientras se llevaba la pizza a la boca.

Luna y Ginny tomaron un pedazo de pizza, y miraron a los chicos, de los cuales solo Theo se levanto por la comida. Los tres chicos mordieron la pizza.

-oh, esta deliciosa- dijo Theo tras saborear el primer pedazo mientras se metía otro pedazo de rebanada de pizza.

-eres excelente escogiendo la comida- dijeron Luna y Ginny, mientras comían.

Draco y Blaise se acercaron a la caja de pizza. Al hacerlo el olor a queso derretido los hizo que tomaran una rebanada de pizza, se miraron y mordieron. Los ojos negros de Blaise se abrieron mientras saboreaba.

-quien lo diría, una hija de muggles dándonos comida muggle, la cual esta deliciosa- decía mientras se atascaba con la comida.

Draco solo asintió, le sonrió a la castaña, la cual se ruborizo y todos siguieron comiendo su pizza. Nadie decía nada sobre los planes del día siguiente todos comían cómodamente.

Al terminar de comer, la primera en hablar fue Luna.

-bien entonces que haremos mañana?- pregunto mientras se limpiaba las manos y la boca con una servilleta.

-que se les antoja hacer?- pregunto Hermione imitando a la rubia.

-yo quiero ir a la playa, quiero estrenar mi traje de baño- dijo Ginny guiñando un ojo. El moreno le sonrió.

-pues vallamos a la playa- dijeron Theo y Luna contentos.

-pero como a que hora?- pregunto Zabini.

-como a eso de las 12 esta bien?- pregunto Draco, pues ya conocía a su amigo y sabia que el moreno dormía hasta tarde.

-me parece bien- contestaron Blaise y Ginny. El moreno tomaba otro pedazo de pizza.

-entonces a las 12 en la playa?- pregunto la castaña confirmando.

-si pero no estaremos todo el día o sí?- pregunto Draco mirándola.

-pues no, podremos ir a la playa a las 12, después a la hora que a Zabini le de hambre, vamos a comer al restaurante del hotel, nos subimos a dormitar un rato, y como a la nos vamos a la alberca les parece?- pregunto la castaña. Todos la miraron boquiabiertos, el plan les había gustado.

-me encanta- dijeron Luna y Ginny al mismo tiempo. Theo y Blaise asintieron, y Draco sonrió, le impresionaba la habilidad de la castaña para hablar, para idealizar. Asintió.

-muy bien- dijo Blaise poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a su habitación a revisar la hora. Eran las 11 de la noche, mas nadie tenia sueño.

-y, Granger podremos ver algo en el televisor?- pregunto Theo, la castaña asintió y se dirigió a su habitación encendió la tele, y las chicas se acomodaron en una cama, para dejar a los chicos la otra cama, ellos dudaron pero al final se acomodaron.

Buscaron una película que a todos les interesara, hasta que encontraron una de acción. Aun no comenzaba pero Hermione les dijo que estaba buena.

La castaña se dirigió al baño y el rubio la siguió.

Hermione se lavaba los dientes, cuando noto a un rubio detrás de ella, se asusto, se enjuago y se seco la boca.

-que haces aquí Malfoy?- pregunto la castaña sorprendida.

-nada mas quería ver que estabas haciendo- dijo el rubio mirando varios aparatos electrónicos sobre la repisa del baño, tomo la secadora de pelo de la chica.

Como la secadora estaba conectada, el chico presiono el botón rojo y comenzó a salir aire caliente por un orificio de esta, el rubio se sobresalto, se lo acerco a la cara, al sentir el aire caliente lo retiro y señalo a la castaña con el aparato haciendo que el cabello de la castaña volara hacia atrás.

-deja eso Malfoy- dijo Hermione tomando la secadora y apagándola. Miro al rubio pero vio que este tenía la plancha sobre sus manos, suerte que estaba apagada. Vio como el rubio miraba el aparato tan sorprendido y curioso, tomo la plancha y la encendió, le dijo al ojigris que esperara un momento, cuando la plancha se calentó, tomo uno de sus mechones de cabello y lo plancho.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos.

-que hiciste Granger?- pregunto el rubio tocando el mechón de pelo que la castaña había planchado, mas lo retiro porque se quemo los dedos. -auch- dijo sobándose el dedo índice.

-hay Malfoy tonto, no lo toques que te quemaras- decía Hermione riendo. - y eh planchado mi cabello, esto se llama plancha y para eso sirve-. Tomo la plancha y se la acerco al rubio, mas este se alejo.

-no gracias así estoy bien- dijo el rubio tomando su cabello con sus manos.

La castaña rodó los ojos, apago la plancha, paso por un lado del rubio y se dirigió a la cama a ver la película. El rubio la siguió.

La película se termino como a eso de la 1 de la mañana, durante toda la película las chicas solo preguntaban el porqué de las cosas que pasaban en ella, mientras que los chicos no decían ni una sola palabra, pues estaban embobados mirando la televisión.

-a dormir todos, mañana nos vemos- dijo la castaña apagando el televisor y encendiendo la luz. Todos se quejaron mas los chicos se despidieron de ellas y se dirigieron a su habitación a dormir.

-nosotras también a dormir chicas- dijo Hermione bostezando. Ella y Luna dormirían en la cama donde los chicos habían estado y Ginny dormiría en la cama restante, pues ella se movía mucho para dormir y nadie quería pelear con ella en la noche por las cobijas.

-fue extraño no creen?- pregunto Luna refiriéndose a las ultimas horas que habían pasado.

-sí pero ya veremos cómo se comportan mañana- dijo Ginny metiéndose en la cama.

-espero que no sea una trampa para humillarnos- dijo Hermione tímidamente.

-no creo- contesto Luna muy segura sonriéndole a la castaña.

-y si llega a ser así, se las verán conmigo- dijo Ginny completamente seria.

-buenas noches chicas- dijo Luna apagando la luz y metiéndose en su lugar de la cama.

-buenas noches- contestaron las otras dos.

-fue extraño no creen?- dijo Theo metiéndose en la cama sobre la ventana.

-si un poco pero tú de que te quejas, no dejabas de mirar a la lunática- le dijo Blaise, Theo le frunció el ceño.

-no la llames así, ella se comporta bien con nosotros- dijo Theo defendiendo a la rubia.

-será que te llama la atención Nott?- pregunto Draco tomando su lugar en la cama que estaba pegada en la pared. El pelinegro tardo un poco en responder.

-claro que no- dijo no muy convencido. -y tú qué dices de Granger eh?- contraataco Theo.

-no sé qué tiene que ver ella Theo- dijo el rubio indiferente.

-te vimos que la seguiste hasta el baño antes de la película- se metió Blaise en la conversación.

-solo quería humillarla un poco- mintió el ojigris.

-pues cuando Granger salió del baño, llevaba una sonrisa en los labios- dijo Theo mirando al rey de las serpientes.

-pues no paso nada, es solo Granger está bien?- dijo el rubio fastidiado, acostándose de manera que le dio la espalda a sus amigos, no les gustaba que le recalcaran las cosas.

Los otros dos se miraron sospechosos, sonrieron y se acostaron a dormir.


	8. retos

_Los otros dos se miraron sospechosos, sonrieron y se acostaron a dormir._

Eran las nueve de la mañana, la castaña se había levantado al baño pero ya no había podido conciliar el sueño por lo que se dirigió al balcón.

Desde su balcón se podía observar claramente el mar, las olas se veían tranquilas, a la orilla del mar solo había una señora caminando con su hija, descalzas. Hermione recordó que solía hacer eso con su madre cuando viajaban a la playa, en cuanto se levantaban dejaban que su padre descansara un poco mas y ellas se iban a caminar a la orilla del mar.

La castaña tomo un vestido de playa rosa, unas sandalias del mismo tono, se agarro su cabello con un moño alto y un listón y se dirigió a la salida, les dejo una nota a sus amigas diciendo que estaría en la playa que en una hora regresaba.

´´recordaba esos ojos, rojos como el fuego, llenos de ira, él lo sabía, estaba enfadado porque el rubio no había hecho bien su trabajo. No había podido matar a la castaña por más que su padre lo obligaba no lo había conseguido.

El señor tenebroso lo tomo por la barbilla haciendo que levantara la mirada y lo viera, le sonrió, esa sonrisa que dedicaba a todas sus víctimas antes de matarlas, esa sonrisa de desilusión por el chico, pues él pensaba que sería un buen mortifago como su tía y su padre, mas resulto como su madre. Podría ser frió, duro, arrogante, excéntrico más no tenía lo que se hacía falta para ser un mortifago.

Le soltó la barbilla, tomo su varita y la dirigió al rubio, unas chispas verdes comenzaban a salir de esta, el rubio solo esperaba el impacto.

-que terrible desperdicio- le decía con voz siseante, dirigiéndose al rubio y después mirando a su padre, el cual negaba con la cabeza desesperado, su madre lloraba detrás de él.

-no por favor, Lucius has algo, es tu hijo- decía su madre con lagrimas en los ojos y mirando a su hijo, Draco le respondía con una sonrisa, quería acabar con eso que no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Su padre no hacía nada.

-Avada Kedavra- salió un destello verde de la varita del señor tenebroso, en ese momento el rubio despertó de un salto´´.

Draco se levanto de su cama sobresaltado, se dirigió al baño, se mojo la cara y se dirigió a la salida. Tras un sueño así necesitaba sentir la brisa que corría por la mañana.

El rubio, sin darse cuenta se dirigía a la playa, mas no le importaba necesitaba olvidar ese sueño, que mas bien parecía un recuerdo.

Hermione tenía los pies dentro del agua, le encantaba sentir la arena suave bajo sus pies blancos con una bella pedicura que se había hecho el día anterior con sus dos amigas en una tienda.

Ella llevaba sus sandalias en su mano izquierda y en la derecha llevaba una concha de mar que le había llamado bastante la atención y por eso la había tomado.

-así que te gusta despertar temprano Granger- dijo una voz a su espalda, ella se giro para ver nada más y nada menos que a Draco. Llevaba una camisa blanca abotonada hasta la mitad, dejando ver sus músculos blancos, tenía el pantalón negro del día anterior e iba descalzo, sus zapatos los tenía en su mano derecha.

-que haces tan temprano en la playa Malfoy, dijimos que hasta las 12- le decía Hermione sonrojándose.

-quise venir a caminar un rato, que haces tú aquí Granger?- volvió a preguntar el rubio poniéndose a su lado izquierdo. La chica llevaba un vestido algo corto para cómo se imagino Draco que llevaría a la playa, pues en la escuela sus faldas eran más largas que el de cualquier otra chica. Su vestido era de color rosa, con unos ligeros tirantes sobre sus hombros, la falda del vestido volaba con la brisa que corría.

-pues igual, quería sentir el agua, eso hacía cuando viajaba con mis padres a la playa- contestó Hermione agachando la mirada.

-quien diría que te vería usando un vestido tan corto Granger- dijo Draco en voz alta sonriéndole a la chica. Hermione se sonrojo y desvió su mirada al océano.

-que me creíste monja o que Malfoy?- respondió Hermione después de un rato, volviendo a mirar al rubio a esos ojos completamente grises. El solo le sonrió.

-pues no es que fuera una novedad eso, sangre sucia- las últimas dos palabras las dijo en modo de susurro. La castaña se enfureció más relajo la mirada para hacerle una pregunta al chico.

-porque me sigues llamando así Malfoy? Que no tu padre era el que te obligaba a hacerlo?- pregunta la chica retándole.

-solo digo la verdad Granger- dijo fríamente el rubio, no le gustaba hablar de su padre.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se dispuso a caminar a la derecha, cuando el rubio la tomo del brazo y la hizo voltearse. Cuando ella se giro, lo primero que pensó que el chico haría, seria que la golpearía, la insultaría o le haría algo malo, mas cuando lo miro a los ojos, a esos ojos grises que mostraban todo menos enojo, supo que no haría nada asi.

-quieres que deje de llamarte así Granger?- le pregunto el rubio, ella se sorprendió.

-pues si pudieras seria grandioso, no me gusta que me llamen así- dijo la castaña aun sorprendida.

-bien dejare de llamarte así para que confíes en mi-dijo el rubio. -se que ustedes tres, o almenos tu y la chica Weasly, aun no confían en nosotros, y tienen toda la razón no deben fiarse de la gente, pero por lo pronto….. -decía Draco mas Hermione lo interrumpió.

-por lo pronto llevémonos bien, olvidémonos de la escuela, olvidémonos de las diferencias, del pasado, las cosas malas, porque ustedes ya cambiaron- decía Hermione. -si Luna ya nos dijo algo así- termino Hermione.

-pues no era precisamente lo que iba a decir pero está bien- dijo el rubio. Ambos se quedaron callados por unos minutos, disfrutando de la brisa, de las olas sobre sus pies, del olor a agua salada, mas el rubio rompió el silencio.

-que es eso que llevas en la mano?- pregunto señalando la concha de mar aperlada que llevaba la castaña.

-es una concha de mar, es más bien para decoración.- dijo la castaña poniendo la concha sobre las manos del chico. El chico la observo detenidamente y vio que tenía varios colores juntos. Agacho la cabeza hacia la arena, dispuesto a tratar de encontrar alguna igual. Encontró un pequeño triangulito en forma de espiral de muchos colores lo tomo y se lo entrego a la chica.

-eso que es?- pregunto el rubio, dispuesto a recibir más información sobre esas pequeñas cositas.

-esto es un caracol, o almenos el caparazón de un caracol, porque ya no el animalito adentro- dijo la castaña.

-te reto a algo Granger- dijo el rubio devolviéndole la concha a la chica y tomando el su caracol. -Quien encuentre mas de estas cosas, ganara algo- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-de acuerdo, pero que ganara?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro. Luna tenía razón, esos chicos habían cambiado, ella jamás se iba a imaginar con Draco Malfoy, en una playa jugando a entrar conchas y caracoles de mar.

-pus depende el ganador escoge lo que quiera- dijo el rubio mirándola.

-muy bien, comencemos- la castaña aprovecho la situación, cuando el chico le decía eso ella ya estaba buscando conchitas en la arena.

Se acababa de levantar, había dormido tan agusto pero ya era suficiente sueño. Se levanto y se dirigió a lavarse la cara y los dientes, después se fue al balcón.

Al llegar al balcón sonrió por esa mañana tan cálida, y tan cómoda por la brisa que había, dirigió su vista hacia las olas del mar, se veían tan tranquilas y tan frescas. Pudo observar, a la orilla del mar, a varias personas, pero ente ellas hubo dos personas que le llamaron la atención. Un rubio y una castaña.

Ambos chicos buscaban objetos en la arena, reían, conversaban, buscaban y jugaban a la orilla del mar, la rubia sonrió, pues cualquier persona desconocida que los viera así diría que son simplemente una pareja jugando en la arena. Luna estaba tan emocionada porque Hermione y Draco convivían, ella sabía que había algo entre esos chicos que hasta ellos mismos se sorprenderían, pues ella sabía que harían una excelente pareja.

-muy bien, se acabo el tiempo- dijo la castaña pues ya no le cavia ningún otro objeto en las manos. Sus sandalias y los zapatos del chico estaban arrojados a unos metros de ellos.

-bien contemos- dijo el rubio. La chica se sentó sobre la arena y el simplemente lo observo.

-ven Malfoy la arena no te va a comer siéntate- dijo Hermione al ver que Malfoy no se sentaba.

-pero me voy a ensuciar todo Granger- decía el rubio sentándose tímidamente.

-ya estas lo suficientemente sucio, además eso se lava- dijo ella. Tomo sus conchas y caracoles de mar y los puso a un lado contándolos.

El rubio la imito, el era más rápido contando por lo que acabo rápido y vio las conchas de la chica, tenían la misma cantidad.

-creo que es un empate- dijo Hermione.

-no ningún empate, yo gane, yo siempre gano- comento arrogantemente el ojigris.

Hermione se rió y rodó los ojos, tomo 5 conchitas y caracoles los acomodo en su mano, se levanto y tomo sus sandalias. -será mejor que nos vallamos, mis amigas ya debieron de haber despertado, y si no yo las levantare ya- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose de nuevo al hotel.

El chico la siguió, y en el camino se encontró con otro nuevo caracol, uno un poco más grande de los que ya llevaban y lo tomo, mas al tomarlo y darle la vuelta observo una cosas negra y babosa que salía de este, lo soltó haciéndolo caer en la arena pegando un grito de asco. Hermione se giro.

-que paso Malfoy? Estas bien?- dijo Hermione caminando hasta ponerse enfrente de Draco.

-ese caracol, tenía algo, una cosa asquerosa, negra, se movía, me quería morder- dijo el chico señalando el caracol que se movía dirigiéndose al mar. La chica lo tomo con cuidado y se comenzó a reír.

-hay Malfoy, eres un exagerado, primero que nada esa cosa negra y asquerosa, es el animalito que vive dentro de los caracoles, los que llevamos no tenían animal, porque ya han mudado de caparazón, además esos animalitos no muerden- dijo Hermione riendo y mirándolo incrédulamente.

-pero, pero, es enserio Granger esa cosa me quería comer- decía el chico algo asustado.

-vaya Malfoy si no te conociera bien diría que este indefenso animalito te ha asustado- dijo la chica riéndose de él nuevamente.

Draco se puso serio, frunció el ceño y miro a la chica- claro que no me ah asustado es solo que jamás había visto una cosa tan fea- dijo señalando al caracol que la chica había dejado a la orilla del mar para que se adentrara en el.

-pues si tienes razón, no es una hermosura de animal, pero no debes ser tan grosero, ahora andando que ya es algo tarde- dijo ella. Ambos se dirigieron de nuevo a su habitación.

Llegando entraron por la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos, los cuales aun estaban dormidos, Hermione se dirigía a la puerta que conectaba con su habitación cuando vio que Malfoy caminaba de puntillas hacia la cama donde estaba Zabini. Malfoy sonreía con malicia, y la chica supo que lo despertaría de una manera no muy bonita.

Draco llego al lado de la cama de Zabini, le tapo la boca y la nariz con las manos y grito:

-BLAISE DESPIERTA DESPIERTA YA!- gritaba Draco.

El moreno se comenzó a mover tratando de saber que era lo que le obstruía respirar, se mostraba desorientado, asustado y adormilado. Abrió los ojos y miro a Draco que estaba tapándole la boca y la nariz con sus manos, el chico se enojo y empujo a Draco, el cual cayó sobre su cama atacado de la risa, la castaña también se ría de la reacción del moreno.

Theo se despertó igualmente de un salto por el relajo que tenían sus compañeros.

-pero a ti qué demonios te pasa maldito desgraciado?- preguntaba Blaise furioso aventándole una almohada al rubio el cual se carcajeaba. -y tu de qué demonios te ríes maldita sangre sucia?- le pregunto mirando a la castaña la cual se enfureció.

-no me llames así que yo no eh sido la que te ah despertado- le dijo seriamente para después volverse a reír. En ese momento entraban Luna y Ginny, esta ultima adormilada.

-pero que pasa con ustedes que no dijimos que nos veríamos hasta las 12 en la playa?- decía la pelirroja furiosa de que la hubieran despertado con gritos. fijo su vista en el moreno, el cual iba con solo un pantalón, el que llevaba el día anterior, y dejaba su roso completamente desnudo dejando ver sus pectorales perfectamente formados. la pelirroja se sonrojo y miró a otro lado.

-pasa que ese maldito rubio oxigenado me ah despertado tapándome la boca y la nariz y gritando mi nombre- dijo el moreno más calmado.

-bueno, bien dicen que es mejor aprovechar las oportunidades cuando las ves, así que eso eh hecho- dijo Draco levantándose de su cama. -ahora discúlpate con Granger por llamarla sangre sucia- dijo fríamente serio.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos salvo Luna y Theo miraron sorprendidos a Draco por haber dicho lo último, pues lo decía muy enserio.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y agrego. -recuerden que decidimos comportarnos y llevarnos bien, y eso no es llevarse bien- dijo rascándose la cabeza. La verdad es que él también se había sorprendido de eso.

-lo siento señorita Granger- dijo el moreno cortésmente tomando la mano de la castaña y besándosela. Todos, sobretodo Hermione se sorprendieron.

-bueno eso es más que suficiente- dijo Luna, y después miro a Theo, el cual llevaba al igual que Zabini el torso desnudo, la rubia se sonrojo y el chico la miró tímidamente.

La rubia dirigió la mirada a Draco el cual le fruncía el ceño a su amigo, le había molestado que él le hubiera besado la mano, a pesar de ser su mejor amigo.

-bueno basta de tanto amor, son las 11, vallamos a arreglarnos y bajemos a la playa- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a su habitación y metiéndose al baño.

Todos asintieron y se despidieron.


	9. declarando pensamientos

_Todos asintieron y se despidieron._

Ya todos estaban listos, cambiados y con ganas de tomar el sol, iban en el elevador callados, habían desayunado la pizza que había quedado de la noche anterior y unas cuantas galletas que Hermione había comprado.

Hermione llevaba un vestido de playa azul con detalles negros debajo llevaba su traje de baño rojo, unas sandalias negras, su cabello estaba recogido con un listón negro, llevaba también lentes de sol y una toalla morada para acostarse sobre la arena.

Luna iba con una blusa suelta blanca, se notaba el traje de baño que se había comprado el día anterior color negro, un short corto igualmente negro, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, y al igual que Hermione llevaba unos lentes de sol y una toalla de colores para recostarse.

Ginny llevaba una blusa igualmente suelta amarilla, se notaba su traje de baño azul marino con rayas blancas que compro el día anterior, llevaba una falda suelta de colores, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y caía sobre su espalda. También llevaba lentes de sol y una toalla azul.

Los chicos al verlas, quedaron impresionados.

Draco llevaba una camiseta blanca, y su short de traje de baño era color negro. Las chicas habían insistido antes de llegar al aeropuerto que ellos se compraran un traje de baño, y el rubio y Blaise tuvieron que comprarlo, Theo ya llevaba. Cargaba con una toalla al igual que las chicas, pues ellas antes de salir de la habitación les dijeron que se llevaran una toalla para recostarse sobre la arena. Llevaba también unos lentes de sol.

Blaise llevaba una camiseta negra, y su traje de baño era color azul marino. Cargaba con una toalla negra y unos lentes de sol.

Theo iba con una camiseta blanca, y su traje de baño era verde oscuro. Sostenía una toalla verde y se puso los lentes de sol.

Nadie dijo nada en todo el camino. Al llegar a la playa buscaron un lugar donde pudieran recostarse todos debajo de una sombrilla. La sobrilla era de color azul con rayas negras, era demasiado espaciosa, tanto para que pusieran tres toallas de un lado y tres de otro, la sombra abarcaba para todas las toallas.

-muy bien chicos yo que ustedes me pondré un poco de bloqueador- dijo Hermione mientras se colocaba bloqueador sobre los brazos, hombros y las piernas. Draco la miro mientras se ponía bloqueador en las piernas, y pudo notar que tenía unas piernas perfectas, bien torneadas y blancas, no se dio cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo observándola hasta que Luna le dio un codazo.

Todos la imitaron y se untaron bien el bloqueador.

-Theo me ayudas a ponerme bloqueador en la espalda?- le pregunto Luna sonrientemente al pelinegro. El chico se sonrojo y le unto bloqueador a la chica, sus amigos se burlaban de él.

Hermione y Ginny se sorprendieron por la petición de su amiga, mas al ver como Draco y Blaise se miraban levantando las cejas y señalando a los chicos, creyeron saber cuál era la razón. Ambos chicos se tenían un pequeño cariño. Hermione le iba a preguntar a Ginny si eso sería posible mas las risas de Draco y Blaise hicieron que ella se quedara callada. Las chicas se miraron y sonrieron.

-quieres que te ayude a ti nena?- le pregunto Blaise a Ginny mientras tomaba el bloqueador y se acercaba a la pelirroja. Ginny le sonrió, el chico esperaba que ella se alejara y la insultara para comenzar una pelea más ella lo sorprendió.

-claro Zabini pero úntalo bien- le dijo la chica subiéndose la blusa y dándole la espalda al chico. El moreno se sorprendió miro a Draco que se encogió de hombros, y volvió a vista a la espalda de la chica. Era blanca, suavemente blanca con unas cuantas pecas, comenzó a untar el bloqueador.

Hermione se reía de lo que su amiga había hecho, ella también había visto las malas intenciones del chico y la astucia de su amiga. Miro a Draco el cual le regreso la mirada, el rubio le sonrió coquetamente, y ella se sonrojo.

-ándale Malfoy no seas grosero y úntale bloqueador a Hermione- dijo Luna poniendo el bloqueador en las manos del rubio. El cual se sonrojo y miro a la castaña, ella también se sonrojo.

-muy bien Granger ven acá- dijo Draco resignado. Hermione se bajo el vestido hasta la cintura dejando que el chico untara el bloqueador sobre su espalda.

Una pareja pasaba por enfrente de ellos en ese momento, los miraron les sonrieron y siguieron caminando. Los chicos se sonrojaron.

-gracias Theo ven aca y te pongo bloqueador yo quieres?- dijo Luna sencillamente. Todos la miraban sorprendidos.

-claro Lovegood- dijo Theo y se volteo para darle la espalda a la chica.

-llámame Luna, pues creo que yo ya te comencé a llamar Theo, perdón Nott- dijo Luna sonrojándose tímidamente.

-no te preocupes, Luna- le sonrió Theo. Todos miraban la escena sorprendidos. Ginny y Hermione intercambiaron miradas complices, y miraron tiernamente a la pareja. Draco y Blaise se miraron sorprendidamente.

-haber Zabini ven aca, o es que quieres quemarte la espalda?- le dijo Ginny girando al chico para que este le diera la espalda sorprendido.

-tú también me pondrás bloqueador en la espalda Granger?- le pregunto Draco coquetamente a Hermione. Ella asintió sonrojándose. -Mas te vale que me pongas bien el bloqueador que no quiero quemarme- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa en los labios.

Después de que todos estuvieran bien bañados en bloqueador se quedaron todos callados, nadie sabía que decir. Hasta que Luna interrumpió ese incomodo silencio.

-bueno yo que ustedes iré al mar, no quiero que se me pase aquí todo el día- dijo Luna, mientras se levantaba y se sacaba la blusa y el short, dejando su traje de baño negro a la vista. Theo al verla se quedo con la boca abierta, se veía hermosa con su piel blanca como la porcelana y ese traje de baño negro de dos piezas, traía un pequeño short negro sin parecer obsceno.

Ginny y Hermione la imitaron, se sacaron la ropa y quedaron todas con sus bikinis y un pequeño short, todos a juego con sus trajes de baño, se colocaron sus lentes de sol y se dirigieron junto con Luna a la orilla del mar.

Los tres chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos viendo a las chicas.

-vieron eso, se ven hermosas- dijo Theo sin poder contener lo que decía. Sus amigos lo miraron incrédulamente. Más estaban de acuerdo con él. Se sacaron los tres la camisa y siguieron a las chicas.

Jugaron, rieron, conversaron, nadaron, buscaron conchas y caracoles, por dos horas y media como nunca creyeron que harían. A las dos horas todos menos Theo y Luna se pusieron a tomar el sol sobre las toallas.

-es extraño lo que ocurre entre esos dos no creen?- pregunto Hermione después de un rato de silencio, señalando a Theo y Luna los cuales estaban a la orilla del mar, Luna señalaba algo al aire impresionada con ojos maravillados y Theo solo la miraba tiernamente asintiendo.

-Theo nunca fue normal, me refiero a un Slytherin normal- dijo Blaise mirando a la castaña.

-si, por lo que me contaron es que él no iba a Slytherin, iba a Gryffindor, mas él le pidió al sombrero seleccionador que lo colocara en Slytherin, puede ser buena persona, pero también es arrogante y orgulloso, como su padre, y su padre le dijo que más le valía quedar en Slytherin- explico Draco mirando a las chicas.

-oigan chicos ya me dio hambre- dijo Blaise cambiando el tema. Draco y las chicas comenzaron a reírse.

-ven, por eso les dije que encuanto a Zabini le diera hambre iríamos a comer- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y llamando a Luna y a Theo. -chicos Zabini ya tiene hambre, vámonos- dijo la castaña, y la rubia y el pelinegro se acercaron.

-uf yo también muero de hambre- dijo Luna tomando su toalla secándose los pies y colocándose su ropa. Todos hicieron lo mismo que ella.

- vallamos al restaurante del hotel y después nos iremos a recostar un rato, para reposar la comida- recordó Hermione.

Todos la siguieron y llegaron al restaurante, pidieron una mesa para seis. El restaurante era enorme, las mesas y las sillas eran iguales a las que estaban en el bar. Tomaron asiento y comenzaron a ver el menú.

-haber Granger dime qué es esto- exigió Blaise señalando un platillo en el menú. La castaña frunció el ceño por como sonó la petición del moreno.

-no no no no Blaise, así no se piden las cosas- corrigió Draco riendo, pues había visto la reacción de la castaña, y no la culpo, a él tampoco le gustaba que le hablaran así. -se dice, querida señorita Granger, podría usted decirme que significa este extraño platillo?-dijo Draco sonriendo.

Hermione se carcajeo y asintió. -Pues bien joven este platillo es un platillo italiano, se llama spaguetti, lleva carne, pasta, tomate y queso- dijo Hermione entre risas hablando con el mismo tono que Draco había utilizado anteriormente.

-mm,, suena delicioso- dijo Blaise ignorando por completo la escena de ambos chicos.-creo que pediré eso- concluyo llamando a la camarera.

Con ayuda de Hermione todos pidieron de comer. Blaise y Luna pidieron Spaguetti, Ginny y Hermione pidieron ravioles con queso y Theo y Draco pidieron unos cortes de carne. Todos comían animadamente conversando y riendo.

-así que es cierto que anduviste con la comadreja Granger?- pregunto Draco después de varias preguntas. La castaña palideció, Ginny frunció el ceño y Luna miro hacia otro lado incomoda. Pues ellas sabían lo que había sucedido entre ellos. -No tienes porque contesta- agrego Draco después de ver las reacciones de las chicas, Ginny y Luna miraron a Hermione.

-no está bien- dijo Hermione tomo un raviol, y se lo metió a la boca. -después de la guerra, anduve con Ron, pero las cosas no funcionaron como quisimos, y al final terminamos siendo amigos- dijo simplemente la castaña y tomo un sorbo de su refresco.

-y tu Weasly?, sigues con Potter?- pregunto Blaise después de un largo silencio.

-no, al igual que con Mione, las cosas no funcionaron- dijo abiertamente la pelirroja. Los chicos la miraron confundidos.

-Mione?- pregunto Theo.

-si?- regreso Hermione, mas se arrepintió por eso.

-porque te dice Mione?- pregunto Draco mirando a la castaña.

-porque me llamo Hermione, y es como un apodo, me dicen Mione, Herm, Hermy..- decía la castaña contando con los dedos todos su apodos.

-oh- fue lo único que lograron pronunciar los chicos.

-porque no la empiezan a llamar Hermione?- pregunto Luna mirando a los tres Slytherin. Hermione abrió los ojos y miro a Luna frunciendo el ceño.

-no creo que sea correcto- dijo Draco fríamente.

-y porque no?- esta vez pregunto Hermione.

-pues, porque, eres tú, y porque, porque no..- balbuceaba Draco. Blaise lo miro y se burlo de él.

-porque soy yo- dijo Hermione incrédula. -y que tiene que sea yo?- reto ella.

-pues nomas- dijo Draco mas seriamente.

-hagamos algo chicos- volvió a hablar Luna. -que les parece si nos hablamos por nuestro nombre? - pregunto Luna mirando a los chicos y después a las chicas. -o almenos por esta semana?- volvió a preguntar después de que nadie le contestaba.

-por mi está bien- secundo Theo. Después de varios minutos Ginny y Blaise se miraron y asintieron. Draco y Hermione también.

-muy bien, Hermione, puedes pasarme la sal?- pregunto Draco entre risas.

-claro Draco- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

-entonces, Blaise, ya no tienes hambre?- pregunto Ginny sonriente.

-no esté nene ya lleno pansa, pero ahora tengo sueño- dijo Blaise.

-vallamos todos a descansar un rato y nos vemos a las 6 para ir a la alberca- dijo Luna levantándose de su asiento. Todos la imitaron y se dirigieron a su habitación.

Al llegar las chicas se despidieron y cerraron la puerta comunicadora.

Luna se miraba en el espejo sonriente, sus amigas se dieron cuenta por lo que le preguntaron.

-porque tan feliz Luna?- pregunto Hermione con ojos interrogatorios. Ginny la miraba de la misma manera.

-pues porque yo soy feliz, no puedo?- pregunto Luna preocupada.

-no será por un chico?, un chico pelinegro, con ojos oscuros?- insistió Ginny.

La rubia se sonrojo notablemente -hay chicas, soy tan obvia?- pregunto Luna nuevamente, preocupada. -es que nunca me eh enamorado de una persona, y no se que se siente estar embelesada por alguien, pero no lo veo como un simple amigo, no lo veo como veo a Draco o Blaise, no sé qué me pasa- decía Luna desesperada tirándose a la cama. Sus amigas se rieron y tomaron asiento junto con la rubia para consolarla.

-hay Luna, pues si eres un poco obvia, y si estas enamorado de Theo, se les nota a los dos, y con respecto a cómo saber si estas enamorada de alguien o no es sencillo, cuando estas con él te sientes feliz, sientes que con esa persona el tiempo se detiene, sientes que con esa persona puedes estar todo el tiempo del mundo sin parar, sientes que esa persona es la indicada para ti para con todo…- decía Hermione, de momento dejo de hablar con ojos soñadores, ella ya había sentido algo así por alguien, mas su relación no había funcionado. Ginny la interrumpió.

-Exacto para saber si te gusta alguien es sencillo, y amiga, se nota que a ti te gusta Theo- dijo la pelirroja mirando a la rubia dedicándole una sonrisa que la rubia le regreso.

-tú le gustas a Blaise- comento Luna después de un largo silencio.

-muy bien, a descansar- termino la pelirroja levantándose de la cama y yéndose a la suya, se recostó.

La castaña se rio, le giño un ojo a Luna y se recostó en su cama.

-chicos creen que me estoy volviendo loco?- preguntaba Theo muy angustiado a sus amigos.

-porque lo dices?- pregunto Blaise sorprendido. Draco miro al pelinegro igualmente.

-pues por Luna, creo que, me llama la atención- dijo el chico apenado tapándose la cara con una almohada. Sus amigos lo miraron inquisidoramente.

-no será que solo es un capricho lo que tienes con ella?- pregunto Draco, pues conocía al chico, y ninguno de ellos tres se había enamorado jamás de una persona.

-no creo chicos, eh tenido muchos caprichos con varias chavas, pero esta chica es diferente, con ella me siento feliz, me da paz, alegría, me entretiene mucho, es diferente, algo que jamás había sentido- explicaba Theo tranquilamente. Sus dos amigos lo miraban sorprendidos.

-valla amigo, creo que si te gusta la rubia, jamás te había visto así- comenzó Draco.

-si, además pues, no creo que estés loco, al corazón no se le manda- dijo Blaise.

-pues si- finalizo Theo recostándose en su cama para descansar. -despiértenme cuando nos vallamos a ir- dijo y con esto se volteo dándole la espalda a sus amigos.

-de acuerdo, yo no me dormiré yo los levanto- dijo Draco tomando el control remoto para buscar algo interesante en la televisión.

-a mí también me levantas chico- dijo Blaise y se acomodo para dormir un poco.

El rubio miro a sus amigos, primero a Blaise que ya se había quedado dormido, y después a Theo. Pensó en lo que su amigo les acababa de confesar sobre la rubia, él jamás se podría enamorar de nadie. Con Pansy todo era pasión, pero nada más, no la amaba el no amaba a nadie. Miro al televisor fijamente y la vio sin siquiera verla.


	10. albercada

_Miro al televisor fijamente y la vio sin siquiera verla._

Hermione apenas y dormito un poco, no lograba conciliar el sueño, un pensamiento la mantenía despierta, mas decidió alejarlo de su mente y después de una hora de dar vueltas en su cama se dirigió al balcón, la alberca se veía fresca en ese día caluroso, y miro el reloj desesperada eran ya las 5.15 de la tarde faltaba poco para salir, así que se adentro en el cuarto y se peino un poco, pues su cabello estaba enmarañado y volvió a salir al balcón a tomar el sol.

Ya faltaban 20 minutos para las 6, y comenzó a escuchar ruido en la habitación de las chicas por lo que despertó a sus amigos.

-Blaise ya levántate- le arrojo una almohada a su amigo y se giro a Theo.- Theo arriba- le arrojo una almohada igualmente. Sus amigos se levantaron.

-eh Draco porque no nos despiertas como una persona normal, sin gritos, ni golpes- pregunto Blaise restregándose los ojos. El rubio le sonrió.

-será porque no soy una persona normal?- contesto devolviéndosela con una pregunta.

-qué hora es?- pregunto Theo.

-faltan 15, pero las chicas ya se despertaron, y me preguntaba, que les parece si las sorprendemos?- pregunto Draco sonriendo maléficamente.

-a si, y como piensas hacer eso? no podemos entrar a su habitación, lo más probable es que la cerraron- dijo desanimado Theo.

-pero que pregunta es esa Theo?, acaso no recuerdas que somos magos?- dijo obviando la situación y tomando su varita de la maleta. Draco le sonrió al igual que Theo.

-bien, esto es lo que haremos..- comenzó Draco acercándose a sus amigos para susurrarle su plan.

-arriba chicas, vamos almenos levántense para darse una pequeña peinada- decía la castaña jalando las cobijas que Ginny se había puesto hasta la cabeza.

Luna ya se había levantado ya y se había dirigido al baño a lavarse los dientes, la cara y peinarse un poco. Ginny comenzaba a desperezarse y se dirigía al peinador, cuando escucharon una puerta abrirse y después de eso, se oscureció toda la habitación, Luna grito y salió corriendo del baño recargándose en la pared para no caer. Hermione se había aventado hasta su cama y Ginny se había unido a ella gritando.

-chicas que sucede?, que fue eso?, porque no podemos ver nada?- preguntaba Luna asustada. Después pego un gritito, pues sintió como algo pasaba entre sus pies.

-qué pasa?- grito Ginny histérica, tratando de dirigirse al buro al lado de su cama donde tenía su varita, Hermione ya había sacado la suya.

-Lumus- conjuraba la castaña, mas todo seguía a oscuras.

-debe de ser algo más fuerte que solo luces apagadas- decía Luna sin saber que pensar.

Hermione seguía intentando regresar la luz al dormitorio, cuando una mano se poso sobre su hombro y pego un grito. Después se oyeron unas risas, unas risas misteriosas, pero reconocibles.

Ginny estaba sobre el buro asustada, tomaba su varita con su mano firme conjurando hechizos al igual que Hermione, mas no podía ver nada, cuando alguien la tomo por la cintura y la arrojo a la cama, tenía un peso encima, mas reconoció ese aroma, ese aroma que hacia algunas horas había olido.

Luna, al sentir algo correr en sus pies, se subió a la cama, no recordaba donde había dejado su varita, pero estaba segura que no estaba a su alcance, y menos al momento que una mano le tapo la boca evitando que pudiera gritar. Después escucho unas risas. Y regreso la luz.

Al regresar la luz, lo primero que la pelirroja pudo ver fue los labios de Blaise, al cual lo tenía encima suyo pego un grito desesperada y algo inquieta tratando de bajar al moreno de ella mas era inútil.

Hermione sentía una mano fuerte sobre su hombro, y después sobre el otro se poso otra mano de la misma persona, y tiro hacia atrás haciendo que la castaña cayera sobre alguien en la cama. Al encenderse la luz, gracias al espejo de la pared, pudo ver que estaba recostada en las piernas de Draco, trato de levantarse más el chico aun riendo la apretaba con fuerza evitando que la chica se levantara.

Al momento que la luz regreso a sus ojos, Luna miro tras el espejo del peinador, a un pelinegro atacado de risa, que era nada más y nada menos que Theo.

-pero qué demonios les sucede?- pregunto la pelirroja, que había dejado de forcejear con Blaise. Los chicos no paraban de reír, mas dejaron en libertad a las chicas, Blaise se levanto y ayudo a la chica a ponerse de pie. Draco soltó a Hermione y la ayudo a sentarse quedando él a su espalda. Y Theo había soltado a Luna y la ayudaba a acomodarse en la cama.

-queríamos sorprenderlas un poco- dijo inocentemente Blaise mirando a la pelirroja, la cual la miro incrédulamente.

-pues valla sorpresita que nos dieron- dijo Hermione aliviada, mirando a Draco.

De repente Luna y Theo comenzaron a reír y todos los miraban incrédulos, como si estuvieran locos.

-pero de que se ríen?- pregunto Draco. Hermione asintió y vio a la pelirroja.

-pues de esto, yo jamás me imagine que alguien de Slytherin, y menos ustedes tres- dijo señalando a los chicos, -nos hicieran una broma así- decía la rubia entre risas, Theo la miraba maravillado, le encantaba escuchar esa risa, era bonita, tierna, y esa sonrisa blanca con esos ojos azules brillantes lo cautivaban.

Todos los chicos miraban a la pareja feliz, se miraron entre ellos, y se unieron con sus risas. Después de un buen rato de reír, las chicas terminaron de arreglarse, mientras los chicos recogían sus cosas de la habitación, habían dejado la puerta comunicadora abierta.

Hermione ya estaba lista, y a sus amigas no les faltaba mucho, por lo que fue a donde los chicos para ver cuánto les faltaba, iba atravesando la puerta comunicadora cuando…

Los chicos se disponían a buscar, sus lentes de sol, sus toallas y lo que necesitarían para la alberca, Draco estaba listo y se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas para ver si estaban listas cuando no se fijo que Hermione iba entrando a su habitación y chocaron. El chico la cubrió accidentalmente con sus brazos para detenerla, mas al momento de hacerlo, la chica hizo exactamente lo mismo y ambos cayeron al suelo, el encima de ella.

Hermione entraba a la habitación de los chicos cuando se topo con un rubio, instintivamente puso sus manos sobre el pecho del chico para tratar de detenerlo, mas Draco alzo sus brazos como queriéndola abrazar y detener al mismo tiempo. Con la fuerza con la que se toparon hicieron que Hermione cayera hacia atrás jalando al rubio consigo haciendo quedar a él encima se ella.

-Hermione que onda contigo?- decía Draco completamente sorprendido mas con una sonrisa en los labios y un poco apenado. La castaña se sonrojo notablemente.

-pues tu, que te pasa? Me asustaste, iba a ir por ustedes- decía la castaña sonrojándose y levantándose con ayuda del chico. En la habitación de ambos escucharon risitas.

-vaya Draco quien lo diría- comenzó Blaise mas el rubio lo miro seriamente haciendo que este se quedara callado.

-bueno enamorados, vamos a la alberca- dijo Ginny alejándose de la pareja para evitar ser golpeada.

Todos se dirigieron al elevador, las chicas aun soltaban risitas por lo ocurrido, y los chicos miraban a Draco misteriosamente, ni Draco ni Hermione se miraron. La castaña aun estaba algo sonrojada, pues no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir y de solo recordarlo se ponía colorada. Draco aun estaba sorprendido, le agrado mucho haber tenido así a la chica, la vio directamente a los ojos al momento de caer, y con solo acordarse sonreía. Nadie dijo nada en todo el trayecto hacia la alberca.

Al llegar, encontraron 4 camas de sol cerca de la alberca y decidieron quedarse ahí, pues sabían que ya no encontrarían mejores lugares que esos y al fin y al cabo estarían nadando y no tomando el sol.

Se acomodaron en las sillas, Ginny y Hermione en una camilla sentadas, Luna en otra, Blaise y Theo en otra y Draco en la última. Todos se pusieron bloqueador por si solos. En la espalda se volvieron a untar el bloqueador como en la playa.

Draco untaba el bloqueador sobre la espalda de la chica, no dejaba de pensar en lo anterior, y al estar en esa posición con la chica solo hizo que sonriera y tuviera ganas de besar ese cuello que tenía enfrente. Hermione le dijo que se volteara, pues le tocaba ponerle bloqueador, e hizo que le chico desalojara esos pensamientos.

-andando que no pienso perder todo el tiempo viendo como nos ponemos el bloqueador- dijo Blaise poniéndose de pie y tirándose un clavado en la alberca. -Vengan chicos el agua esta deliciosa- decía el moreno saliendo del agua y acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirroja.

-Blaise mas te vale que te alejes de mi si no quieres que te golpee- dijo Ginny colocándose detrás de Draco y de Hermione, los cuales miraban sonrientes la escena.

-vamos nena solo quiero darte un abrazo- dijo Blaise haciendo un puchero y levantado los brazos para que la chica se uniera a él.

Ginny aprovecho la oportunidad se acerco corriendo al chico, y lo aventó a la alberca golpeándolo por el pecho, mas Blaise fue más rápido, y al momento que caía al agua había tomado a la pelirroja por las muñecas y la había jalado para llevársela consigo. Ginny gritaba mientras caía, mientras todos se reían, se sacaban la ropa y se tiraban clavados cayendo a los lados de donde la pareja había caído. Todos salieron al mismo tiempo.

-estás loco Blaise Zabini- decía la pelirroja riendo mientras se echaba el cabello hacia atrás.

Todos se rieron junto con ella. Jugaron por más de una hora, Hermione les enseño a jugar voleibol en la alberca, pidieron una pelota y una red prestadas, de tanto jugar, Hermione y Ginny salieron a tomar un poco de sol, se recostaron sobre las sillas, se colocaron los lentes de sol y se relajaron. Theo y Blaise hicieron lo mismo.

Draco y Luna se quedaron en la alberca conversando.

-así que te gusta Hermione?- pregunto Luna directamente. El rubio se sorprendió por lo directa que había sido la pregunta de la chica.

-am, no no me gusta Hermione, porque lo dices?- pregunto Draco mirando a la rubia sorprendido.

-no nomas preguntaba- dijo la chica sumergiéndose en el agua para mojar su cabello. Salió y esta vez el chico le pregunto.

-y a ti? Te gusta Theo verdad?- pregunto Draco con la misma forma directa en la que la chica le había preguntado, mas no se imagino que la chica que contestaría abiertamente.

-pues si me gusta un poco, de eso hablaba con Ginny y con Hermione hace unas horas, y sacamos la conclusión de que si me gusta- dijo la chica mirando directamente a los ojos del chico.

-uf que suerte- sincero el chico, pues recordó lo que Theo les había dicho. -Hacen una buena pareja- agrego el chico finalmente.

-descuida Draco, cuando menos lo esperes, encontraras a alguien especial para ti- dicho eso la chica salió de la alberca se cubrió con una toalla y se sentó junto con sus amigas, el rubio se quedo sorprendido.

Paso otra hora que los chicos se habían quedado platicando en las sillas hasta que, como siempre, el estomago de Blaise rugió.

-uf ya te habías tardado- dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie.

-a dónde iremos a cenar?- pregunto Luna mirando a Theo esperando que este le contestara mas el le contesto con un encogimiento de hombros.

-que les parece si pedimos comida, nos vamos al dormitorio, vemos una película y después nos dormirnos?, en la mañana al despertar, vamos a desayunar al restaurante del hotel y planeamos lo que haremos ese día les parece?- dijo esta vez Draco sorprendiendo a todos. Hermione lo miraba maravillada, le había sorprendido esa destreza para hablar, ella hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo de no ser porque estaba muy cansada.

Todos se dirigieron a la habitación de las chicas, pidieron algo de comer, y buscaron una película, antes de eso, todos se pusieron ropa cómoda. Se acomodaron sobre ambas camas y el suelo, Draco y Hermione se había sentado a la orilla de la cama de la chica, Luna y Theo igualmente acomodados en la cama de Ginny, y Ginny y Blaise en el suelo sobre unas almohadas.

Todos comían y miraban la película. Tras pasar los minutos y la primera hora, todos fueron cambiando de posiciones, cada vez e ponían más cómodos.

Luna fue la primera en quedarse dormida en los brazos de un Theo adormilado pero entretenido por la película, tenía a la rubia con su cabeza sobre su pecho y él le acariciaba el cabello. Hermione fue la 2da en caer rendida, Draco estaba sobre las almohadas con sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, la chica estaba acostada sobre uno de los brazos del chico dormida. Draco le acariciaba mejilla.

La ultima en caer dormida fue Ginny, se había dejado acostada sobre las piernas de Blaise este le acariciaba el hombro a la chica.

Al terminar la película, ya todos estaban dormidos, en posiciones sumamente cómodas, y cada uno con un cuerpo a su lado proporcionando calor.


	11. despertar

_Al terminar la película, ya todos estaban dormidos, en posiciones sumamente cómodas, y cada uno con un cuerpo a su lado proporcionando calor._

Muchas veces, las cosas pasan sin siquiera planearlo, y son las mejores cosas que te puedan suceder, lo improvisado es lo que te llega de sorpresa, lo que te motiva a seguir probando cosas nuevas.

Con esos chicos lo que les estaba sucediendo, es seguro, que ninguno lo planeo, todo se fue realizando improvisadamente.

Eran ya las 11 de la mañana cuando Luna comenzó a abrir sus ojos, estaba acostada de lado mirando hacia la pared, por lo que quiso moverse, más un cuerpo a su lado no se lo permitía. Se asusto, no recordaba haberse quedado dormida, y menos haber dormido de nuevo con Hermione y eso que esa no era la cama que les tocaba. Mas supo que ese cuerpo no era de su amiga, ese cuerpo era fuerte, blanco y un poco tosco, ese cuerpo era de un hombre.

Le costó trabajo voltearse, pues un brazo la tenia sujeta por la cintura fuertemente, mas al girarse se encontró con la cara de Theo, con su cara relajada y sumida en un tranquilo sueño. Quiso gritar, pero se contuvo, no recordaba haberse dormido con el chico, pero no quería asustarlo, ni despertar a sus amigas.

Como pudo se zafo el agarre del pelinegro dulcemente, pues no quería despertarlo, y se levanto de la cama. Fijo su vista en la cama donde debió haber dormido y sonrió. Hay sobre la cama estaba Draco del lado izquierdo de esta, con el brazo derecho extendido sobre la almohada continua, y sobre su brazo, una chica castaña dormía abrazada del rubio. Hermione tenía su brazo derecho sobre el abdomen del chico, y Draco tenía su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de su amiga.

Siguió caminando hasta toparse con unos pies, se acerco cuidadosa y silenciosamente, y se asomo al piso, estaban Blaise y Ginny. Luna se sorprendió muchísimo por la posición en la que estaban sus amigos, ambos estaban abrazados, la cabeza de Blaise estaba sobre la almohada que habían colocado la noche anterior, la cabeza de Ginny estaba sobre el pecho del chico, sus brazos abrazaban al moreno cariñosamente por la cintura, mientras Blaise también la abrazaba por la cintura, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas.

Luna no supo qué hacer, si despertar a sus amigos, si ir a la habitación de los chicos a mirar la televisión, pero decidió meterse a bañar, pues no sabía encender el televisor y no quiso despertar a nadie, todos dormían cómoda y tranquilamente.

A Hermione le estaba comenzando a dar algo de calor, supuso que era algo tarde, pues en ese lugar el calor calaba como a eso de las 12 de la tarde, pero cambio de parecer al abrir los ojos y toparse con un pecho desnudo y bien formado. Movió su mano derecha que estaba encima de ese pecho blanco, lo acaricio tiernamente, y levanto la vista. Se sorprendió tanto al ver que ese pecho era de Draco, se sorprendió al ver que ella estaba recargada sobre el rubio, y se sorprendió también al darse cuenta que ambos estaban acostados en la misma cama. Quiso pegar un grito pero una voz la detuvo y la hizo girarse hacia el pasillo que daba al baño.

-no lo hagas, no te ah hecho nada, déjalo dormir- decía Luna peinándose su largo cabello rubio, la chica ya estaba cambiada, llevaba un vestido negro sin tirantes. -Buenos días Hermione- agrego después de un rato cuando su amiga no contesto.

Como pudo, Hermione salió de la cama sin despertar al rubio fijo la vista en Luna. -que paso anoche? A qué hora nos dormimos?, y porque estaba sobre Draco?- pregunto mirando a ambas camas, Draco descansaba sobre la cama que ella había abandonado hacia algunos segundos, y en la otra cama descansa Theo en medio de esta. Iba a preguntar algo mas cuando avanzo y se topo con dos cuerpos en el suelo, miro hacia abajo y se tapo la boca con ambas manos para evitar que esta soltara un grito. Hay estaban, Ginny y Blaise dormidos abrazados, miro a Luna con ojos interrogatorios y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, y se miro en el espejo para ver su cabello caer por su espalda antes de agarrarlo con un lazo.

Hermione llego hasta donde estaba Luna y ambas se dirigieron al baño a aclarar las cosas.

-que paso anoche?- pregunto de nuevo Hermione a su amiga como si esta pudiera contestarle todas sus preguntas.

-pues recuerdo quedarme dormida cuando veíamos todos una película, yo fui la primera en dormir, dime tu que paso-dijo Luna sorprendida pero divertida, a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto había dormido bastante bien.

-pues sí, todos veíamos una película, debimos quedarnos dormidos- decía Hermione la verdad es que a ella tampoco le había importado el haber dormido con el rubio. Toda la noche durmió muy bien, se sintió protegida. Iban a comentar algo más cuando unos gritos se escucharon en el dormitorio. Fueron corriendo para ver que había pasado.

-pero que rayos te pasa Zabini?- preguntaba Ginny completamente roja de la cara, tanto de ira como de vergüenza. El moreno se encogía de hombros y la miraba dudosamente. Draco y Theo se removían en sus camas dando a entender que ya se habían despertado.

-porque gritas Ginny?- pregunto Luna a su amiga acercándose a ella.

-por que, a este cochino se le ocurrió manosearme mientras dormia- gritaba Ginny histéricamente señalando a Blaise, que estaba completamente confundido.

-pero de que hablas?, yo estaba dormido- decía el moreno tratando de justificarse, él no había hecho nada, y no lo podía culpar así como así.

-no te hagas el santito, yo estaba dormida cuando sentí que alguien me acariciaba la pierna y tu pusiste tu mano sobre mi muslo- decía la pelirroja acalorada.

-pero yo estaba dormido Ginny, lo hice sin pensar, ni siquiera sabía que había dormido contigo, y eso que siempre recuerdo cuando me duermo con una mujer- le dijo a la pelirroja seriamente. La cual se puso aun mas colorada.

-yo no me acosté contigo anoche- grito aclarando la chica, girándose hacia sus amigas buscando respuestas. Necesitaba más bocas que le dijeran que ella no se había acostado con el moreno.

En ese momento Draco se sentaba a la orilla de la cama y se miraba en el espejo de la pared confundido igualmente. Hermione se sonrojo, ella había acariciado el pecho del rubio porque le había sorprendido tanto ese pecho tan blanco y tan bien formado que, por unos segundos, creyó que estaba soñando.

-donde durmieron ustedes?- pregunto Theo quitándole esa pregunta de la boca de Draco, el cual se giro hacia Luna y Hermione. Hermione estaba sonrojada, llevaba un vestido corto y su cabello estaba un poco desarreglado.

-am, pues verán- comenzó Luna sentándose en la cama mirando a Theo a los ojos. -Yo dormí aquí, contigo Theo- dijo Luna sonrojándose un poco.

-y yo dormí contigo Draco- dijo Hermione a modo de susurro.

-qué?, me están diciendo, que entonces si me acosté con Blaise anoche?- preguntaba Ginny algo nerviosa y miraba al moreno, quien se encogió de hombros, dirigió la vista al piso.

-no- gritaron Luna y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-anoche, simplemente, nos quedamos todos dormidos viendo la película, nadie se acostó con nadie, no paso nada anoche, solo nos dormimos juntos, eso es todo- explicaba Hermione mirando a Draco. El rubio aun llevaba el pecho descubierto y se rascaba la cabeza recordando todo.

-si ahora recuerdo, Luna se quedo dormida en mi hombro- dijo Theo mirando a la rubia la cual estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza. -después recuerdo que Hermione se quedo dormida con…- señalo a la castaña y después a Draco dando a entender lo que estaba diciendo. -y después Ginny- miro a la pelirroja y después a su amigo.

Draco comenzó a reír. Hermione y Ginny se giraron inmediatamente con los ojos abiertos, no entendían porque el rubio se estaba riendo. Blaise sonrió ampliamente al igual que Luna. Y Theo solo sonrió de lado.

-se puede saber, porque te ríes?- pregunto Ginny después de que nadie explicaba su motivo de risa.

-pues me rió por la situación, tu estas alterada, preocupada, porque no sabes si te acostaste anoche con Blaise, Luna es obvio que esta sonrojada porque durmió con Theo, y estoy seguro, que ni Hermione ni yo, nos imaginaríamos que en la vida íbamos a dormir en la misma cama- se explicaba el rubio.

La verdad es que todo eso le parecía una tontería. Habían armado un teatro por algo que ni siquiera había pasado. Estaba más que claro que nada había ocurrido. Solo eran un par de amigos confundidos que se habían quedado dormidos en la misma habitación viendo una película la noche anterior.

Todos se miraron sonrojados, mas el estomago de Blaise les indico que era hora de bajar al restaurante a comer algo. Los chicos se fueron a su habitación en silencio.

Las chicas ya estaban bañadas se estaban peinando y dando una pequeña pasada de maquillaje, cuando Luna pregunto.

-creer que estaría mal si le digo a Theo que me gusta?- pregunto Luna mirando a sus amigas. Luna podía ser algo tímida, pero a la hora de decir las cosas era directa.

-no como crees, debes dejar que el te diga primero- decía Hermione, Ginny rodo los ojos.

-claro que no Mione- dijo la pelirroja negándole con la cabeza a la castaña, podían ser mejores amigas pero eran muy diferentes, siempre pensaban lo contrario. Cuando Hermione decía que si, ella decía que no, y cuando ella decía que si Hermione decía que no. -si tu sientes que debes decírselo, dilo, pero dilo con sutileza, no se lo digas de golpe, dale, señales- le explicaba Ginny a Luna mas tranquila, el baño la había relajado mucho.

-chicos, creo que invitare a Luna a la playa mañana en la noche- dijo Theo después de haberse vestido.

-enserio? Eso es genial Theo, que bueno que te animaras- decía Blaise emocionado. Draco no decía nada.

-si pues, espero que no me rechace- dijo el pelinegro agachado la cabeza y mirando al piso.

-no lo hará Theo- dijo Draco seriamente mirando a su amigo, y después dedicándole una sonrisa sincera. Le sorprendía las agallas de su amigo, pues Theo, ni ninguno de ellos tres, había intentado tener algo serio con alguien, solo eran pasiones de una noche y nada más, sin sentimientos. Pero al ver a Theo nervioso supo, que no solo era pasión, o un simple capricho, el chico si quería a la rubia.

Theo le sonrió, y Blaise tomo a sus dos amigos por los hombros y se dirigieron por las chicas. La verdad es que les gustaba mucho su compañía.

-chicas ya están listas?- preguntaban los chicos llamando a la puerta y entrando por ella.

Los tres chicos iban con pantalón negro de vestir, Draco llevaba una camisa verde, Blaise una camisa blanca y Theo una camisa azul marino. Iban elegantes pero sencillos.

-porque visten asi?, hoy no iremos a la alberca?- preguntaba Ginny sorprendida al ver a los chicos tan formales. Ellas llevaban unos vestidos playeros.

-no, ahora saldremos del hotel- dijo Theo mirando a Luna tímidamente, ella le sonrió.

-y se puede saber a dónde iremos?- pregunto Hermione.

-es sorpresa, pero primero vamos a comer que muero de hambre- dijo Draco mirando a Hermione, ambos se sonrieron.

Eran las 2 de la tarde cuando estaban comiendo en el restaurante del hotel.

-me podría acostumbrar a comer comida muggle por mucho tiempo, sabe deliciosa- decía Blaise comiendo su enorme hamburguesa. Todos se rieron.

Al terminar de comer, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a lavarse los dientes, y los chicos insistían en que las chicas se cambiaran.

-vamos Ginny ponte este vestido- decía Blaise husmeando en el armario de las chicas y sacando un vestido blanco con negro suelto y poniéndoselo en la cara a la pelirroja.

-agh está bien Blaise- decía Ginny harta de que el chico le insistiera tanto.

-vamos Hermione, Ginny ya acepto el vestido que Blaise le dijo, acepta el que yo te digo- decía Draco refunfuñando con la castaña, el rubio le tendía un vestido negro apretado con tirante ancho. La chica asintió y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse.

-cual quieres que me ponga Theo?- preguntaba Luna mirando al pelinegro. El chico se encogió de hombros y saco del armario un vestido azul marino tornasol. La rubia asintió.

Los tres vestidos eran sencillos, pero formales, perfectos para salir.

-pueden decirnos a donde vamos?- preguntaban las chicas mirando a los Slytherin.

-solo les diremos una cosa, iremos de compras- decía Blaise emocionado. Las chicas sonrieron abriendo los ojos como platos.

-y después iremos a un lugar que nosotros conocemos- dijo Draco misteriosamente. Hermione lo miro, frunció el ceño y sonrió.

Bajaron al vestíbulo y llamaron un taxi, tuvo que llevarlos una camioneta pues no cabían todos en un carro y no podían hacer magia para agrandarlo.

Se dirigieron a un enorme centro comercial. Las chicas estaban emocionadas, aunque sabían que no debían emocionarse tanto, pues no llevaban mucho dinero, la mayoría ya lo habían gastado.

-a donde quieren ir primero?- pregunto Theo.

-yo quiero comprarme otro vestido, y unos libros- dijo Hermione rápidamente.

-yo quiero unos zapatos, y algo de maquillaje.- dijo Ginny un segundo después que su amiga.

-am, pues yo quería ver perfumes y quería ver joyería- dijo Luna tímidamente.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre si y después a las chicas.

-pues son las 4 de la tarde, tenemos mucho tiempo…- comenzó Theo.

-ey pero yo también quiero comprar unas cosas- dijo Blaise.

-igual yo- dijo Draco.

-bien, entonces hagamos algo- dijo Theo mirando a Luna, le sonrió, ella le sonrió, y volvió a mirar a los demás. - que les parece si nos separamos, acabaremos más pronto- dijo Theo tomando la mano de la rubia, dando a entender que el iría con ella. Luna se sonrojo y los demás miraron atónitos a la pareja, sonrieron.

-muy bien ya que esos tortolitos van juntos, y yo comprare unas cosas que probablemente encuentre en las mismas tiendas que Ginny, iré con ella- dijo Blaise abrazando a la pelirroja por los hombros. Ginny sonrió y asintió al moreno.

-bien parece que ambos iremos juntos Hermione- dijo Draco sonriéndole a la castaña.

-me parece bien- asintió la chica.

-nos vemos aquí en cuatro horas de acuerdo?- pregunto Theo confirmando su reloj. Y así cada pareja de dirigió a tiendas diferentes. El centro comercial era bastante grande


	12. compras

_Y así cada pareja de dirigió a tiendas diferentes. El centro comercial era bastante grande._

El centro comercial era de 3 pisos, pero a las tiendas que Theo y Luna irían no necesitaban subir escaleras. La perfumería era la más cerca, por lo que Theo tomo la mano de Luna y la condujo hacia la tienda.

La perfumería era sumamente elegante, y se veía muy costosa, había muchísimos estantes de cristal en donde muchos frascos de perfume estaban acomodados por nombre, marca y precio.

Luna miraba maravillada la tienda, era muy elegante y muy bonita, y por lo que la chica podía ver era cara. Theo miraba a la chica, a Luna le brillaban los ojos, no dejaba de ver los estantes repletos de perfumes y por unos instantes el chico se pregunto cuales serian los favoritos de la rubia.

-me gustan los aromas algo dulces, no tanto como los empalagosos porque me marean, me gustan suaves pero que duren bastante tiempo-dijo Luna mirando a Theo contestándole la respuesta al chico sin siquiera saber que la estaba pensando.

-o perfecto, entonces sé muy bien cuales te podrían gustar- dijo Theo sonriendo y llevando a Luna a un estante con muchos frascos de colores. -a mi madre le gustan los perfumes como estos, que, por lo que me acabas de comentar, son como a ti te gustan- agrego tomando un frasco rosa pálido largo con letras rojas, se lo tendió a la chica para que lo oliera. Luna lo olio.

-mmm huele delicioso- dijo Luna mirando la marca del perfume que Theo le había mostrado.

Lo miro y el chico ya le tendía otro perfume diferente. Esta vez el frasco era azul, era redondo y más o menos pequeño. La chica lo olio.

-mmm este huele a un mejor, que marca es?- preguntaba Luna, pero en vez de leer la marca leyó el precio. Automáticamente Luna lo regreso al estante de donde Theo lo había tomando, miro a Theo sonrojada y este alzo una ceja.

-no Luna, si ese te ah gustado más llévatelo-Theo lo volvió a tomar y se lo tendía a Luna pero ella lo rechazaba y negaba con la cabeza un sonrojada.

-no Theo, ya miraste el precio, esta carísimo no podre pagar algo así, y menos por un perfume- decía Luna con ojos brillosos como si quisiera llorar. Theo le sonrió aliviado.

-hay Luna- exhalo el chico, tomo el perfume y se dirigió al mostrador para pagar. Luna lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

-a dónde vas Theo?, ya te eh dicho que lo comprare está muy caro- decía Luna esta vez un poco molesta, Theo alzo las cejas y sonrió.

-yo te lo pago Luna- dijo tiernamente el chico mientras besaba la mejilla de la chica haciéndola sonrojarse nuevamente, pero esta vez mas roja. Theo pago el perfume, y Luna no dejaba de mirarlo, como podía estar sucediendo eso, y estarle sucediendo a ella, creyó que estaba soñando. No podía dejar de pensar en eso, aun cuando salían de la tienda y Theo le daba la bolsita de la perfumería.

-wow, Theo, amm, muchas gracias enserio, no sé cómo podría pagarte esto- dijo por fin Luna pero esta vez mirando a Theo a los ojos, el chico solo le sonreía.

Theo la miraba como pensando en algo, cuando se le ocurrió una idea hablo.

-se como podrás pagarme- comenzó Theo, Luna lo iba a interrumpir mas el no la dejo. -no descuida no será con dinero- aclaro Theo, y Luna cerro la boca inmediatamente esperando, asintió. -Te invito a cenar mañana- dijo Theo algo nervioso deteniéndose frente de la chica.

Luna lo miro sorprendida, sus ojos se iluminaron y lo miro a los ojos sonrientemente.

-oh Theo, pero claro que si- dijo sonriente, y después se abalanzo sobre el chico para abrazarlo, él le regreso el abrazo.

Theo y Luna se dirigieron a la siguiente tienda, donde Theo, con ayuda de la chica, compro ropa de vestir, le compro un hermoso vestido a su madre, y varias cosas más. El pelinegro quería comprarle algo a la rubia, pero ella insistía en que había sido suficiente con el perfume.

Se dirigieron a la joyería más cercana que vieron y entraron.

Luna miraba diversos collares con dijes sumamente extraños, pero Theo no quiso interrumpir a la rubia, solo la miraba observar los collares, la miraba cuando le pedía a la señora que atendía en la tienda más collares. De vez en cuando Luna le enseñaba los collares más bonitos al chico y el asentía y sonreía. Theo se acerco a Luna por detrás de su espalda para ver de cerca los collares que miraba Luna, se dio cuenta que cada uno de los collares llevaba, afueras un pequeño diamante azul marino.

-te gustan los diamantes azules?- pregunto Theo señalando los pequeños diamantes azules de diferentes collares.

-era el dije que mi madre siempre usaba, todos los collares de mi madre tienen uno, y yo quiero hacer lo mismo, e recuerda a ella, de este color eran sus ojos- señalo el azul marino de los diamantes, a la chica se le comenzaba a cortar la voz, le dolía mucho hablar de su madre, la amaba mucho aunque no la había conocido por mucho tiempo.

Theo asintió y señalo uno de los collares, era plateado, largo con una gota plateada no muy grande colgaba como dije al centro de la cadena, un pequeño diamante azul marino estaba al centro de la gota. Luna asintió y le guiño un ojo al chico ella también había pensado en ese. Le pidió a la señora que se lo cobrara, lo pago y salieron de la tienda. Siguieron caminando por muchas tiendas, solo veían, conversaban y se reían, de vez en cuando compraban algo.

Blaise y Ginny se dirigían al tercer piso, por lo que tomaron el elevador. Al llegar al piso más alto del centro comercial, Ginny tomo la mano del chico y lo arrastro a una tienda de maquillaje, sabía qué tipo de maquillaje comprar, y había ahorrado mucho, pues cuando se trataba de maquillaje a la pelirroja le gustaba usar del mejor aunque le costara un ojo de la cara.

La chica sabia donde y cual maquillaje comprar por lo que rápidamente lo encontró y lo pago sin dejar que el chico comentara algo. Salieron de la tienda en silencio.

-porque usas maquillaje Ginny? Si no necesitas, eres muy bonita así- dijo Blaise apenado y sonrojado, la pelirroja también se sonrojo.

-muchas gracias, Blaise, pero no uso maquillaje todos los días, solo para días o momentos especiales- explico Ginny son una sonrisa sincera al chico.

-muy bien pequeña pelirroja, es hora de comprar zapatos- dijo Blaise tomando a Ginny de la mano y arrastrándola a una tienda de zapatos.

Al entrar a la tienda la chica se quedo atónita, múltiples de zapatos altos, bajos, con tacón, sin tacón, negros, blancos, azules, verdes, rojos, rosas, de múltiples colores vivos, y de colores neutros, habitaban en esa tienda. La pelirroja se volvió loca al ver muchos zapatos altos con tacón de colores. No dejaban de reír de probarse zapatos y de modelárselos a Blaise, el cual solo se reía de la chica, parecía una niña pequeña con nuevo juguete.

-oh, mira esos rojos Blaise- decía Ginny sacándose los zapatos negros, buscando su número en unos hermosos tacones rojos. Modelaba directo a Blaise meneando las caderas.

-me siento tan afortunado de que me modeles, tengo mi propia modelo personal- decía el moreno sonriendo y mirando a la chica que en esos momentos miraba otros tacones diferentes.

-mira esos de colores, y esos verdes, o esos azules, o no esos color camello deben ser míos, también esos amarillos, y esos naranjas…- no paraba de decir la pelirroja tomando cajas y cajas de zapatos. Se lleno tanto de cajas de zapatos que por un momento Blaise la perdió de vista, hasta que la chica callo hacia atrás haciendo que las cajas cayeran sobre ella. Blaise se levanto enseguida buscándola.

-Ginny, donde estas? Háblame, contéstame, estas bien?, estas viva?- decía un preocupado Blaise, retirando las cajas de zapatos hasta que dio con la pelirroja.

-si estoy bien Blaise tranquilo- decía Ginny calmando al chico, Blaise se acerco a ella y la miro en busca de cualquier indicio de golpe. Hasta que lo encontró. En la frente la chica tenía un enorme moratón que se comenzaba a formar, lo toco con mucho cuidado para no causarle dolor a la chica, pero para darle a entender que tenía algo en la frente.

-disculpe joven gusta el botiquín de emergencia?- pregunto una señorita con uniforme supuso que trabajaba hay, el chico no sabía a qué se refería la chica, por lo que miro confundido a la pelirroja, ella negó con la cabeza y la señorita se retiro un poco preocupada.

-que es un botiquín de emergencia?- preguntaba Blaise levantando a Ginny del suelo. Si no hubiera sido porque el moreno la tenía bien sujeta, ella se hubiera caído al suelo.

Después de que la chica se levanto perdió el equilibrio y se sujeto de Blaise.

-debe de haber sido el golpe- dijo Ginny nerviosa sentándose en una silla con ayuda de Blaise.

Estaban en una esquina de la tienda y muy poca gente pasaba por ahí, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Blaise saco su varita conjuro un hechizo haciendo que el moratón desapareciera y ya no le doliera la frente a Ginny.

-gracias- agradeció Ginny sinceramente. Se agacho al desastre de cajas y comenzó a recoger todo. Blaise le ayudo y terminaron acomodando todo de nuevo.

-muy bien, decidiste cuales pares de zapatos llevar?- pregunto el moreno viendo todas las cajas de zapatos.

-creo que solo llevare estos tres- dijo Ginny tomando tres cajas y revisando los precios, se sorprendió y dejo dos de las tres cajas. -aunque creo que viéndolo mejor solo llevare estos- dijo tímidamente la chica.

-vamos toma todos los que te gusten y vallamos a pagar, que quiero algo de comer- dijo Blaise tomando las dos cajas que la chica había regresado, tomando otras dos cajas extras y pasándole dos cajas mas a la pelirroja, claro que todas las cajas eran de las que la chica había mencionado antes del golpe.

-así?, y como piensas que pagare todo esto?- preguntaba la chica alzando una ceja mirando al chico confundido, mientras este cargaba ágilmente 5 cajas en sus brazos y llevándolas al mostrador.

La chica se quedo boquiabierta mirando al moreno cargar las cajas, se le veían unos brazos sumamente bien marcados, y cargaba las cajas con tanta agilidad que lo hacía parecer fácil. Intento ponerse tres cajas así como el chico lo había hecho más las tres cajas cayeron al suelo haciendo mucho ruido y provocando que el moreno se volteara.

-muy bien esas también, me hubieras dicho yo te ayudo a llevarlas- decía Blaise tomando las tres cajas y dejándolas sobre las otras.

-no no no, solo quería ver si podía cargarlas, Blaise ya te dije solo llevare este par- decía la chica buscando una caja negra y tratando de llevar las otras a su lugar más el moreno le prohibió hacerlo.

-vamos Ginny, te quiero consentir- le dijo Blaise mirando a la pelirroja y dándole u beso justo donde había estado el moratón hacia unos minutos.

-valla, creo que debo golpearme más seguido- decía Ginny bromeando y haciendo que Blaise se riera con ella. Pagaron las 8 cajas de zapatos y la comenzaron a guardar en bolsas.

-no puedo creer todo esto- decía la chica guardando las últimas dos cajas, tomando algunas bolsas y dirigiéndose a la salida. -no sé como podre pagarte todo esto, y no sé cuándo pero te lo pagare- decía Ginny completamente segura de sí misma.

-vamos Ginny no dejare que me pagues nada, ya te dije quiero consentir a alguien, y no es nada, nunca le había comprado a nadie zapatos, es divertido- dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole.

La chica se sonrojo, no podía creer que estuviera cargando con 6 bolsas cargadas de cajas de zapatos. Fueron a más tiendas a comprar cosas que Blaise quería, y después se dirigieron a la plaza de comidas a buscar una merienda.

Hermione y Draco se dirigían al segundo piso, Draco iba a ir al elevador cuando la castaña lo detuvo y lo arrastro a unas escaleras eléctricas, el rubio se freno en seco haciendo que la castaña se regresara.

-pero que te pasa?, porque no avanzas?- preguntaba Hermione con el ceño fruncido, y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

-pero que es eso?, esas cosas me van a comer, no pienso subir por ahí- dijo el chico completamente serio. La castaña lo miro alzando las cejas y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-no me digas que te da miedo, y porque piensas que todo te va a comer Draco?- pregunto la chica irónicamente recordando el drama que le armo con el pequeño caracol en la playa.

-no no me da miedo, y solo mira Hermione esas cosas se hunden al llevar arriba- trataba de explicar el chico, Hermione solo se reía de él.

-vamos Draco no te pasara nada, lo prometo, yo te cuido- dijo Hermione tomo la mano del rubio y como pudo lo subió a las escaleras eléctricas.

Al estar en las escaleras el chico se agarro del barandal mientras subían. Al momento de llegar al final de las escaleras la castaña se adelanto para que el rubio pudiera ver lo que tenía que hacer para que las escaleras no ´´se lo comieran´´. Al tocar el piso se giro para mirar al rubio, el cual, por temor a quedar atrapado pego un brinco y cayo justo al frente de la chica, la cual se partía de la risa.

-no te rías Hermione, ahora andando, dijiste que querías comprar vestidos, creo que le comprare uno a mi madre- comentaba Draco mirando a todas las tiendas hasta que encontró una sumamente elegante, como a las que él recurría, tomo la mano de la chica y se encamino a la tienda.

-pero a dónde demonios vas tú Draco?- pregunto la chica mirando la tienda a la cual era arrastrada.

-pues iré a comprar vestidos, creí que tu también querías unos- dijo el chico confundido por la pregunta de la chica, y señalaba la tienda.

Hermione miro hacia la tienda que tenía enfrente, era un boutique de muy alto linaje, sabía que el chico solo compraba buena ropa, y más para su madre, rimero pensó que el chico se burlaba de ella al llevarla ahí, pues él sabía que la castaña no era rica, pero después pensó que el chico solo pensaba en comprar el vestido para su madre y después irían a las tiendas donde la chica recurría para comprar normalmente. La chica asintió y se adentro en la tienda.

No podía dejar de ver las diferentes y diversas prendas que se encontraban ahí, hermosos vestidos adornaban toda la tienda, miraba fascinada, y no podía evitar buscar su talla en cualquier estilo de vestido que le gustaba, pero tras tomar los vestidos de su talla los regresaba al momento de ver los precios.

Draco se dio cuenta de lo que hacia la castaña, y primero se arrepintió de haberla llevado a ese lugar, no recordaba que la chica no era de las que recurrían a esas boutiques. Después sonrió, miro a la chica con una sonrisa y se encamino hasta ponerse a su lado.

-te gustan esos vestidos Hermione?- pregunto Draco pegado al oído de la chica, la cual se estremeció al sentir ese aliento fresco sobre su cuello.

-si, la verdad todos son hermosos, pero nunca podría comprar algo así, ya viste los precios?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida con los ojos abiertos como platos y señalándole un precio al chico. Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros, y Hermione frunció el ceño, olvido por completo que el rubio era multimillonario y a él no le importaba la cantidad.

-porque no e los pruebas Hermione?- pregunto Draco mientras tomaba los vestidos que la chica había dejado colgados, se los entrego a la castaña.

Ella le frunció el ceño, era obvio que Draco solo quería humillarla, hacerla que ella se enamorara de los vestidos para después burlarse en su cara de que no podrá tenerlos por el precio tan alto. Pero se lo quiso regresar, tomo todos los vestidos de su talla que había visto anteriormente, miro al chico, le guiño un ojo y se dirigió a los vestidores meciéndose.

Draco la siguió algo confundió, la había visto fruncir el ceño y después pudo ver una sonrisa maliciosa formada en sus labios. Se sentó en una silla frente a los vestidores.

-sales para verte- grito Draco antes de que la castaña cerrara la puerta tras de ella.

Hermione salió después de 5 minutos, con un vestido negro largo hasta el piso. La chica dio una vuelta mostrando su escote, la espalda de la castaña estaba al descubierto el chico se quedo atónito. Hermione caminaba con paso lento y coqueto hacia Draco. Se quedo parada frente a él, para después dar media vuelta y caminar devuelta al vestidor a cambiarse.

Salió en otros 5 minutos, esta vez con un vestido azul turquesa igualmente largo hasta el piso, este vestido, era de un solo tirante que atravesaba su espalda cruzando hacia el lado contrario de este, la falda terminaba en un corte de un poco mas arriba de la rodilla hasta el suelo que dejaba al descubierto su pierna y sus tacones negros, que Draco había sugerido que llevara ese día. Draco se perdió en sus piernas, que se asomaban por ese vestido al momento que la chica daba un paso hacia él. Igualmente la chica se volteo y se adentro al vestidor.

Así estuvo Hermione, salía con un vestido diferente, le modelaba a Draco coquetamente y después se metía a cambiar. Ambos se reían, hacia bromas, jugaban y Hermione modelaba. Modeló muchos vestidos largos y cortos, se probó otros 3 vestidos largos aparte del negro y del turquesa, uno era rojo, con escote en V y sin espalda, caía recto sobre sus piernas, otro era azul marino algo sencillo que se amarraba sobre su cuello, y el otro largo era de color crema, casi del color de su piel, Draco al verla vestida así abrió sus ojos como platos, estaban sumamente hermosa, ese vestido se pegaba a su cuerpo dándole una excelente figura a la chica, su espalda era escotada y el vestido era algo sencillo, mas se veía hermosa. Al chico le falto el aire y agradeció que Hermione se metiera a cambiar.

Modeló otros 4 vestidos mas, pero esta vez eran cortos, todos más arriba de las rodillas, verde con un poco de cola y estraple, otro vestido corto blanco con un cinto café sobre su cintura igualmente estraple, otro color dorado de tirante grueso y con una pequeña abertura sobre su pierna izquierda, ese era hermoso, el otro era color rosa pálido, se abrochaba sobre su cuello, tenia cierre en la espalda, la chica batallo para ponérselo, pero no tanto como cuando quiso quítarselo, no se lo podía sacar por sí sola, por lo que llamo a Draco.

-Draco podrías ayudarme a bajar el cierre? Es que no puedo sola- pregunto Hermione mirando a Draco a los ojos, el chico trago saliva y la ayudo.

Cuando bajo el cierre la chica volteo hacia el rubio para mirarle a la cara. Estaban a milímetros de distancia, Draco la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, acortando la distancia, y la beso.

Fue un beso dulce, suave y con cariño. El chico tenía ambas manos sobre la cintura de Hermione, y comenzó a pasarlas por su espalda ahora desnuda. Hermione tenía sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio y subió para tomarlo por su cabello. El beso se profundizo cuando Draco metió su lengua dentro de la boca de la de la chica provocando un gemido por parte de ambos, en ese momento sus lenguas jugaban, las manos del chico exploraban la espalda de Hermione, y las manos de la chica regresaban al pecho del rubio para explorarlo igualmente. Un ruido los hizo detenerse y soltarse. Alguien quería entrar al vestidor.

-está todo bien señorita?- preguntaba la señora que los había atendido para los vestidores.

-am si todo está bien- dijo Hermione completamente sonrojada y acalorada, cuando escucharon unos pasos alejándose Draco salió por la puerta no si antes dedicarle una sonrisa a Hermione.

Cuando la chica recupero el aliento se cambio, tomo todos los vestidos y se los colgó sobre el brazo para ir a dejarlos donde estaban.

Cuando ella salió, Draco llevaba dos vestidos sobre su brazo izquierdo, la chica los miro y supo que eran para la madre de Draco.

-cuales te han gustado Hermione?- pregunto Draco mirando a la chica.

-pues me gustaron todos, pero no podre pagar ninguno, paga eso y vallamos a la siguiente boutique por favor- dijo la chica con la cabeza baja mirando al suelo y ligeramente sonrojada. Draco la detuvo.

-pero que dices chica, no por nada te dije que te probaras los vestidos- dijo Draco tomando los vestidos y dirigiéndose al mostrador, volteo la cara a la chica que lo miraba confundido. -te dije que te pusieras los vestidos, para que vieras cuales te habían gustado y que te los llevaras- explico el chico alzando una ceja.

-pero creí, que tu..- la chica tartamudeaba confundida.

-creíste que te había dicho que te probaras esos vestidos, para que te enamoraras de ellos y que después yo me burlara de ti porque no podrías pagarlos?- pregunto el chico, Hermione abrió la boca sorprendía eso precisamente había pensado. -Por Dios Hermione no soy tan grosero- dijo eso, volteo al mostrador pago todo y arrastro a la chica fuera de la boutique.

-eso precisamente pensé que habías hecho- admitió Hermione sonrojándose.

-Claro que no Hermione, que parte de que hemos cambiado no entendiste?- pregunto el chico

-mucha gracias- dijo Hermione y beso la mejilla del chico.

Se dirigieron a la librería ambos compraron los libros que querían y después salieron de ahí. Ya era tarde por lo que en unos minutos se reunirían con los demás. En todo el trayecto ambos chicos solo se echaban miradas sonrientes y avergonzadas.


	13. baile

_En todo el trayecto ambos chicos solo se echaban miradas sonrientes y avergonzadas._

Como habían acordado, ya todos habían llegado al punto de reunión cuando Hermione y Draco se acercaban, ambos miraban al suelo. Ginny y Blaise estaban sentados comiendo un helado cada uno, Luna y Theo miraban las cosas que había comprado.

Cuando Draco y Hermione llegaron, Ginny y Luna se levantaron de sus asientos con un salto, tomaron a la castaña, cada una de un brazo, se excusaron de ir al baño y se llevaron a Hermione confundida arrastrándola hacia el baño.

Una vez dentro Ginny y Luna soltaron un grito y ambas comenzaron a contar como les había ido, no dejaban de hablar, hablaban al mismo tiempo ambas completamente emocionadas, Hermione solo les sonreía a sus amigas y asentía cada vez que una le preguntaba si se lo podía creer.

-es que no me cabe en la cabeza, nunca pensé que él podría ser así, pueden creerlo un perfume demasiado caro, es mío, me lo compro, me lo regalo, un Slytherin- gritaba Luna mirando a sus amigas.

-a mí tampoco me entra en la cabeza, me compro muchos pares de zapatos, y me curo mi herida de la frente- decía Ginny señalando su frente donde se había golpeado.

-y a ti como te fue Hermione?, porque por lo que vimos tu y Draco estaban completamente sonrojados- dijo Ginny alzándole las cejas a su amiga. Ella se sonrojo nuevamente y les sonrió a sus amigas.

-no se imaginan lo que me paso hace rato- comenzó la chica, les comento todo, desde su sesión de modelaje con Draco, hasta su beso en el vestidor. Las chicas no dejaban de gritar como locas, por lo que les contaba Hermione, y por lo que les había pasado.

Después de que las chicas se perdieran entre la gente, Blaise miro a Draco frunciendo el ceño.

-y bien chico, como te fue?, porque tan serio?- dijo Blaise dándole un codazo en el abdomen al rubio.

-pues que te diré Blaise, le dije que se probara unos cuantos vestidos, la verdad es que se veía bien, hasta parecía una sangre pura. Después de mi sesión de modelaje personal, Hermione pensó que la quería humillar, que me burlaría de ella por no tener dinero, pero le deje en claro que no, que solo lo había hecho porque sabría que le encantarían y se los compre- dijo Draco mirando a sus amigos. Ambos chicos se mostraron sorprendidos.

-es enserio lo que estas diciéndonos?- pregunto Theo altamente sorprendido mirando a su amigo este asintió -no lo puedo creer, tu Draco Malfoy, comprándole a una chica, y no solo una simple chica sino que una sangre sucia, vestidos de noche, eso no es normal- dijo Theo.

-tu ni digas nada que estas igual, le compraste un perfume a la lunática- dijo seriamente Draco señalando las bolsas de compras de su amigo y la rubia.

-te eh dicho que no la llames así- dijo Theo ahora molesto.

-lo sé, pero lo eh dicho porque tu llamaste a Hermione sangre sucia, no la vuelvas a llamar asi en mi presencia- concluyo Draco mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

-bueno, que bueno que todos nos la pasamos muy bien, Theo le compro a Luna un perfume, tu le compraste a Hermione unos vestidos de noche, y yo le compre a Ginny unos cuantos pares de zapatos- dijo Blaise interrumpiendo la discusión de sus amigos, poniéndose entre ellos, señalándolos cuando los mencionaba, y finalmente señalando las bolsas de compras de la pelirroja donde estaban todos los pares de zapatos que le había comprado.

Draco y Theo lo miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos, miraban las bolsas y a Blaise, los tres amigos se sonrieron. Theo miro a Draco en modo de disculpa, el rubio simplemente asintió pero no se disculpo, en cambio se dirigió a una silla y se puso cómodo mientras esperaba a las chicas.

Theo y Blaise solo lo siguieron con la mirada, ya sabían sobre los extraños y repentinos cambios de humor de su amigo, así que lo imitaron y se sentaron al lado del rubio, y comenzaron a charlar sobre cómo les había ido en esa tarde, en espera de las tres chicas.

-entonces, Hermione, dinos, te gusta Draco?- pregunto Ginny mirando a su amiga, con mirada sorprendida.

-pues no sé, no creo, y no quiero ilusionarme con él, ya ven la última vez que me ilusione con Ron- dijo Hermione sonrojada y mirando a sus amigas con una mirada triste.

-cierto Mione, pero no puedes negar que al menos sientes cariño por él, ve lo que hizo por ti, te compro vestidos, te beso y tu lo dejaste- dijo Luna tomando la mano de su amiga y sonriéndole para darle animo.

-sí pero, pues ustedes saben cómo pienso yo, ya saben que creo en todo eso del amor y todo, pero a mí no me ha llegado, y no creo que me llegue el amor con nadie mas y nadie menos que Draco Malfoy, es imposible- comento Hermione mirando a sus amigas.

-porque es imposible? Pregunto Luna alzando las cejas sorprendida, ella no la comprendía, no entendía la palabra imposible, Ginny le rodo los ojos.

-pues primero que nada, el es sangre pura, yo soy sangre sucia, el viene una familia con mucho prestigio, yo vengo de una familia de muggles familia promedio, él se acuesta con cualquier tipa sexy, y yo soy más del tipo que busca a alguien que la quiera, él es arrogante excéntrico y yo..- decía Hermione sin dejar de hablar.

-okey ya basta ya entendimos son altamente diferentes, pero también tienen sus cosas en común, así como que los dos se engañan así mismos- dijo Ginny algo desesperada.

-así? Y en que nos engañamos?- pregunto Hermione confundía y sorprendida.

-pues él solo se acuesta con las tipas por que no conoce el amor, él no conoce ese sentimiento, al mejor ha escuchado de el, pero él se engaña haciéndose creer que no lo necesita, o como no lo conozco lo suficiente eso es lo que creo que piensa, pero todas las personas necesitan amor en sus vidas, necesitan a alguien que los quiera que los apoye, a él nunca lo apoyaron como tú puedes hacerlo Hermione- dijo Ginny mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el baño se detuvo un poco para tomar aire y después continuo antes de ser interrumpida. -y tu Hermione, estas igual si no es que peor, porque tu si conoces ese sentimiento tu si sabes lo que es el amor, te has enamorado, pero no has sido bien correspondida y eso te hizo cambiar de parecer con respecto a lo que significa amor, es cierto que el amor duele, pero si no duele no es de verdad, cuando no te funciono con lo de mi hermano, lo único que hiciste fue hacerte daño, te pusiste un escudo encima para evitar que te volvieras a enamorar de alguien, hiciste que tu mente tuviera una perspectiva diferente de lo que es el amor, hiciste que tu subconsciente pensara que el amor es malo, pensara que el amor te daña, y por eso tu mismo subconsciente cambio, se cerró se puso una barrera para no sentir amor por alguien, y eso está mal amiga no debes ser así- dijo Ginny más tranquila al final mirando a su amiga.

Hermione había dejado correr una lágrima, por las palabras de su amiga, ella la conocía perfectamente y había adivinado el comportamiento de ella, pero aun escondía un pequeño secreto, que definitivamente jamás lo diría.

-bueno chicas creo que ya tardamos mucho, los chicos deben estar preocupados así que vámonos- dijo Luna mirando a sus amigas y tomándolas de la mano para sacarlas del baño.

Los chicos estaban sentados en la mesa donde las chicas los habían dejado, los tres conversaban sobre quien sabe que cosas, las tres chicas se acercaron a la mesa.

-válgame a que se debe este grandioso honor de compartir unas cuantas palabras con ustedes señoritas después de haberlas complacido llevándolas de compras- dijo Blaise guiñándole un ojo a las chicas, las cuales se mostraban algo confundidas.

-pero de que hablas Blaise?- pregunto Luna.

-pues que después de una tarde de hacer compras ustedes nos dejan solos aquí, desamparados- dijo Blaise llevándose una malo a la frente como si se tratara de una tragedia el haberlos abandonado.

-hay ya deja de exagerar Blaise, que les parece si hacemos algo más?- dijo Ginny mirando a los chicos.

-cierto aquí viene la otra parte de la sorpresa, dejaremos las cosas en el auto para irnos a….- comenzó Theo pero repentinamente fue interrumpido.

-espera en cual auto?, venimos en taxi no recuerdan?, no podemos dejar las cosas en un taxi debemos llevarlas al hotel- dijo Hermione sorprendida y confundida.

-veras mi querida Hermione, nosotros hemos rentado un taxi por toda la noche, así que si ese taxi decide irse con las cosas y dejarnos plantados se llevara una muy buena demanda, no sin antes mencionar que se llevara unos cuantos maleficios de regalo- dijo Blaise pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

-exactamente así que si me permiten continuar, -dijo Theo mirando a las tres chicas por si alguna tenía una pregunta antes de que él pelinegro volviera a hablar, como las chicas no dijeron nada este siguió hablando, -bien, dejaremos las cosas en el auto, y nos iremos a un club nocturno que nos recomendaron unos amigos de mi madre- dijo Theo con una amplia sonrisa.

Las chicas se mostraban confundidas y emocionadas, nadie decía nada, Luna porque no tenía nada que comentar, Ginny porque no podía creer que ella fuera a ir a un club nocturno, y Hermione porque, además que estaba igual que Ginny tampoco podía creer que esos tres chicos, que por años las humillaban, en esos momentos las estuvieran invitando a un club nocturno.

-que no les gusta la sorpresa?- pregunto Draco interrumpiendo el silencio que nadie había roto hasta ese momento.

-pero claro que si Draco, que esperan vámonos ya- dijo Ginny completamente emocionada, tomaba con ambas manos sus bolsas de compras y se dirigía fuera de plaza en la que se encontraban.

Blaise sonreía y la ayudaba a cargar sus bolsas, mientras la seguía, Theo y Luna tomaron sus bolsas igualmente, se tomaron de la mano y siguieron a la pelirroja y al moreno.

Hermione se quedo un rato pensativa, no podía creérselo tenía que estar soñando, se dio un ligero pellizco en el brazo, cerró los ojos por el picor y cuando volvió a abrirlos, lo hizo lentamente temiendo por lo que sus ojos podían encontrarse, ella en el dormitorio de la sala común de Gryffindor, mas eso no sucedió, cuando abrió sus ojos completamente lo primero que vio fue unos ojos grises brillantes que en ese momento la miraban cuestionándola.

-pero que haces Hermione, vámonos ya, que si no nos apuramos aquellos serán capaces de dejarnos aquí- dijo Draco tomando a la chica por la cintura con un brazo mientras que con el otro tomaba unas cuantas bolsas de compras de él y la chica. Hermione despertó de sus pensamientos reaccionando, ayudo al chico con las bolsas y tomaron camino hacia donde las otras dos parejas se dirigían.

Una vez ya todos acomodados en el auto, Draco al frente como copiloto, Theo y Blaise en el asiento de en medio conversando con el rubio sobre quien sabe que cosas, y las tres chicas atrás formulando unos cuantos hechizos disimulados para arreglaban un poco.

Ginny se había realizado un hechizo para alaciar su cabello, se había maquillado un poco, colocándose polvo, rímel y un algo de sombra.

Luna se había puesto un hechizo diferente al de su amiga, ella se había hecho unos rulos en su larga cabellera rubia, e igualmente se había maquillado con polvo, rímel y sombras.

Hermione al contrario que sus amigas se había hecho un moño alto, se había aplicado polvo, rímel, y delineador para ojos.

Las tres chicas se veían perfectamente arregladas peinadas, maquilladas y con sus vestidos completamente limpios y perfectos.

Cuando llegaron al club, las tres chicas inmediatamente supieron que se trataba de un club mágico, del cual salían diversas luces de colores, en la entrada del lugar una larga fila de personas al frente de esta había dos guardias vestidos completamente de negro.

Draco abrió la puerta de atrás salieron los chicos y cada uno ayudo a las chicas a salir del auto.

Theo tomo la mano de Luna y la ayudo a salir del auto, Blaise ayudo a Ginny y Draco ayudo a Hermione. Los tres chicos tomaron la mano de las chicas y las llevaron al inicio de la fila dejando a todas las demás personas con la boca abierta.

-varitas- dijo el guardia de la izquierda.

Draco saco su varita y se la tendió al guardia.-vienen con nosotros- dijo cuando el guardia lo miro y con los ojos señalo a las tres chicas que se refugiaban detrás de ellos.

-pueden entrar, disfruten de la noche- dijo el guardia mientras que con su varita abría la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

El interior del club era altamente elegante, había bastante gente pero aun así podían andar cómodamente por los espacios que había entre las mesas y sillones negros de piel. La pista era amplia, muchas luces brillaban en ella donde mucha gente bailaba. En la cabina dos hombres ponían música para comenzar el ambiente.

Los chicos llevaron a las tres chicas a una mesa cerca de la pista, al tomar asiento aparecieron unos menús con las bebidas y unas cuantas meriendas para pasar el rato. Todos pidieron un par de botellas de whisky de fuego para compartir, se sirvieron y tomaron un sorbo.

-así que, que les parece?- pregunto Theo mirando a Ginny a Hermione y finalmente a Luna a quien le mostro una amplia sonrisa.

-esto es grandioso chicos muchísimas gracias por esto- dijo Luna completamente feliz, sus amigas asintieron.

-y esto es solo el principio- dijo Blaise guiñándole un ojo a Ginny, quien se sonrojo.

-miren esto chicos, aquí dice que el día de hoy habrá un concurso de baile- dijo Hermione leyendo al reverso del menú.

-eso es sensacional, me encanta bailar- dijo Ginny acercándose para leer el anuncio.

-aquí dice, que el concurso es por mesa, toda la mesa participa, habrá 3 tipos diferentes de baile, y la mesa ganadora recibirá un premio para cada participante del equipo, vamos chicas tenemos que inscribirnos- dijo Luna dejando el menú sobre la mesa y mirando a sus amigas las cuales asintieron inmediatamente y dirigieron sus miradas a los chicos.

-oh no, no cuenten con nosotros, nosotros no bailaremos- dijeron Theo y Draco, Blaise les frunció el ceño al igual que las tres chicas.

-oh vamos, miedosos no les pasara nada, hasta podríamos ganar- dijo Blaise mirando a sus amigos.

Ninguno de los dos chicos quería participar en un absurdo concurso de baile, para ganar más dinero, ellos ya tenían lo suficiente para que ganar más.

-vamos Draco por favor, puede ser divertido, venimos a divertirnos no es así?- le pregunto Hermione al rubio tomando su brazo y agitándolo ligeramente.

-de acuerdo de acuerdo- dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-está bien Luna pero solo un baile- le decía Theo a Luna quien lo miraban con su cara suplicante para después sonreírle abiertamente y besándolo en la mejilla, el chico se sonrojo, y todos se soltaron riendo.

Pasaron unos minutos más conversando, hasta que las chicas se cansaron, tomaron a los chicos y los arrastraron hasta la pista. Bailaron por más de una hora hasta que las luces del lugar eran encendidas.

-y en unos cuantos momentos daremos comienzo con nuestro concurso de baile de esta noche- decía una voz proveniente de la cabina, todos en el lugar tomaban asiento y aplaudían. -y recuerden deben inscribirse en este momento, en todas las mesas aparecerá un pedazo de pergamino junto con una pluma, coloquen los nombres de los integrantes y el numero de su mesa, cuando terminen con su varita presionen el pergamino hasta que este desaparezca, daremos comienzo en 10 minutos- dijo la presentadora.

-vamos rápido Hermione escribe nuestros nombres- decían Luna y Ginny apresurando a la castaña.

-los estoy escribiendo, lo estoy haciendo lo más rápido que puedo, que mesa somos?- escribía Hermione mientras preguntaba.

-mesa 7 vamos apresúrate- decía Ginny.

-tranquila Gin no te preocupes si entraremos tenemos tiempo- la tranquilizaba Blaise mientras le tomaba la mano.

-listo- decía la castaña, Draco tomo el pergamino y presiono la varita contra este hasta que desapareció.

-ahora sí, en unos momentos mas daremos comienzo con concurso, y para comenzar tenemos pocos participantes esta noche como puede ser eso posible?- decía la presentadora mientras bajaba de la cabina y se situaba al centro de la pista. -y las mesas participantes son; de la mesa 2: Rosalie Sanderson, Matthew Green, George Frawlen y Scarlet Franfluid. La mesa 4: Scarlet Dylan, Damen Kensington, Abigail Winkeston, Mike Reed, Nathaniel Killzar y Caroline Tuff,, la mesa 7: Luna Lovegood, Theodore Nott, Ginevra Weasly, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Y por último la mesa 9: Abril Spink, Robert Bobinsk, Miriam Forcible y Charles Workan. Estos son todos los personajes de la noche, daremos comienzo en unos minutos, por mientras vallan eligiendo, de la lista que aparecerá en sus mesas, los bailes que presentaran cada pareja de las mesas- dijo la presentadora y apago el micrófono.

-bien como nos organizaremos?- pregunto Luna mientras tomaba la lista de los tipos de bailes que se darán en la noche. -Según la lista los 3 tipos de baile son el tango, bachata, cumbia y vals, oh yo quiero bailar cumbia por favor- dijo Luna mirando a sus amigos.

-bien creo que entonces nosotros bailaremos cumbia- dijo Theo asintiendo y mirando a Luna.

-nosotros bailaremos bachata que te parece pequeña?- le pregunto Blaise a Ginny, y ella frunció el ceño, rodó los ojos y después asintió.

-bien que quieres bailar Draco?- pregunto Hermione mirando al rubio y sonrojándose.

-amm, tango?- pregunto Draco mirando a Hermione, ella asintió con una sonrisa, pues tenía muchas ganas de bailar eso.

-y damos comienzo con la primera mesa, la mesa 2- dijo la presentadora.

Y así fueron pasando mesa por mesa, pareja por pareja, primero la mesa 2, seguidos por la mesa 9, luego la 4, y finalmente la 7, donde los seis chicos se encontraban listos, así como en todas las otras mesas habían cambiado sus atuendos, estos chicos no se habían quedado atrás con el vestuario.

Luna y Theo se dirigieron al centro de la pista para comenzar a bailar cumbias, Theo movía a Luna como si fuera una muñequita de trapo, Luna se movía ágilmente, los dos chicos se acoplaban perfectamente en el baile, se veían esplendidos y completamente felices. Al concluir la canción ambos se sonrieron, Theo tomo la mano de Luna, hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se dirigieron a su mesa mientras Ginny y Blaise se levantaban.

-lista para quedar impresionada con mi baile pequeña?- le preguntaba Blaise a Ginny tomando su lugar en el centro de la pista a la espera de que la música comenzara. Ginny rodó los ojos y sonrió a su pareja de baile. Ambos se movían por toda pista bailando, Ginny simplemente se dejaba guiar por el moreno el cual gozaba de bailar, su hermana le había obligado a bailar cuando era un pequeño, y esas sesiones de baile habían funcionado, el chico bailaba perfectamente bien. La música termino Ginny y Blaise se despidieron del publico que es aplaudía efusivamente.

Draco tomo la mano de Hermione, quien estaba sumamente nerviosa, llegaron al centro de la pista, mucha gente los miraba boquiabiertos, Malfoy y Granger en un club nocturno, en un concurso de baile, conviviendo y siendo pareja de baile.

-tranquila Hermione todo saldrá bien, deja que yo te guie- le dijo Draco a Hermione al oído para calmarla.

La música comenzó, Hermione no podía creer lo bien que bailaba el rubio, se movía hábilmente, y lo á impresionante la manejaba a ella perfectamente, le daba vueltas, la cargaba, la pegaba a su cuerpo con cada paso, el baile era algo tranquilo y sensual. Hermione estaba sonrojada cuando la música termino y cuando Draco la tomaba de la cintura para hacerla caer sobre su brazo ella sonreía con su cara a corta distancia de la del rubio. Todos rompieron en aplausos. Ambos chicos dieron una reverencia y se fueron a sentar con los demás.

-y ya tenemos a los ganadores, pero primero el 3er lugar es para la mesa…- decía la presentadora mientras abría el sobre con el numero de la mesa. -La mesa 9- dijo la presentadora señalando a la mesa ganadora. Les tendió un pequeño trofeo, mientras todos aplaudían y la mesa 9 sonreía y agradecía a todos.

-el 2do lugar es para la mesa 4- dijo la presentadora señalando nuevamente a la mesa ganadora, una de las chicas lloraba de felicidad mientras tomaban el trofeo plateado.

-y el primer lugar, para la mejor mesa de la noche según los jueces es…..

HOLA! LO SIENTO NO ME MATEN!

lamento tanto haber tardado en publicar, pero verán, la semana pasada fue mi ultima semana de clases, por lo que tenia que entregar trabajos finales, y bla bla bla por lo que no me podía poner a escribir y pues el fin de semana no estoy en mi casa por lo que tampoco puedo escribir, pero ya aqui esta un capitulo nuevo, espero mas noche publicar otro espero les guste... :)

dejen comentario porfis:)

gracias a los que comentan, y a los que tienen esta historia en sus favoritos..


	14. diversiones

_- el primer lugar, para la mejor mesa de la noche según los jueces es….._la mesa 7- todos en el club rompieron en aplausos y gritos, entre ellos los seis amigos, se dirigían al centro de la pista, tomaban el trofeo y sonreían a la multitud.

-y además de este trofeo de oro, también se ganaron, para cada uno, un móvil mágico- decía la presentadora mientras aparecían flotando unas cajitas negras con un móvil mágico en cada una de ellas.

Las chicas pegaron un grito de alegría, y los chicos sonreían algo confundidos, tomaron cada uno una caja. Y se fueron a sentar.

El resto de la noche continuo tranquila, bailaron, platicaron, rieron, tomaron y más. A las 2 de la mañana ya se dirigían al hotel.

Al llegar tomaron sus compras, sus premios y se dirigieron a la habitación.

-estoy muerta de cansancio- dijo Ginny mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre su cama y se tumbaba en esta.

-igual yo- dijo Blaise mientras se tiraba en la cama al lado de la pelirroja, la chica se levanto le frunció el ceño y lo empujo de la cama hasta que el chico cayó al suelo. -hay pero que forma de tratar a un chico cansado, que solo busca una cama para descansar- comento Blaise mientras se sobaba el hombro sobre el cual había caído.

Todos rieron ante el comentario del moreno. Theo le dio un beso en la mejilla a Luna despidiéndose y dándole las buenas noches, después se dirigió a su habitación para dormir. Draco miro a Hermione, se dieron las buenas noches y el rubio siguió al pelinegro a su habitación.

-bueno ya que la señorita no me quiere en su cama, me iré a la mía, buenas noches a todas nos vemos mañana- dijo Blaise mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación, dejando a las chicas solas.

Las chicas se habían quedado solas, Luna se dirigió al baño a colocarse la pijama, Ginny encendió el televisor y Hermione saco sus vestidos de las bolsas mientras los guardaba se lo mostraba a la pelirroja, cuando Luna salió del baño se unió a sus amigas.

Hermione les mostro sus vestidos, y Ginny sus zapatos, las tres se empezaron a probar los vestidos y los zapatos, ya que todas usaban la misma talla. Cuando guardaron todo, Hermione comenzó a ver los celulares mágicos que les habían regalado en el concurso, todos eran de la misma marca, solo variaban los colores y el diseño, Hermione escogió uno rojo, Ginny uno morado y Luna uno azul, como era de esperarse. Como ya estaban muy cansadas decidieron irse a dormir, y al día siguiente averiguarían como usarlos correctamente, se despidieron, apagaron el televisor y se fueron a dormir.

Hermione se dispuso a dar vueltas en su cama unos minutos después de que sus amigas se habían quedado dormidas, la castaña no podía dormir, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, los vestidos que le había comprado Draco, el beso con Draco, lo que le dijo Ginny esa tarde, el club nocturno, el concurso de baile, el baile con Draco, que habían ganado, los celulares, y todo eso, no podía dejar de pensar en esas cosas, hasta que, cuando dejo de dar vueltas sin querer se quedo profundamente dormida y no sin antes pensar en aquellos ojos grises del rubio.

Una vez ya los chicos en su habitación comenzaron a desvestirse y ponerse sus pantalones del pijama, guardaron sus compras en sus maletas para después escoger el móvil de cada uno, Draco tomo uno de color negro, Blaise tomo uno plateado y Theo tomo uno verde. Trataban de hacerlo funcionar pero ninguno logro ni siquiera encenderlo, así que mejor se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente le preguntaría a Hermione como hacerlos funcionar.

Draco se acostó en su cama, y se puso a pensar en el beso que se había dado con Hermione, no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en despertar fue Hermione, se fue al baño a lavarse la cara para después tomar su celular, se dirigió al balcón y comenzó a moverle a su móvil hasta que supo bien como usarlo.

Media hora después, salía por la puerta del balcón, Luna con su móvil en manos y con su cara confundida, Hermione se rio y le enseño a Luna como usar su celular.

-así que puedo subir fotos de nargles, troposolos, y…- decía Luna cuando Hermione le mostraba las fotos.

-si si Luna de lo que tú quieras, de tus amigos, del viaje cosas así, aquí tomas fotos- le explicaba Hermione a Luna mientras tomaba una foto al mar que estaba frente a ellas.

-buenos días chicas qué hora es?- preguntaba Ginny tomando asiento al lado de sus amigas.

-son las 12.30 floja ya era hora de que despertaras- le dijo Hermione mirando su móvil para verificar la hora.

-los chicos aun siguen dormidos?- preguntaba Ginny tomando su celular y lo encendía con ayuda de Hermione.

-no pues aun no se reportan con nosotras, pero mira esto Gin, Hermione acaba de tomar una foto al mar- dijo Luna mostrándole la foto a su amiga, como el móvil era mágico las fotos del celular igualmente se movían después de ser tomadas, por lo que en esa foto las olas del mar se formaban para caer sobre la orilla del mar.

-eso es genial Luna, Hermione yo también quiero que me ayudes con mi celular- dijo Ginny mientras le tendía su celular a la castaña.

Duraron una hora y media, Hermione enseñándole a sus amigas a usar sus móviles, ella ya había dominado muy bien los tres celulares y sus amigas estaban en eso. Durante esa hora y media los chicos en ningún momento había mostrado señales de vida.

Los chicos dormían plácidamente, hasta que Theo se levanto escuchando unas risitas en la habitación de al lado, supuso que las chicas ya habían despertado. Se levanto de la cama, fue al baño, se lavo la cara y llamo a la puerta de las chicas. Ginny le abrió aun estaba en pijama, por lo que supuso que las demás estarían igual.

-hola Theo buenas tardes, hasta que uno de ustedes se digna en aparecer- decía Ginny haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar al pelinegro, se asomo a la habitación de los chicos, Blaise y Draco a un descansaban en sus camas, dejo la puerta abierta para cuando estos despertaran.

-buenos días espero que no les moleste que interrumpa sus clases de tecnología- dijo Theo sonriéndole a Hermione y besando la mejilla de Luna, quien se sonrojo ante dicho saludo.

-hola Theo, que bueno que ya despertaste, los demás siguen dormidos?- pregunto Hermione tomando su celular para revisar la hora.

-sí, pero no creo que tarden en despertar, Blaise ya debe de empezar a tener hambre, y Draco no acostumbra a dormir tanto- dijo Theo mientras se sentaba al lado de Luna.

-mira Theo, Hermione me enseño a usar mi móvil, quieres ver, mira aquí puedo tomar fotos, aquí están mis fotos, y aquí tengo juegos….- comenzó Luna a mostrarle sus aplicaciones del teléfono.

Mas tárde las chicas habían pedido algo para comer en la habitación mientras que Hermione le enseñaba a Theo a usar su celular, el chico estaba sorprendido con ese aparato, podía realizar diversas cosas en él. Cuando logro aprenderse todo, Hermione lo dejo solo con Luna, ambos conversaban sobre las aplicaciones de sus respectivos móviles.

Como Blaise y Draco aun no despertaban Ginny y Hermione decidieron que era hora de despertarlos. Se dirigieron a la habitación de los chicos. No pensaban hacerles bromas, simplemente los despertarían como personas normales.

-Draco es hora de despertar, bueno lo fue hace un par de horas, ya es tarde arriba- dijo Hermione moviendo ligeramente al chico quien estaba dormido boca abajo con la sabana cubriéndole simplemente el pantalón de la pijama, dejando ver su espalda blanca completamente desnuda. Al ver que Draco no se movía Hermione lo movió con más fuerza y le hablo con una voz más elevada. -arriba Draco, ya es tarde, no puedes dormir todo el día- al parecer había funcionado.

Draco se comenzaba a mover para quedar boca arriba, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una cabellera castaña y unos ojos castaños. Se talló los ojos con fuerza, creía estar soñando, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos su vista era exactamente la misma que la anterior. Se levanto sentándose en la cama y vio que Hermione estaba en la esquina de esta mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-buenas tardes dormilón, ya era hora, si no te levanto aquí sigues verdad?- pregunto Hermione mientras se levantaba de la cama, pero Draco la detuvo tomándola por el brazo y atrayéndola hacia el haciendo que la castaña se cayera en la cama al lado del rubio. -pero que haces Draco?- preguntaba Hermione confundida.

-porque me levantas tan temprano Hermione, quiero dormir, anda durmamos un poco mas- decía el rubio mientras se volvía a acostar en la cama mirando a la chica para después cerrar los ojos.

-no Draco ya no te duermas despiértate, levántate- dijo Hermione tratando de levantarse pero el chico no se lo permitía la tenia bien sujeta.

-por favor Hermione 5 minutos más si?- preguntaba Draco mirándola con cara suplicante. La chica soltó una risa y asintió, se recostó acomodándose de lado para darla la cara al chico, Draco sonrió y cerró los ojos unos momentos.

-vamos Blaise arriba ya despiértate- Ginny había intentado despertar al moreno tiernamente pero el chico no daba señales de escucharla, por lo que cada vez la pelirroja aumentaba el volumen de su voz, a tal grado que ya le había retirado las sabanas dejando su espalda morena desnuda al descubierto, Ginny se había quedado mirando unos momentos esa perfecta espalda, hasta que recordó que debería estar despertando al chico, tomo una almohada y comenzaba a golpear la espalda de Blaise con esta.

-mmm- se quejaba Blaise al sentir que alguien lo golpeaba suavemente en la espalda, no le dolía pero era molesto.

-vamos Blaise arriba, despierta ya es tarde- dijo Ginny tumbándose en la cama cayendo encima del chico aplastándolo.

-pero qué?- pregunto Blaise mientras se levantaba asustado y tumbaba a Ginny a la orilla de la cama, si ella no se hubiera detenido se hubiera caído al suelo. -Ginny, que te pasa?- preguntaba Blaise ayudando a la chica a levantarse y sentándola al lado de él.

-trataba de despertarte, es difícil eh, por eso me arroje encima de ti aplastándote para ver si despertabas y veo que funciono- decía Ginny riendo.

Blaise se comenzó a reír también, tomo las muñecas de la chica y la arrojo a la cama a su lado, para después subirse en ella, se sentó en sus piernas y pego su cara con la de la pelirroja. Blaise no la había dado tiempo a Ginny para defenderse, la movió tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pelirroja ya estaba boca arriba con Blaise encima de ella. Estaban tan cerca que a Blaise le daban ganas de besarla, pero se detuvo al escuchar unas risas en la cama de al lado

-ya deja de reírte Draco y levántate, que no tienes hambre? , ya son las 2 de la tarde- le decía Hermione entre risas. Draco se reía de la chica, había amanecido de muy buen humor, por lo que le había dado risa la manera en la que Hermione lo despertaba.

-enserio ya son las 2 de la tarde?- preguntaba Draco esta vez serio pero sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-sí, piensas quedarte aquí todo el día?- le volvía a preguntar Hermione, mientras se sentaba en la cama y se agarraba el cabello con un listón.

-no, que haremos hoy?- preguntaba Draco mientras se estiraba en la cama y se ponía de pie. Se coloco una camisa blanca.

-pues que les parece, que ya como es tarde, si vamos a comer algo y después nos vamos a la alberca?- dijo Hermione mirando a Draco y subiendo la voz para que Ginny y Blaise la escucharan.

-si me parece bien- dijo Blaise levantándose de la cama y ayudando a Ginny a levantarse también.

-si vallamos por Theo y Luna- dijo Ginny sonrojada y dirigiéndose a la habitación continúa.

-donde están?- pregunto Draco con el ceño fruncido, no se había dado cuenta de que faltaban ellos dos.

-están en el balcón viendo las aplicaciones de los móviles- dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su habitación, pero fue detenida por dos manos diferentes que la jalaban al interior de la habitación.

-yo quiero que me ayudes con mi móvil- dijo rápidamente Draco soltando su hombro buscando su celular en el buró de noche.

-yo también quiero que me ayudes, no entiendo este aparato, ni siquiera lo puedo encender- dijo Blaise un poco antes de que Draco terminara de hablar, también soltó a Hermione y busco su móvil.

-yo primero, yo le dije primero- decía Draco arrojándole una almohada a Blaise y caminando rápidamente hasta ponerse enfrente de la castaña.

-pero yo quiero que me enseñe primero, tu al menos lo pudiste encender yo ni eso, así que yo debo ser primero- dijo Blaise frunciendo el ceño poniéndose enfrente de Hermione aventando a Draco.

Draco aventó a Blaise arrojándolo a la cama y poniéndose enfrente de Hermione tendiéndole el móvil. Hermione lo tomo, y en cuanto el móvil estuvo en sus manos, Blaise se arrojo sobre Draco haciéndolo caer a los pies de la castaña, Blaise levanto su móvil hacia la chica y Hermione entre risas lo tomo.

-me va a enseñar a mi primero- decía Blaise enojado arrojando a Draco al suelo y colocándose encima de él para que no se levantara.

-que no, me enseñara a mi primero, yo le dije primero- dijo Draco esta vez colocándose encima de Blaise para que este no se levantara del suelo.

-bueno ya basta chicos, los dos levántense- dijo Hermione seriamente pero con una sonrisa en los labios, una vez que los chicos se levantaron, ambos con el ceño fruncido, Hermione sonrió. -no se peleen, les ayudare a los dos, les puedo enseñar al mismo tiempo, su móvil es del mismo modelo por lo que podemos aprender juntos- dijo Hermione mirando los móviles y viendo a los chicos.

-estás segura Hermione?- pregunto Draco rascándose la cabeza y mirando a la castaña. Blaise también miraba a Hermione.

-si claro, y ya dejen de pelear que parecen niños chiquitos- dijo Hermione riéndose y dirigiéndose a la habitación de ella. Draco y Blaise fruncieron el ceño y siguieron a la castaña.

Por otra media hora Hermione les enseño a Draco a Blaise como usar sus móviles, los chicos no tardaron mucho en captarle, por lo que, en cuanto terminaron, pidieron algo de comer en la habitación, como nadie se había arreglado todavía, decidieron comer, para después arreglarse y más tarde irse a la alberca.

Como a Blaise le había encantado la pizza, logro convencer a los demás para que pidieran pizza esa tarde. Comieron mientras conversaban todos animadamente hasta que Luna pregunto algo que dejo a todos callados pensando.

-que creen que pase, cuando regresemos a Hogwarts?- pregunto Luna mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco. Ginny y Hermione se miraron para después mirar a los chicos, los cuales se miraban igual de sorprendidos y pensativos.

-am, bueno, no creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso ahora, y menos porque se nos hace tarde ya son las 6, vallamos a la alberca porque esta noche, Luna y Theo nos abandonaran- dijo Blaise rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, todos asintieron dudosos, se levantaron y se comenzaron a arreglar.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la alberca en búsqueda de unas sillas de playa para dejar sus cosas. Encontraron una un poco cerca de la alberca, se untaron el bloqueador en silencio para después tirarse un clavado en la alberca.

Tras nadar un rato, las cosas volvieron a ser iguales, seguían conversando, riendo, jugando hasta se había olvidado de la pregunta que los había hecho tensarse unos momentos.

Theo y Luna nadaban un poco alejados de los demás, Ginny aprovecho para preguntar algo a los chicos.

-es enserio lo de Theo y Luna?- pregunto Ginny mirando a Hermione, ella se encogió de hombros, y después ambas fijaron su vista en Draco y Blaise.

-es cierto lo ellos dos?- volvió a preguntar Hermione, pero esta vez mirando a Draco y a Blaise.

Blaise se encogió de hombros, no sabía porque las chicas le preguntaban eso, el pensaba que lo mejor era que le preguntara a Theo y Luna por lo que pregunto. -y porque nos ven a nosotros, deberían de preguntárselo a ellos- dijo señalando a Luna y Theo.

Luna le mostraba a Theo unas cosas invisibles que estaban en el agua, Blaise no entendía porque su amigo sentía algo por la rubia, era tan rara e inventaba cosas extrañas, animales extraños, y sin embargo Theo aun así la quería.

-conocemos muy bien a Luna, ella no está fingiendo pero, Theo es el que nos preocupa- dijo Ginny seriamente mirando a los chicos.

-pero que te preocupa de él?, si tanto te preocupa arregla las cosas con él no con nosotros- dijo Draco poniéndose al frente de la pelirroja, los dos estaban de pie en la alberca, pero aun así Draco era mucho más alto que la chica por lo que se metió un poco más en el agua para quedar a la altura de ella. Ginny estaba con el ceño fruncido.

-uy si iremos a preguntarle las cosas a Theo, como somos amigos de toda la vida para que nos cuente todo- dijo Ginny sarcásticamente fijando su vista en la del rubio.

-basta basta- dijo Hermione interponiéndose entre los dos. -nosotras solo queríamos preguntarles si Theo enserio quería a Luna, eso es todo, no es para que se enojen- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho mojado del rubio.

Draco se levanto completamente y bajo su mirada a la de Hermione, relajo la mirada y le sonrió a la chica. Después miro a Ginny, quien también ya había relajado la mirada y le sonrió, la chica le regreso la sonrisa.

-bueno la verdad es que Theo nos sorprende mucho, jamás lo habíamos visto así, pero como les dijimos al inicio del viaje, él es diferente a nosotros, él es más tierno, y por como lo veo ahorita, y por como lo vi ayer cuando nos conto sobre su cena de esta noche, enserio quiere a Luna- dijo Blaise sinceramente mirando a las chica.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron y sonrieron aliviadas. Habían estado muy preocupadas de que Theo estuviera jugando con Luna, se les hacía casi imposible que alguien le hiciera algo así a su amiga, pero aun así tenían la duda, no conocían muy bien al chico, solo sabían que era Slytherin y que se juntaba con Draco y Blaise, y por cómo eran esos dos, ellas pensaban que Theo podría ser igual, mas con lo que Blaise les acababa de decir ellas se habían relajado.

-uf es un alivio porque Luna está muy emocionada- dijo Hermione mirando a Draco, este le sonrió y la castaña le regreso la sonrisa.

-chicos ya son las 8.30 la alberca la cerraran en unos minutos- dijo Theo acercándose a los demás con Luna a su lado jugando con el agua.

-oh no, ya es muy tarde Luna dijimos que te ayudaríamos a arreglarte para esta noche vámonos ya- dijo Ginny tomando la mano de la rubia y saliendo de la alberca. Hermione también salió detrás de ellas apurada y riendo.

Los chicos las siguieron.

Una vez en la habitación las chicas despidieron a los chicos de su habitación, batallaron un poco pero al final lo lograron.

-muy bien Luna primero que nada necesitas un baño cuando salgas te pondrás este vestido y nosotras te ayudaremos a peinar- dijo Ginny sacando un hermoso vestido color verde esmeralda del armario y colocándolo cuidadosamente sobre la cama para que no se arrugara.

Luna solo se reía de sus amigas, ella ya les había dicho que no era necesario que se preocuparan por eso pero había sido inútil, Ginny quería arreglarla al igual que Hermione, por lo que no cuestiono a sus órdenes y se metió a dar un baño.

Cuando salió Hermione la esperaba en el peinador con la varita en mano y Ginny la esperaba ala la orilla de la cama con el vestido tendido hacia ella.

Se coloco el vestido y se dirigió a la silla frente al peinador. Ginny y Hermione le arreglaron el cabello con un hechizo, lo dejaron suelto y con rulos en algunos mechones de cabello, Hermione le coloco un broche plateado de un lado para sostener unos cuantos mechones de cabello y así evitar que se le cayeran en la cara.

Ginny la maquillo un poco, le aplico algo de polvo, rímel y unas sombras suaves que combinaban con su vestido. Cuando terminaron de arreglar a la rubia quedaron maravilladas con su obra de arte. Le tendieron unos tacones negros que hacían conjunto con el vestido.

Luna se miro en el espejo y sonrió a su reflejo, se veía hermosa jamás creyó verse así. Abrazo a sus amigas y les agradeció, dejo caer una pequeña lagrima pero fue retirada rápidamente por Ginny.

-nada de lagrimas que le maquillaje se corre- decía Ginny mientras le retiraba con cuidado la lagrima a su amiga y le sonreía.

-muchas gracias chicas, enserio, jamás pensé que pondría verme así de bonita, y todo se los debo a ustedes, me encantaría que mi madre me viera ahora- decía Luna con voz ronca debido a que tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo, no quería arruinar lo que habían logrado sus amigas.

-Luna tu eres muy bonita no necesitas arreglarte, y ahora es hora de dejar entrar a Theo ya lleva tocando un buen rato- dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta comunicadora.

En cuanto Hermione abrió la puerta Blaise cayó al suelo, debido a que había estado pegado en la puerta tratando de empujarla.

-lo logre, logre abrirla, ufff ya era hora chicas Theo ven a ver a tu cita que esta…- dijo Blaise levantándose del suelo y gritándole a sus amigos.

Las chicas se rieron y Luna se sonrojo notoriamente.

-porque tardaron tanto chica creí que ya no..- decía Theo entrando a la habitación mas se quedo callado cuando miro al Luna. Draco iba detrás de él y sonrió cuando vio la cara que puso el pelinegro.

-woow Luna te vez…- comenzó Theo pero no pudo acabar porque se había quedado mirando a la rubia, se veía hermosa con ese vestido verde esmeralda que se le pegaba a su cuerpo de porcelana, su cabello hecho rulos caía en su espalda y por un hombro, dejando el otro al descubierto. -Hermosa- dijo finalmente acercándose a la chica.

-muchas gracias Theo, tu también te ves muy lindo- dijo Luna sonrojada mirando al chico, el siempre tan elegante vestido de negro, con su cabello negro alborotado.

-si si todos estamos completamente hermosos y divinos, pero es enserio que su cita será aquí en la habitación alagándose?- preguntaba Blaise alzando las cejas, todos se rieron y Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-déjalos Blaise, si tan celoso estas debiste de haberla invitado antes que Theo- dijo Ginny sonriéndole al moreno.

Theo miro a su amigo alzando las cejas. -qué?- pregunto a Blaise.

-nada nada amigo ya sabes esa chica es tuya y solamente tuya- dijo Blaise mirando a su amigo y a Luna, después miro a Ginny para fruncirle el ceño.

-bien pequeña princesita si me acompaña a la salida- dijo Theo pidiéndole la mano a Luna quien se la tendió gustosamente.

-claro joven muchas gracias- dijo y se dirigieron a la salida, antes de irse Luna se volteo un poco y se despidió de los demás.

-esos chicos son muy raros, pero hacen bonita pareja- dijo Blaise una vez que Theo y Luna habían abandonado la habitación. Todos asintieron.

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo...

el siguiente cap sera sobre la cita de Luna y Theo y sobre lo que haran los demas chicos..

porfa dejen comentarios,

muchas gracias a los que comentan


	15. cita

_-esos chicos son muy raros, pero hacen bonita pareja- dijo Blaise una vez que Theo y Luna habían abandonado la habitación. Todos asintieron._

-muy bien ya que ellos se han ido, que haremos nosotros eh?- pregunto Draco sentándose una silla del comedor de las chicas.

-pues podemos ir al bar, les gustaría chicas?- pregunto Blaise mirando a Hermione y a Ginny.

-si lo que ustedes quieren es ponernos borrachas créanme que conmigo no funcionara- dijo Ginny mirando a Blaise con el ceño fruncido, el moreno abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-claro que no Ginny- dijo Draco contestando por su amigo.

-estaría bien, podríamos tomar un poco y conversar un rato les parece?- pregunto Hermione y miro a su amiga.

-de acuerdo- dijo Ginny mirando de reojo a Blaise y sonriéndole, el chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

Los cuatro amigos se dirigieron al bar del hotel, había música en vivo. Tomaron asiento en una mesa cerca de la barra, pidieron unas cervezas, Hermione supuso que Draco y Blaise ya sabían que no eran cervezas de mantequilla pues ellos ya habían estado en el bar por lo que se podría decir que ellos ya sabían más o menos sobre las bebidas alcohólicas muggles, pero Ginny no sabía.

Las cervezas llegaron y todos le dieron un sorbo pequeño, pero Ginny le dio un sorbo normal como cuando tomaba cerveza de mantequilla. La pelirroja sintió cuando la cerveza pasaba por su garganta pues el gran trago que bebió lo sentía un poco seco y pesado, por lo que tosió un poco.

-tranquila Ginny, no te la tomes tan aprisa que se te subirá, creo que solo tomaras cerveza- dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza y sonriéndole a su amiga.

-creí que era cerveza de mantequilla, se me olvido que estábamos en un lugar muggle y que la cerveza es diferente- dijo Ginny dejando su cerveza sobre la mesita.

Pasaban las horas y ellos tomaban y conversaban animadamente, una vez que todos se tomaron dos cervezas cada uno, pidieron algo un poco más fuerte, Draco y Hermione pidieron whiskey y Blaise y Ginny pidieron tequila, claro que con la condición de que todos tomaran un poco y tranquilamente, pero con forme pasaba el tiempo seguían pidiendo y pidiendo bebidas.

-bien Theo a dónde iremos?- pregunto Luna mirando fijamente al chico una vez que estaban en el elevador.

-tenemos reservaciones en un restaurante italiano cerca del hotel, espero que te agrade- dijo Theo mirando a la rubia con vergüenza, jamás había tratado de impresionar a una chica para tener algo más que una simple amistad.

-claro que si Theo no te preocupes- le contesto Luna acariciando la mejilla del chico.

Theo le sonrió, tomo la mano de Luna y la condujo a la salida del hotel. Fueron caminando, pues quedaba muy cerca el restaurante, no sabían pedir un taxi y la noche estaba cómodamente fresca.

Entraron al restaurante italiano, Theo dio su nombre a la recepcionista y esta los condujo a una mesa para dos, un poco alejados de toda la gente.

El lugar era hermoso, muy elegante con música tranquila de fondo. No había mucha gente pues el lugar era muy formal como para que hubiera tantas personas.

Tomaron asiento, Theo ayudo a Luna a sentarse, la acerco a la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

-espero que esta mesa sea de su agrado- dijo la recepcionista que los había llevado hasta ahí, Luna le asintió con la cabeza. –en unos momentos les mandaremos a alguien para que les tome la orden, aquí están sus menús- dijo por ultimo la morena y se alejo de la pareja.

Theo solo miraba a Luna, se veía realmente hermosa, su piel clara contrastaba perfectamente con ese vestido, con su cabello rubio largo cayendo por su espalda y con esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

Luna se sentía maravillada con el lugar, era hermoso y muy elegante. Noto que Theo la miraba, se ruborizo ligeramente y miro al chico.

-te ves hermosa Luna- le dijo Theo mirando a la chica, después de que ella lo volteo a ver, y pudo observar como la rubia se sonrojaba.

-muchas gracias Theo, tu también te ves muy lindo- le dijo Luna sonrojada al chico, nunca le había tocado salir con un chico, y menos que le dijera algo así.

-desean ordenar algo de tomar?- pregunto un camarero moreno de ojos grises, no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del chico.

Theo miro a Luna y le tendió el menú para que escogiera algo, la chica rápidamente lo abrió para buscar el menú de las bebidas. Luna no entendía aquel menú, miro al pelinegro y le sonrió algo sonrojada. Theo la entendió.

-te encargo una botella de este vino- le dijo Theo al camarero señalando un nombre en el menú. Ese nombre se le hacía conocido, su tía lo tomaba en casa del chico hace un par de años antes de morir, nunca se le olvido el dulzor de dicho vino.

El camarero asintió y se fue. Luna aun lo miraba esta vez un poco sorprendida.

-que has pedido Theo?- pregunto Luna, no entendió lo que el chico había pedido, y mucho menos pensó que el chico supiera lo que había ordenado.

-es un vino Luna, tranquila es dulce, lo tomaba mi tía hace años cuando iba a mi casa, ella no es bruja por lo que le gustaban las bebidas de los muggles, y siempre recordé el sabor y el nombre- dijo Theo sonriéndole a la chica. –Además supuse que no te gustaría tomar algo tan fuerte, por eso decidí pedir vino dulce- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros. No se imaginaba a la rubia bebiendo alcohol.

-muchas gracias Theo- le dijo Luna sonriéndole al chico.

El camarero regreso con una botella de vino y dos copas, dejo las copas sobre la mesa, las lleno con vino y se retiro. El vino era de color morado fuerte.

Luna tomo un sorbo pequeño, un poco indecisa, no sabía si sería buena idea, ella nunca había bebido alcohol y pues mucho menos muggle. Trago lentamente el líquido morado y sonrió. Como Theo había dicho, el vino era dulce y para nada fuerte, pasaba por su garganta deliciosa y suavemente dejando a su paso un riquísimo sabor dulce.

-te gusto Luna?- pregunto Theo sonriéndole a la chica, vio como la rubia saboreo el vino y supo que le había gustado, pero ella no había dicho nada y quería saber su opinión.

-Theo esta delicioso, es tan dulce- dijo Luna dejando su copa sobre la mesa y mirando al chico sonriéndole abiertamente.

-me alegra que te haya gustado, pero ahora cuéntame un poco de ti, de tu vida, de tu padre, todo- dijo Theo dejando igualmente su copa en la mesa y mirando a Luna interesadamente.

-bueno, pues que te puedo contar?- se preguntaba Luna moviendo sus dedos un poco nerviosa, nunca había hablado de su vida con alguien y menos con un chico. Solo sus amigas lo sabían. –pues, ya ves que te dije que vivía con mi padre- dijo Luna mirando a Theo, el chico asintió dejándola que continuara –pues él es editor del quisquilloso, sabe mucho sobre criaturas, criaturas que los demás magos y brujas ignoran- dijo Luna mirando a Theo pero el solo levanto una ceja por lo que la chica le explico mejor. –el quisquilloso es una revista, mi padre se encarga de los artículos sobre las criaturas mágicas que la gente no menciona mucho- dijo Luna.

-como que criaturas mágicas?- pregunto Theo mas interesado.

-pues como los torposolos, nargles, Plimpys de agua dulce, y muchos más, cuando volvamos al colegio te mostrare una revista- le prometió Luna y Theo le sonrió.

-gustan ordenar algo de comer?- pregunto el mismo camarero que los había atendido.

Ambos miraron el menú, como no entendían muchos platillos pidieron spaggetti y unos ravioles que era algo que ya conocían gracias a Hermione. Después de pedir el camarero se alejo esta vez retirando sus menús.

-bien ahora cuéntame de ti Theo- le pregunto Luna al chico mirándolo.

-pero aun no has terminado, sigue tu- dijo Theo un poco sorprendido por el comentario de la rubia.

-pues no tengo nada más que contar, ya sabes de mi, estoy en Ravenclaw, no tengo muchos amigos..- lo ultimo lo dijo con el ceño fruncido por lo que el chico la detuvo.

-bueno si, pero algo mas, que te gusta hacer en vacaciones, o durante tus horas libres- le dijo Theo.

-pues en vacaciones me dedico a ayudarle a mi padre con la revista, o a veces cuido a mis primitos cuando van de visita a mi casa, y durante mis ratos libres, siempre leo o practico hechizos y encantamientos- dijo Luna sonriéndole al chico, ya no se lo ocurría nada más para contarle.

Theo la miro y le sonrió, ya sabía algo más de ella. El camarero llego con los platillos, los puso delante de ellos y se fue.

Luna comió un raviol y sonrió, le había gustado mucho ese platillo desde que lo probó con Hermione. Theo también tomo un poco de spagetti y lo comió. Mantuvieron el silencio por 5 minutos cuando Luna volvió a insistir.

-cuéntame ahora sobre ti Theo, sobre tu familia- dijo Luna mirando al chico y tomando un poco de vino.

-bueno pues, ya sabes sobre mi padre, y así- el chico tartamudeaba no sabía que contarle no quería que supiera sobre su padre por lo que continuo –mi madre vive conmigo en verano, a veces realiza reuniones familiares y pues ya, no es muy interesante mi vida- dijo el chico algo serio y molesto, le molestaba el no poderle contar las cosas a Luna, aun que sabía que si se la contaba ella podría asustarse o algo por el estilo por lo que se detuvo y fijo su vista en la copa de vino.

-tranquilo Theo, cuéntame sobre ti, no es necesario que me cuentes de tu familia si te molesta o si no quieres- dijo Luna colocando su mano sobre el hombro del chico y acariciándolo suavemente para reconfortar al pelinegro. –que te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres- pregunto de nuevo la rubia.

-bueno pues al igual que tu, me gusta leer, o practicar algo de pociones y encantamientos, a veces experimento un poco con ambos- dijo Theo sonriéndole a la chica.

Luna le sonrió, algo tímida, pues sabía que por andar experimentando su madre había tenido un accidente, pero no quiso decirle nada al chico.

La cena transcurrió de lo más normal, conversaban sobre cualquier cosa, reían, comían y bebían algo de vino. Al terminar la cena Theo invito a Luna a un parque que había por ahí cerca y la chica asintió.

Llegaron al parque el cual era completamente verde, hermoso e iluminado por unos cuantos faroles alrededor del parque, encontraron una banca, tomaron asiento y siguieron platicando.

Duraron casi dos horas cuando de la nada, Luna se levanto de la banca, se quito los zapatos, corrió hacia el césped y se sentó en el, después tomó entre sus manos una hermosas flores azuladas.

Theo se rio, estaba maravillado con la chica, admitía que era algo distraída y de repente le habla sobre cosas que no entendía, pero le encantaban le gustaba mucho su forma de ser, era hermosa.

Vio como Luna tomaba unas florecitas azules y se acerco a ella.

-mira Theo son hermosas- dijo Luna alzando las flores hacia el chico para que él pudiera tomarlas.

Luna se movió un poco a su derecha dejándole espacio al chico para que tomara asiendo junto con ella. Tímidamente se sentó.

-cierto Luna son hermosas- dijo Theo con una sonrisa y mirando a la chica.

Luna se rio y se acostó en el césped verde, miraba las estrellas.

-me encanta mirar las estrellas en el cielo, a ti no Theo?- le pregunto Luna al chico sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba.

-la verdad es que nunca lo eh hecho- le contesto el chico acostándose al lado de Luna.

-por las noches en el colegio miro a través de mi ventana las estrellas, y en verano antes de dormir me recuesto en el jardín de mi casa a mirarlas- le dijo Luna a Theo.

Theo le sonrió y miro las estrellas junto con Luna.

Ambos estaban sumamente cómodos, acostados en el césped, les había encantado su cita, pero ya comenzaba a refrescar y decidieron volver al hotel.

Theo se levanto y ayudo a Luna a levantarse en ese momento comenzó a llover, eran pequeñas gotitas frescas y la pareja sonrió, se refrescaron un rato en el agua, Luna corría extendiendo los brazos y jugando con la lluvia, Theo la miraba, se reía y trataba de alcanzarla.

Cuando la tomo entre sus manos, ambos se abrazaron tiernamente, los dos estaban completamente mojados. Dejaron de abrazarse, Theo se acerco a Luna y la beso. Fue un beso corto, cuando se separaron ella solo le sonrió.

Para volver al hotel Luna no se quiso poner los zapatos nuevamente por que ya le había molestado, comenzó a caminar pero Theo la tomo con cuidado y la cargó sobre su espalda. Comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel, mientras que Luna reía y estiraba los brazos para sentir más gotas cayendo por su piel.

Llegaron al hotel y entraron, eran las 12.30 eh imaginaron que los chicos posiblemente aun estarían en el bar, por lo que subieron a la habitación a darse un baño y ponerse ropa seca.

Una vez ya cambiados, decidieron ver algo en la televisión ya que no habían llegado sus amigos, estaban en la habitación de las chicas. Después de un rato lograron encender el televisor y miraron una película abrazados.

-espero les haya gustado este capitulo

Lamento haber tardado en actualizar y por lo tanto les dejo este cap y más tarde publicare otro :3

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios enserio me hacen tan feliz :3

Gracias a los que me tienen en sus favoritos, y gracias a los que me comentan los quiero mucho

Espero les guste :)


	16. confesiones

_Después de un rato lograron encender el televisor y miraron una película abrazados._

Mientras la pareja veía una película, cuatro amigos, dos Slytherin y dos Griffindor conversaban animadamente mientras bebían un poco.

-y bien Ginny, porque dijiste que ya no andabas con Potter?- pregunto Blaise mientras tomaba un trago de tequila.

-pues ya te había contado, las cosas no se dieron bien, al terminar de la guerra Harry y yo duramos muy poco, éramos felices o al menos yo lo era, pero después el amor se fue apagando y unos días antes de regresar a Hogwarts lo atrapé besándose con una tipa, yo iba a darle una sorpresa cuando la que recibió la sorpresa fui yo. Trato de disculparse y después de muchos intentos lo perdone pero le deje en claro que no dejaría que me hiciera daño de nuevo por lo que terminamos- dijo Ginny un poco seria y con el ceño fruncido mientras veía a Blaise.

-y después de él no te has enamorado o encaprichado de nadie más?- pregunto Blaise mirando a Ginny.

-pues encaprichado si un poco pero enamorado no, no es que ya no crea en el amor, pero siento que me abandono ese sentimiento- dijo Ginny algo resentida y tomo un trago de su bebida.

Blaise solo la miraba, él sabía que ya se había pasado con el tequila pues a pesar de que aun estaba consiente ya se sentía algo mareado.

-y bien que hay de ti, no te has enamorado nunca?- le pregunto Ginny después de un rato de que el chico se quedo callado.

-enamorado no, nunca me enamorare de nadie- dijo el moreno frunciendo el ceño y después continuo –y aunque si me eh encaprichado una vez todo lo demás ha sido superficial- concluyo Blaise.

-como que superficial?- pregunto Ginny, ella también ya se sentía un poco mareada, Hermione le había advertido que si se pasaba del alcohol se sentiría así.

-pues sí, solo eh salido con chicas, por así decirlo- le dijo el moreno, no quería decirle que se acostaba con ellas y al día siguiente las dejaba.

-solo las utilizas, solo juegas con ellas, las lastimas?- pregunto Ginny algo alterada y nerviosa.

-no yo no juego con ellas, y no las lastimo…- dijo Blaise pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

-pero si las utilizas verdad?-pregunto Ginny esta vez algo enfadada.

-no Ginny tranquila, no te alteres no las utilizo, ni juego con ellas ni las lastimo, ellas ya saben, que yo no les puedo dar amor, ellas ya saben a lo que se enfrentan, por así decirlo- dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros.

Ginny se calmo pero aun tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a Blaise recelosamente. Ya habían jugado con ella y no era lindo, por lo que no le gustaba enterarse de personas que jugaran con los sentimientos de las chicas. Pero Blaise le explico que ellas ya sabían, y si ellas eran consientes de cómo era el moreno y aun así se acostaban con él pues muy su problema

A Blaise le había sorprendido la reacción de Ginny, no se espero que la pelirroja se pudiera alterar por lo que dijo, aunque después pensó las cosas y supo que se había puesto así por lo que Potter le había hecho. De cierta manera la entendió y se molesto tanto con Potter que frunció el ceño y cerro su mano izquierda en un puño, él había salido con muchas chicas pero nunca le habían reclamado eso, y cuando la chica lo hizo lo comprendió. Ellas tenían sentimientos, y eran débiles aunque no lo demostraran, al igual que Ginny.

-le tienes rencor a Potter por lo que te hizo, no crees que es por eso porque no puedes enamorarte de alguien?- le pregunto Blaise después de un largo silencio entre ambos.

-pues no tanto que le tenga rencor, si me lastimo, pero ya lo supere, no creo que sea por él que no me puedo enamorar, más bien ciento que no me ha llegado la persona correcta- admitió Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

-alomejor crees que lo superaste, pero inconscientemente aun estas dolida o aun quieres a Potter, y por eso no puedes amar a alguien- le dijo Blaise, el tequila ya le hacía decir cosas que ni él sabía pero no se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

-pues puede ser que aun me duela, y tenga miedo de que me lastimen, pero ya no lo quiero, al menos no como antes, porque lo quiero como amigo- dijo Ginny mirando a Blaise.

Blaise simplemente le asintió con la cabeza, pidieron más tequila y conversaron sobre otras cosas.

Hermione vio como Ginny y Blaise conversaban cómodamente, por lo que no quiso interrumpir a su amiga y miro a Draco. El rubio tenia la vista fija en el escenario donde una chica cantaba una melodiosa tonada.

Hermione sabía que ya había bebido demasiado y el whiskey que estaba tomando no era muy suave. Ella y Draco llevaban más o menos los mismos tragos salgo uno o dos que el rubio llevaba demás, y sin embargo se veía muy bien, Hermione ya estaba algo mareada pero Draco se veía naturalmente normal.

Draco sintió la mirada de Hermione, él miraba a la chica que estaba cantando, cantaba muy bien. Ya comenzaba a sentirse algo mareado por el whiskey pero apenas se estaba empezando a sentir mal, llevaba como uno o dos tragos más que la castaña.

Fijo la vista en Hermione, la cual se sonrojo al ser atrapada mirando a Draco. El rubio sonrió y la castaña le devolvió la sonrisa.

-bien Hermione, cuéntame algo sobre ti- le dijo Draco a la chica mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Hermione se sorprendió ante lo que dijo Draco, no se esperaba que el rubio le pidiera algo así.

-pues que quieres que te cuente?- le pregunto Hermione a Draco mirándolo también a los ojos.

-no sé, cuéntame de ti, tu familia, que haces en los ratos libres, vacaciones- dijo Draco tomando un trago a su bebida.

-pero si ya sabes, mis padres son muggles, trabajan como dentistas, y no tengo hermanos- dijo Hermione, y vio como el rubio alzaba una ceja, seguramente por la profesión de sus padres, ya estaba acostumbrada a que cualquier mago le preguntaba sobre sus padres y cuando ella les contaba sobre lo que hacían ellos simplemente no le entendían, por lo que le explico, -los dentistas son los que curan los dientes de la genta- comento Hermione sonrojándose un poco.

-eso es extraño- admitió Draco algo confundido por eso. –por otro lado yo tampoco tengo hermanos eso es algo que tenemos en común Hermione- le dijo el rubio sonriéndole a la chica.

-si supongo que sí- acordó Hermione, - y tu, tus padres, a, que, se dedican?- pregunto Hermione algo temerosa de preguntarle, o más bien de saber la respuesta.

Draco alzo las cejas ante la pregunta de la castaña, jamás pensó que ella le preguntaría algo así, pues Hermione sabía perfectamente lo que sus padres hacían, o al menos su padre, -pues es obvio que sabes a que se dedicaba mi padre, aunque también se dedicaba a la empresa de los Malfoy que ah pasado de generación en generación, y mi madre pues ella se dedicaba a cuidar de mi, y cuando estoy en el colegio se va con familiares o se tomaba vacaciones con mi padre hasta que..- dijo Draco pero no pudo terminar, es cierto que odiaba lo que su padre era, pero no dejaba de ser su padre, e inconscientemente y aunque no lo admitiera en el fondo lo quería y le podía un poco que Lucius estuviera en Askaban.

Hermione supo que no era nada fácil para Draco hablar de su familia, y menos de su padre, por lo que cuando vio que el rubio no pudo continuar le tomo la mano y le dio un pequeño apretón demostrándole que podía detenerse y que ella estaba con él, inconscientemente.

Draco le sonrió a Hermione y cambio de tema, -y que haces en tus ratos libres Hermione- pregunto el rubio.

Hermione se sorprendió por cómo le pregunto, es como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca le hubiera contado lo de sus padres, por lo que le contesto rápidamente –pues cuando no tengo nada que hacer, durante el colegio me pongo a repasar mis tareas para verificar detalles, cuando termino, me pongo a leer en la biblioteca o en mi sala común- dijo Hermione.

-creo que ya sabía la respuesta- dijo Draco burlándose de Hermione, la cual frunció el ceño.

-y tú qué haces en tus ratos libres?- pregunto la castaña.

-pues me gusta también leer, practicar hechizos o simplemente no hacer nada- dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-creo que ya sabía la respuesta- repitió Hermione el comentario anterior que había dicho Draco. Lo cual hizo que el chico se riera y la castaña se uniera a su risa.

-y cómo fue que no se dio nada con la comadreja?- pregunto Draco accidentalmente. Hermione le dio un pequeño golpecito en el brazo por como lo llamo el rubio.

-no lo llames así, y pues ya te había dicho, simplemente las cosas no se dieron y ya- dijo Hermione seria y bebiendo un poco a su bebida.

-pues sí, pero siempre hay una historia en cada situación porque no me la platicas?- pregunto Draco nuevamente.

-bueno, pues es que al terminar la guerra, Ron y yo comenzamos a salir, las cosas iban bien, o eso creía yo, al principio Ron era fabuloso, muy detallista, atento, cariñoso y demás, y me encantaba que se portara así conmigo, pero al pasar los días las cosas cambiaron, cada vez dejaba de ser atento, detallista y esas cosas, hasta que me arte y hable con él, él me dijo que lo nuestro no debía ser, no le entendí muy bien porque dijo eso, dijo que me quería y que le encantaba mi compañía pero que no se darían bien las cosas, yo no le entendí pero no le insistí, lo deje pasar, pensé que solo sería un tiempo para que se diera cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba..- Hermione se detuvo un momento para mirar a Draco y ver si el rubio se había aburrido de escucharla, pero al contrario se veía muy entretenido por lo que tomo un trago a su bebida y continuo, -duro como 3 semanas alejado de mi, y un día llego con unos chocolates, me los regalo y me dijo que me quería mucho, me emocione tanto que pensé que ya todo se había resuelto, conversamos toda la noche, y al día siguiente dijo que tendría que ir al callejón Diagon para comprar no se qué cosas y prometió que nos veríamos esa noche, pero como no aguantaba las ganas de verlo, lo seguí y me fui al callejón Diagon, batalle mucho para encontrarlo, tarde mucho hasta que…- Hermione se detuvo sabía que estaba hablando demasiado, siempre le pasaba.

-hasta que, qué?, continua Hermione- le apresuro Draco después de un silencio causado por la castaña. Ella asintió.

-hasta que lo encontré en un callejón con una tipa besándose, me sentí terriblemente mal, por lo que salí corriendo de ahí y sin pensarlo me aparecí en mi casa, en mi habitación, y llore toda la noche, al día siguiente mi madre me dijo que tenía visita, no sabía quién era y de haberlo sabido no habría permitido que entrara, era Ron, me pregunto que porque no había estado en la noche con él donde habíamos quedado, me enoje tanto le dije que como podía ser tan sínico y le conté que lo había seguido al callejón Diagon y que lo había visto con otra, Ron se puso completamente rojo, y comenzó a disculparse, a echarme mentiras, hasta que se dio cuenta que no le creí, me confesó que llevaba un tiempo saliendo con Lavender y que se estaba enamorando de ella, se disculpo por todo lo que me hizo, batalle mucho para perdonarlo hasta que al final lo logre, volvimos a ser amigos, y de vez en cuando él me dice que aun me quiere que aun quiere estar conmigo que me ama y no sé qué cosas, pero la verdad ya no le creo- termino Hermione algo molesta al recordar lo que Ron le había hecho, y miro a Draco, el solo la miraba algo sorprendido.

-no puedo creer que el muy idiota haya hecho algo así, y aun va y te miente, y te ilusiona, y te engaña- dijo Draco después de un corto silencio, estaba molesto por lo que la comadreja que la había hecho a Hermione, no sabía porque, pero le enojaba que le hubieran hecho algo así a la castaña, ella tan inocente y tierna que era.

-tranquilo Draco, aun así ya no me duele lo que me hizo, admito que me costó un poco superarlo pero al final lo logre, no sé cómo pero lo hizo- admitió Hermione.

- obligaste a tu mente y a tu corazón a olvidarlo, hiciste que el dolor que te provoco desapareciera, hiciste que ya nadie te hiciera daño, te creaste una barrera- dijo Draco monótonamente. Hermione alzo las cejas.

-pues si algo así, pero esa eso o dejarme comer por el dolor y por los demás- acordó Hermione.

-es por eso que no te has enamorado de alguien?- pregunto Draco a la castaña.

Hermione alzo las cejas nuevamente sorprendida, ella ya se había imaginado que al crear una barrera para el dolor provoco también que dejara de sentir amor por alguien, al menos a una pareja, porque amaba a sus padres y a sus amigos.

-crees que en algún momento dejaras caer esa barrera?- pregunto Draco.

-no lo sé, yo creo, cuando llegue el chico indicado para mí- concluyo Hermione.

Los dos se quedaron callados por unos minutos hasta que la castaña rompió el silencio.

-y tu, te has enamorado de alguien, de Parkinson?- pregunto Hermione.

Draco simplemente sonrió, no era la primera vez que le preguntaban si estaba enamorado de la morena. –no me eh enamorado de alguien jamás, no sé que se sienta, y de Pansy no estoy enamorado, la quiero la estimo y eh salido muchas veces con ella, al igual que con muchas otras chicas pero nada mas- admitió Draco aun sonriendo.

Hermione se sorprendió, ella esperaba que Draco le confesara su amor por Pansy, aunque sabía que posiblemente el rubio no le confesaría algo así, al menos imagino que él si estaba enamorado de la morena, pues había muchos rumores de su noviazgo y cosas así.

-no ando con ella, es cierto que tenemos algo así como un compromiso pero nada más- dijo Draco al ver la cara sorprendida de la castaña.

-pero entonces, si tú no estás enamorado de ella, ella está enamorada de ti?- pregunto Hermione un sin comprender.

-pues estuvo enamorada de mi hace mucho tiempo, pero le deje en claro que no la amaba que la quería y la estimaba y ella con el tiempo acepto eso, que solo seria puro querer entre nosotros y nada de amor- explico Draco.

-pero aun así están comprometidos?- quiso saber nuevamente Hermione.

-sí y no, es un compromiso superficial, que tanto ella como yo podemos romperlo cuando queramos, ni a ella ni a mí nos gusta que nos manden, que nos digan que hacer y menos con quien estar- dijo Draco seriamente.

Hermione le sonrió a Draco, y le pregunto algo mas –y crees que en algún momento puedas enamorarte de alguien?-.

Draco se sorprendió un poco peor después le sonrió –puede ser si la indicada llega- dijo.

Después de eso se quedaron callados por unos momentos hasta que Ginny los interrumpió.

-Hermione ya van a ser las 2 de la mañana, me siento mareada y quiero dormir- dijo la pelirroja riéndose.

-vamos uno más y ya Ginny- le insistió Blaise, el sí que ya se había pasado con el tequila.

-Blaise cuanto tequila tomaste?- le pregunto Draco a su amigo mirando la botella vacía y sonriendo.

-yo nada, Ginny se termino todo- dijo Blaise con la voz un poco pastosa.

-será mejor que los llevemos para arriba, no creo que deban seguir tomando- dijo Hermione, se termino su vasito de whiskey y se levanto de la mesa. Draco la imito.

-yo puedo sola Hermione, déjame- dijo una necia Ginny, Hermione trataba de sostenerla pero la pelirroja se zafaba del agarre de ella y caía nuevamente en la silla.

-Ginevra Weasley, o dejas que te ayude o dormirás aquí toda la noche- le dijo Hermione seriamente.

-viste como me hablo, vez como me trata Draco- miraba al rubio con ojos algo llorosos, definitivamente la chica estaba tomada.

-hazle caso Ginny, y tu Blaise ven, vamos arriba- dijo Draco mirando primero a la pelirroja y después a su amigo.

-no, no, que pues Draco, prefiero acostarme con Ginny, o Hermione pero no contigo, no es nada personal pero yo no le hago a eso- dijo Blaise alejándose un poco del rubio, pero la silla se interpuso en su camino e hizo que el moreno callera en ella riendo.

Draco frunció el ceño y miro a Hermione quien se reía disimuladamente y se sonrojaba.

Como pudieron Draco y Hermione llevaron a Ginny y Blaise a la habitación, una vez en el elevador Blaise comenzó a gritar.

-NO, NO QUIERO SALIR, VAMOS A MORIR, ESTO SE DERRUMBARA, DRACO DONDE ESTA MI VARITA- preguntaba Blaise gritándole a Draco en la cara con mucho temor.

Hermione y Ginny solo se reían la primera por la expresión de Draco y la segunda por el tequila que había tomado.

-Blaise cállate, ya llegamos ven acá- dijo Draco sacando al moreno y tomándolo por el hombro.

-más les vale que los dos se callen porque lo más probable es que Theo y Luna ya estén dormidos- dijo Hermione a la pelirroja y al moreno antes de entrar a la habitación mientras Draco la abría.

Como Hermione dijo Luna dormía comodamente en su cama, Theo no se encontraba hay por lo que dedujo que estaba en su habitación.

-Luna despiértate, es hora de la fiesta- dijo Blaise caminando directamente hacia la rubia, pero fue detenido por Draco.

-que parte de cállate no entendiste Blaise- pregunto Draco algo exasperado. –Demonios chico no puedo creer que hayas tomado tanto- dijo el rubio enojado.

-que ya te he dicho que yo no tome, Ginny tomo- dijo Blaise mirando a Draco con la mirada perdida por el alcohol.

-será mejor que te lo lleves a dormir, si no despertara a Luna, nos vemos en unas horas- le dijo Hermione.

-de acuerdo, buenas noches y suerte con Ginny- dijo Draco mirando a la castaña y después señalando con la mirada a Ginny quien tambaleantemente se dirigía al balcón.

-buenas noches- dijo rápidamente Hermione mientras seguía a la pelirroja, -ey tu ven acá Ginny, e hora de dormir- tomo a su amiga por los hombros y la llevo a su cama.

Draco llevaba a Blaise a su cama, pero el chico ponía resistencia.

-ya te eh dicho que no quiero acostarme contigo Draco, no eres mi tipo- dijo Blaise tirándose a la cama y pataleando para alejar al rubio.

-carajo Blaise que no quiero acostarme contigo solo trato de callarte y calmarte para que dejes de gritar, me dejes dormir y no despiertes a Theo- dijo Draco ya enfadado con el moreno, y se tumbo en su cama.

Blaise medito un poco lo que le dijo su amigo, o eso intento no lograba concentrarse, -por eso decía que tu solo tratabas de ayudarme- acordó el moreno con su amigo.

-guarda silencio y duérmete Blaise- dijo Draco y no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, el moreno se quedo callado y al cabo de unos minutos lo escucho roncar.

Después Draco pudo quedarse dormido, pensando en lo que habían hablado él y Hermione, ninguno, en ningún momento sacó el tema de la guerra.

-Ginny por favor cállate despertaras a Luna- decía una y otra vez Hermione.

Ginny ya estaba acostada en su cama, al igual que ella, pero la pelirroja no dejaba de hacer ruiditos, o comentario tontos.

-Hermione, porque Blaise no me ama?- pregunto la pelirroja después de un momento.

Hermione se sorprendió tanto por la pregunta de su amiga que se incorporo y miro a la pelirroja, ella miraba al techo. –pero de que hablas Ginny?- pregunto la castaña.

-pues sí, le pregunte que si él no amaba a alguien y dijo que no, eso quiere decir que no me ama, y yo lo amo, lo quiero- dijo Ginny sollozando.

Hermione se levanto de su cama, y fue a consolar a Ginny, sabía que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero si continuaba llorando sacaría el tema de Harry, lloraría más fuerte y haría que Luna despertara.

Ginny lloraba silenciosamente Hermione estaba a su lado consolándola, sentía que la cabeza le latía fuertemente estaba muy mareada, quiso desahogase nuevamente sacando el tema de Harry, pero Hermione no la dejo.

-sh sh sh, ya silencio Ginny, tranquila todo está bien- decía una y otra vez la castaña.

Después de unos 20 minutos logro calmar a la pelirroja hasta que esta se quedo profundamente dormida, pero en cuanto Hermione se levanto de la cama de Ginny esta le susurro algo, -yo se que tu no sientes, pero Draco te quiere y tu a él, como Blaise me quiere y yo a él, como Theo quiere a Luna y Luna a él, como..- decía la pelirroja cada vez más bajito.

Hermione se dirigió a su cama completamente confundida, había escuchado un dicho que decía ¨los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad¨ no dejaba de pensar en eso.

Se recostó en la cama aun confundida, se sentía algo mareada, pero logro dormirse sin problemas, se durmió pensando en el comentario de Ginny, en la plática con Draco y que ninguno, en ningún momento saco el tema de la guerra

Como lo prometí aquí esta espero les guste,

dejen sus reviews

los quiero mucho


End file.
